Romeo And Juliet: A Play To Remember
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: Austin and Ally audition for a play and get the parts of Romeo and Juliet! There's only one problem...: there's a kiss. And this one kiss leads to a whole bunch of problems. P.S. Don't complain to me about the length in the reviews. It just wastes my time. And I don't have much of that thing called "time" anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, first chapter. Enjoy.**

Austin's POV:

"Ally, come on. Please? For me? I really need to practice. Please please please please?" I asked her with my puppy dog eyes. "Alright, fine. But just this once. As long as I don't have to try out." She answered. See, I was trying out for the play Romeo and Juliet**(1)**. Not for the lovey-dovey stuff. The play people are going to record it and broadcast it on tv!

"You don't have to. I wouldn't put you through that," I said, remembering her stage fright. I pulled a script out of my bag and handed it to her. "Okay, start from that scene," I said pointing to one in the script. "'Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo **(2)**?'" she said. She was actually pretty good. Maybe she should audition.

We read the rest of the act and I said, "Ally, you were actually pretty good. Maybe you should actually audition. You would get the part of Juliet for sure." "Austin, you know I have horrible stage fright. But thanks for the compliment. You know, it was actually a play I played the lead in that made me realize I had stage fright."

"What play was it?" I asked her. "Beauty and the Beast." She told me. "You mean, you played Belle?" "Yeah. That was the best play ever. My first and last," she said laughing. "Yeah, but I got horrible stage fright when we did 'Be Our Guest' **(4)**." She told me. "When did you do this play?" "In fifth grade." She told me. "Wow, you were pretty young. Maybe you've grown out of your stage fright." I told her, hopefully.

"Do you not remember the Helen Show?" she asked me. "Well it was your first time on tv. Will you at least TRY OUT for Romeo and Juliet? You'd make a really good Juliet." "Alright fine. I'll TRY. But I'm probably not going to get in." she said unconfidently. "Pffft, I KNOW you will." I said.

"Who are you trying out for?" she asked me. "Romeo," I told her simply. She flipped through the script pages. "Austin," she said without looking up. "If I get the part and you get the part… we'll have to kiss…" she said. "Well… it's just a stage kiss, right?" I asked her. She looked down at her feet. "So… you don't think it would be awkward?" she asked. "Of course not. We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah," was all she said before walking out of the practice room. That was weird. I walked out after her. "Hey Austin," Mr. Dawson said as I walked down the stairs. I waved. "Um… Ally? You- uh- you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Um… I don't know. You just kinda walked out the room." "Oh, you didn't hear?" she asked. "Hear what?" "My dad called for me to come down for my shift," she said with a confused look on her face. "Well, I guess I didn't hear…" I told her.

"Yep," she said, giving a customer her change. "So… you're coming to the auditions tomorrow right?" I asked. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "Oh come on. It'll be fun!" I told her. "Alright alright. I'll go. I promise," she said smiling.

Next Day: Ally's POV:

"Come on Ally," he said trying to pull me out of the room. "You promised," he whined. I finally gave up. "Yes!" he yelled. I followed him to the theater.

"Next!" I heard the director yell and I walked in. "Ah Ms. Allyson Dawson," he said to me. "Um I-I go by Ally sir," I told him. "Okay Ally," he said with a smile. "Who will you be auditioning to be?" he asked me. "Juliet." I said confidently. "Well you're pretty confident. No one else here has auditioned for Juliet! You must be a very confident girl I'm guessing?" he asked. "Actually no," I said giggling. "Usually I have horrible stage fright. But you seem pretty nice so it's easing up," I told him.

He must have been flattered because he smiled very brightly. "Give me your best shot," he told me. I did the act that I had practiced with Austin. He was smiling through the whole thing, apparently amused. When I was finished, though, he put on a poker face and said, "We'll be in touch. Next!" he yelled.

Oh no, directors always say that to make people feel better when they don't get the part. I walked out. "I don't think I got the part," I told Austin. "Why?" he asked me. "Because he told me he'll be in touch." I said. "Um…" he put his arms around me. "I'm sorry…" he said questioningly. I knew he thought what I said was stupid but oh well. "Next!" I heard the director yell yet again.

"It's my turn," he said letting go. He walked in and about half an hour later he came back out. "Did you get the part?" I asked. "I don't know," he shrugged. When we got back to Sonic Boom, I checked my phone. Trish had texted.

'Wat r u doin with auuuustin?' she had texted about an hour and a half ago. I texted back, 'Trish… NOTHING. We just auditioned for Romeo and Juliet.' A few minutes later she texted back, 'ooooh lemme guess. U tried out for juliet and austin tried out for romeo?' I texted back, 'well yes but it's not like that. I probably wont get the part.'

She texted back, 'yes it is. Cuz u two r in loooove!' I texted back, 'shut up Trish. I gotta go. Austin wants to practice the song and for the play if we get in. not a word Trish. Not ONE word about it.' I said and put my phone in my back pocket. We decided to work on the song first. As soon as I sat down on the piano bench, my phone vibrated. It made my butt feel so uncomfortable.

I jumped up. Austin looked at me weird. "My phone vibrated," I said before he could ask. I took it out of my back pocket. "New email," I told him. I opened it and my eyes widened with shock. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. "Ally, are you okay?" I handed him my phone. "You got in Ally! Or should I say 'Juliet'?" he said jokingly. I fainted.

"Ally? Ally?" I heard Austin's voice say while shaking me. My eyes fluttered open. He was right above me. "What happened?" I asked him. "Oh you fainted when you got an email saying that you got the lead in the play." My body threatened to make me faint but I stayed conscious. "I-I'm going to be… Juliet?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

_You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time. Um… no. Let's not talk about it. Drama: we can live without it. Catch a wave if we're bored. There's a clock we'll ignore. Find a way, around it. Hey girl, I can tell there's somethin'. _We searched for Austin's phone. _Even when you say it's nothin'. When you're playin' with your hair like you just don't care. It's a tell, you're bluffin'._

_Now please don't take this the wrong way. I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song, not a love song. _I caught Austin singing with it as we looked for his phone. _i love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong. This is not a love song, not a love song. _He started dancing a little too and I giggled quietly.

_I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love. The way you sing it with me through it, I guess I always knew it. I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong. This is not a love song, not a love song_**(5)**The song ended and started over and Austin was still dancing and singing to it.

Finally we found it. Why it was under a bunch of pillows, I will never know. He smiled really, really big. He handed me his phone. He got the part as Romeo. He looked at me and started jumping, probably expecting me to jump with him. "Um… Austin?" I said. "Yeah Ally?" he said still jumping. "We- um… we have to… kiss now…" I told him. He immediately stopped jumping.

"Well… like I said, it IS just a stage kiss right?" he said. "Yeah. Um… let's- let's work on the um… song now." I suggested. "Okay." "You okay with a love-ish song? Because I have an AWESOME one." I asked. "Um…" he thought about it for a second. "Sure." "Yay!" I said. I started playing the piano.

_If you ever leave me baby… leave some morphine at my door. 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have we don't, have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor. Ooh. So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' to keep you by my side, keep you from walkin' out the door. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby. And there'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby. And just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away, everyday it'll rain-ain-ain-a-a-ain. _**(6)**

"And that's all I got." I told Austin. "That's a really sad song. Did-um… did you just get in a bad breakup or something?" he asked. "No, I wrote this when I was five years old and I had a HUGE crush on this guy named Austin and he took my juice box and I got really upset so I wrote this." I told him. "Um… Ally? You had a crush on a guy named Austin? And he stole your juice box? I had a crush on a girl named Ally and I took her juice box," he said laughing.

I smacked my forehead and then put my head down on the piano, making it let out an awful sound. "So I just told you that I had a crush on you in kindergarten. Nice going Ally," I said. "Nah, I think it's pretty funny how we had a crush on each other and we didn't even talk to each other a lot. Then we grew up to be the best friends in the world," Austin said. I blushed. "Yeah that is pretty funny," I said pulling my head up. "Yep, if we were in this play at that age we would be really excited about this kiss," I said laughing again.

"Yep, but it's about 11 years later and we don't like each other anymore, right?" he said. "Right," I said feeling a little disappointed. But I would never let Austin know that. To be honest, I'm REALLY excited about this kiss. I just don't think Austin is. So I act really upset about it.

Next Day: Austin's POV:

"Ally, we gotta go to the theater," I said to Ally when I walked into Sonic Boom. "Why?" she asked. "You didn't get an email?" "No I don't have my phone." she said. "Oh well we got an email saying that we need to meet at the theater for a rehearsal." I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door.

We rehearsed with everyone and I was wrong. This play was really, really boring. But it was going on tv so more publicity for me. Unfortunately, we didn't get to rehearse Ally and me's kiss. I would never let Ally know I was upset about that. She seemed pretty upset so I didn't want her to know that I still have a crush on her after ELEVEN years. That seems kind of stalkerish… right?

When we got back to Sonic Boom, I took over Ally's shift so that she could go work on the song. Why did I volunteer to help? How does Ally do this all day? It's hard! I whined to myself. Finally it was closing time and I went up to see how Ally was doing with the song. Wow, now that I think about it, that song was written about ME. She was upset that I stole her juice box.

But I couldn't help it. Grape was my FAVORITE and my mom had packed me Hawaiian punch which was ALLY'S favorite… or it was at the time so I just switched it. It was actually pretty sweet if you ask me. I walked in and Ally was asleep on the couch with her songbook in her arms. Maybe I could just take a peek. I squatted down beside her. I reached for her songbook and she mumbled, "Don't touch my book." I looked up.

What the…? She was still asleep. Whoa, that's kind of creepy. I stood up and went over to the piano. I played the tune that had been stuck in my head all day. I just made up random lyrics to go with it.

_It's a beautiful night. We're lookin' for somethin' dumb to do. Hey baby. I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancin' juice? Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you. Well I know this little chapel. On the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Oh come on girl. Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocketful of cash we can blow. Shots of patron. And it's on girl. Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night. And we're lookin' for something dumb to do. Hey baby. I think I wanna marry you. _**(9)**

"That was really good, Austin." I heard Ally say. I looked up and she was rubbing her eyes. "Thanks," I said smiling. "Did you write it?" she asked before yawning. "Yeah, just now actually." I told her. "For your girlfriend?" she asked. This question caught me off guard. "Um…" I thought of something clever. "She may be my girlfriend soon. Now go to sleep Ally. You're definitely tired."

She dropped to the ground. I gasped. She was okay though. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. I set her down then went back to the piano bench to work on the song that I just wrote. I looked over at Ally who was already fast asleep. She looked adorable when she was sleeping. I had the urge to walk over to her and kiss her.

But if I did that she would wake up and be really mad at me. So I resisted the urge. But I COULD NOT, I repeat COULD NOT resist the urge to go over and caress her hair. She woke up but was still half asleep so she just situated herself more comfortably and fell back asleep.

"I can't wait for when we finally rehearse the kiss," I told Ally even though she was sleeping. "It will be the best day of my life," I said before falling asleep with my head beside Ally's but the rest of my body on the floor.

Ally's POV:

Director Smith says that we're supposed to rehearse the kiss today. I'm really, really nervous. What if I realize that I'm in love with Austin? Wait, no. No, no, no, no, no. Puh-lease. I don't even LIKE Austin that way. I mean, if I do love him then I love him in the brother-sister way. I giggled nervously at my thought.

Austin, hearing my laugh, became nervousish and walked over. "Um Ally are you okay?" he asked me. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm GREAT actually. I'm just… um really happy. Yeah, that's it. Happy as can be," I said giggling nervously again. "Let's talk about you now. How has your day been?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Pretty good… until just now. Come on, Ally, what's wrong? We're best friends. You can tell me," he said. I decided to tell him. He was telling the truth. In all honesty, we ARE best friends and we can tell each other ANYTHING. "Well, I'm just a little nervous about the kiss, that's all," I mumbled just to where Austin could hear me.

"The kiss? Trust me Ally. No one is more nervous about that than I am. Take my word for it." He told me looking around the room. "Why? What has you all nervous? It must be really important since you never get nervous," I told him, concerned. "What? I never said I was nervous. Pfffft I NEVER get nervous," he said NERVOUSLY.

"Come on, Austin tell me. After all, we ARE best friends. And best friends don't keep secrets from each other right?" I asked, playing his own best-friend card on him. He glared at me a little playfully. "Alright fine. But you have to promise- no, scratch that- you have to SWEAR that you won't laugh or tell anybody. I mean, DEZ doesn't even know this," he said to me. I said "I swear" then imaginarily zipped my lips closed. He leaned in and lowered his voice.

So low, in fact, that I almost couldn't hear him when he said, "I've never kissed anybody." "What? You haven't?" I asked, shocked. "B-But you're AUSTIN FREAKING MOON!" I yelled. "You can get any girl you want yet you haven't kissed any one of them?" I said, lowering my voice with each word.

"Well, I guess I've just been waiting for the right girl. I know the girl. But she'll never want me. She's not like those other fan girls. I might get her one day but I doubt it," he said before walking out of the store. "Austin wait!" I called after him but he was gone. What was that all about? Right then Trish walked in.

I expected to hear the words but they never came. "No new job?" I asked her. "Nah, I just got fired so I came here." she said laughing. "So did you get into the play?" she asked me. "Oh, yeah. I'm going to be Juliet," I said absentmindedly. Out of nowhere she grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. "And Austin's gonna be Romeo." I said, absentmindedly yet again.

Suddenly Trish stopped jumping and dropped my hands. "Ally you're going to have to kiss him," she said promptly. "I know. Austin and I are both nervous. He even told me that he… never mind," I said, catching myself before telling Austin's dirty little secret. "He what?" Trish asked. "Nothing," I told her. And it really was nothing. It's not like it was important or anything.

"Come on Ally, tell me," she said. She better not play the best-friend card on me. "Trish, it must be really important. Because he made me swear and he's never even told DEZ! His best friend since KINDERGARTEN, Trish, KINDERGARTEN! But I'm his best friend enough that he told me. So if he ever decides to tell you then you will know because you're not hearing it from me," I told her in one breath. "I didn't want to have to do this Ally but," she said, pulling out her phone," I do still have the pictures. There was one that you didn't delete." Oh God. WHAT pictures?

She touched her screen a few times and then showed me. It was the picture of me and Austin the day that we couldn't get up. So he got up and it looked like we were about to do some sexual things. "Alright fine. But you have to swear, cross your heart, pinky promise, AND swear on my SONGBOOK not to tell!" So Trish said, "I swear on your songbook, I cross my heart," before tracing an x over her heart, " and I pinky promise," and she extended her pinky to me. I shook it and said, "Fine, Austin's never kissed anyone."

**This actually turned out pretty good if I do say so myself and it was EXTREMELY long… if I do say so myself… hahahaha. Haha. And yes I remember saying that my new story would be up soon but Monday I was busy, Tuesday I wrote it and my internet was down, yesterday I didn't feel good so I couldn't upload it so I SOWWY! Pweeeease forgive me.**

**1. Romeo and Juliet is a real play.**

**2. That's an actual line from Romeo and Juliet.**

**3. Beauty and the Beast is an actual play (it's also a movie).**

**4. Be Our Guest is an actual song from Beauty and the Beast.**

**5. This is an actual song from Austin and Ally. It's called Not a Love Song. Ross Lynch sings it.**

**6. This is a real song. It's called It Will Rain. Bruno Mars sings it.**

**7. This is an actual song. It's called Marry You. Bruno Mars sings it. It's funny that the first time I heard that song was when R5 did a cover of it. Ross Lynch is such a sexy singer ;)**

**8. I was reading another Austin/Ally fanfic and I saw this and everytime they tried to get up, the just fell back down. So Austin suggested that he get up with her in his arms and it worked but Trish had taken some pictures of it at the dirtiest moments.**

**Alright so here's the story and if you're the author of number eight please review and tell me because I would LOVE to give you credit. Kay thanks. Byyyye. Sees yous nexts times. Hahas.**

**-Kenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, Austin's never kissed anyone." I clamped my hand down over her mouth in an instinct. A millisecond after she started screaming into my hand. It was muffled enough that you couldn't make out what she said. "Trish… are you going to scream?" she shook her head. "Are you sure?" she nodded. I let go of her mouth hesitantly.

"He said that he knows who he loves and wants kiss. Like he actually knows her. And that he doubts that they'll ever be together. Then he just left," I told her. "Ally!" Trish grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "How can you be so naive? It's YOU Ally! He's saying YOU'RE the one he's been waiting for and that he WANTS to kiss you!"

"But… he seemed really upset about the kiss…" I said questioningly. "Because he's upset that YOU don't want to do it!" I looked at her. "No. No, Austin doesn't like me. Let alone, love me. I mean, he LAUGHED at the fact that we used to like each other in kindergarten and grew up to be just friends. And he said '11 years later and we don't like each other anymore…' If he still liked me, he either would have said '… and you don't like me anymore…' or he wouldn't have said anything at all!"

I checked my phone. "I have to get to rehearsal. Tell my dad I'm leaving for me," I said as I walked out the door. When I got to the theater, Austin was sitting on the stage looking over his script. I walked up behind him and said, "Austin, I'm sorry about… about earlier." He jumped but didn't look at me. After a long moment he said, "I'm sorry too." He turned to look at me.

"For what?" I asked him, confused. "For taking your juice box," he said laughing. "It's just that grape was my FAVORITE and my mom sent me to school with Hawaiian punch which was YOUR favorite then. So, if you think about it, it was actually really nice of me to take your juice box and switch it with mine and-" I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. "Austin, shut up," I said jokingly.

Austin's POV:

When she turned to go get her script my hand felt the cheek she had just kissed. It was hotter than the other. I got really excited, and then got really sad. It was probably just a friendly peck on the cheek. I stood up and walked backstage. Ally was looking in a mirror. Her face was red. Had she been crying in the little time she was back here?

"Ally, are you okay? Were you crying?" she jumped and turned around. Her eyes weren't puffy. What happened? **(1)** "No, I wasn't crying. I just stubbed my toe and I accidentally started holding my breath," she told me. I knew it was a lie though. "Ally are you s-" I started but Ally cut me off. "Yes, Austin, I'm sure. My toe feels awful." She walked towards me, limping a little. She was a really good actor. "Oh, okay. I-I'm sorry you stubbed your toe then."

We practiced everything we needed to practice… except for the kiss. Director Smith said that we didn't have enough time. We all left. I was frustrated. I would have to kiss Ally SOMETIME. Or I would just… I would just… GO INSANE! Technically, I was promised that kiss and I will not be satisfied until that promise is fulfilled!

Alright Austin, deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out. It was working… until I saw Ally. She looked so beautiful with the sunlight dancing in her hair. It looked like millions of little fairies working on her hair. I walked up to her, grabbed her face in my hands and…

…

…

…

I said, "Ally, I think you have a fever. We need to get you back to Sonic Boom." I pulled her back to the store. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch her look so beautiful and NOT kiss her… but I couldn't kiss her either. I sighed. "What's wrong Austin?" Ally asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I just don't feel so good either. That's all," I said reaching for my stomach.

She seemed to believe it because she told me to go up to the practice room and lie down. I walked up there and… there it was. Her songbook. I picked it up, and then threw it back down on the piano, knowing it was wrong. But then I thought that knowing she didn't like me would make me not want her so badly. Because usually when girls don't like me, my brain tells me to leave them alone.

_Dear Diary/Songbook/Journal,_

_Austin is just so stupid sometimes. But he wrote this amazing song. I think he wrote it. I think I was awake. I'm not sure. But I really want to know who it was about. My mind keeps telling me to ask but I can't do it. I don't want to be _*tearstain*_. I just want to be _*tearstain*. _I see Austin. He's about to come in. But before I go, Diary/Songbook/Journal, do you want to know what I really think about Austin? _There was an arrow pointing to the next page. I was about to read it when… "AUSTIN!" Ally lunged at me. She tackled me.

For someone who's really tiny, she was pretty strong. She yanked her book out of my hand and whacked me on the side of my head with it. "OW!" I yelled. "That thing hurts more than it looks like it does!" I yelled. She walked over to the freezer and took something out. She threw an ice pack at me and stalked out the door. I did something wrong… UGH why did I have to read her stupid book?

I put the icepack on my head, making it sting a little. I walked downstairs. "Ally, I'm sorry. I just… I HAD to read it." "Why?" She asked, still looking mad. "I can't tell you why," I told her truthfully. "Well, what happened to no secrets?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Well it won't be a secret forever. I'm just not ready to tell you yet," I told her, wiping a tear that had fallen with my thumb.

Ally gave me a small smile. "Do you promise that you'll tell me soon?" she asked. "No," I said. She looked at me, the tears coming back. "I don't promise, I swear I will." This brought back the smile and banished the tears. She gave me a hug. I picked her up and set her down on the counter. "You'll know soon Ally. When the time is right I swear," I said into her hair.

Next Day:

I burst into Sonic Boom and yelled to Ally, "Hey Gerbil **(2)**!" "Gerbil?" she repeated confused. "I don't know. I thought of it on the way over here. I'm going to start calling you my gerbil though," I told her. She smiled, "then I'm going to call you my doggy **(2)**." She reached up and ruffled my hair. "It's soft just like a dog's too," she said giggling. She turned around and wrote something in her songbook. I saw something about gerbils so I guess she likes the nickname I just gave her.

"Whatcha writin'?" I asked her, trying to peek over her shoulder. She hesitated before saying, "Well, this one isn't really important so here." I took her book and my eyes widened. "Whoa, this is the first time I've held your book with permission! It feels so different!" I joked, looking at the page.

_Dear Diary/Songbook/Journal_

_So Austin just burst into the store and yelled at me "Hey Gerbil!" Weirdest nickname ever right? So I told him I'm going to start calling him my doggy. I felt his hair and it was SO soft! I really want to feel it again. But he probably won't let me. It would be kind of weird anyway right?_

_Love, Ally._

I shut the book and leaned down to her height, putting my head close to hers. I handed her back her book. "Why are you leaning down?" she asked me. "I'm letting you feel my hair again. Didn't you want to?" I asked her. "Oh yeah. I forgot I wrote that part. Sometimes I think I have short-term memory loss," she babbled.

She reached up and felt my hair. She sighed a happy sigh and her hands didn't drop. She just kept running them through it over and over again. I took her hands in my face and

…

…

…

I couldn't do it… AGAIN! "You feel like you still have a temperature." She realized her hands were still in my hair and they dropped. "Oh sorry," she said blushing. "You really think my hair is soft?" "No," she said, "I think it's… what's the word? …Luscious? No. FLUFFY! That's the word I'm looking for!" "Thanks," I said laughing.

""Yours is too." "How do you know?" she asked, confused. "How do I know what?" I had been thinking about her hair too much to hear her question. "How do you know my hair is soft?" "Oh. I-I don't. Pfffft. Why would you think I do?" I asked, making up an excuse. "Because you just said that my hair was soft," she said interrogatively.

"Oh… um… one time," I said chuckling. "When we were hugging," I said giving her a hug. "Your hair was hanging down your back," I said pulling her hair, not hurtfully but showing her where her hair hung down. "And my hand was there," I said putting my hand on her hair. "When we let go of the hug, my hand kind of slid down your back and I felt your hair!" I said, letting her go. Good excuse Austin.

When I looked at her, she was blushing. I chuckled. "Okay," she told me. "I'll believe you… for now," she said giggling.

Later that day:

"Ally, I have something to tell you. I'm in LOVE with you. I've liked you since kindergarten. I NEVER let go of that through all of these years. I didn't want to tell you because… I'm pretty sure you don't like me back," I said. I looked up into her eyes… and…

**CLIFFHANGER! I love doing cliffhangers. I don't know why. It just leaves you wondering… anyway sorry I haven't written in like a day. I was pretty busy… getting people together, trying to find a boyfriend for myself, the usual. Haha. Oh and sorry that this chapter is so short too! I promise the next one will be MUCH longer.**

**1. For those of you who can't figure this out, she was blushing, like, A LOT. She wasn't crying.**

**2. This isn't really important and probably shouldn't even be a side-note thingy but my friend calls me his gerbil and I call him my doggy since his hair is so soft.**

**-Kenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ctiger, you guessed it! Man, how are you so good at this game? –Austin Moon(1)**

I looked up into her eyes… and… took down the picture of Ally that I had taped to my wall to practice with. That helped a little. You know what? Screw it. I'm going to tell her after the play. I walked over to my mirror.

"Austin Lee Moon, after the play you WILL tell her you love her! You WILL! You WILL! You WILL! You WILL! Excuse me, you BETTER or… or… I'll push you off of a building! Yeah, that's pretty bad," I screamed at myself. "Austin? Honey? Are-are you… o-okay? Is there something you want to talk about?"

I didn't realize that my mom had walked in. "Mom! How long have you been up here?" I asked her. "Not long," she answered simply. "Well, yeah actually. There is something I want to talk to you about," I crossed over to my bed and sat down beside her. "Do you remember Ally?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Well, I've liked her since like kindergarten and well…" I looked at my floor. "I think I might be in love with her, Mom." I said. "Oh I knew it! I have to start planning your wedding. Oh can I?" I ignored her question. "I mean, she's just so beautiful. And her eyes, oh her eyes, they're just so big and brown. And-and her hair, it just bounces when she walks and it's really soft. Her voice is so angelic and she plays the piano like an angel. She might think she's short but I think her size is cute. And the way she chews her hair when she's nervous. And how cute she looks when she blushes. And- oh sorry Mom. I forgot you were here."

"Sweetie, I think you should," she pushed out her arms, "tell her how you feel. Everything goes right when your mind is spoken." She pulled me into a warm hug and caressed my hair as she did when I was younger. I didn't realize until I woke up that I had fallen asleep to her hair-caressing.

I walked into Sonic Boom and said, "Hey Gerbil." "Hey Doggy," Ally said giggling. "Ally, I… have something really important to tell you." "Austin, you know you can tell me anything," she told me, smiling that smile that just makes me melt. "No, actually I can't. I can't do it!" I yelled at her before running up to the practice room.

I threw myself onto the couch. I thought I was going to cry but no. I'm not a little boy anymore. I have to face my fears and fight my battles sometime. Why did I even do that? I was supposed to tell her AFTER the play. "STUPID!" I yelled at myself. I went and sat down at the piano.

_You gotta face your fears… and fight your battles. You can't give up hope, oh no. You gotta tell em who you are… or don't tell em at all. You can't live in the dark…. You gotta walk in the sunshine. Cause you gotta be brave! You can't be shy your whole life. You gotta live in the moment or it isn't a moment at all. If you're scared… don't you dare show them. Just show em your confidence and mask your fear. Confidence… chases your fear away. It may come back to fight… but not anytime soon!_

"That's really good Austin," I heard a quiet voice say from the door. I jumped a little and turned. "Hey Ally," I said raising a hand. "Thanks. It's not done yet. Even then it'll never be as good as your songs, though." "No. Actually it's better than my songs. Looks like you don't need me anymore…" she trailed off. She opened her mouth to say something else but I went over and took her face in my hands and…

…

…

…

Said, "No, I'll always need you. It doesn't matter if this song is pretty good, it's only ONE song. So I'll always need you as long as I live." She smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I just… I just have a lot going on in my head." "It's okay. But like what?" she asked me. "Oh, um… I still can't tell you. But really soon I swear."

_You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time. Um… no. Let's not talk about it. Drama: we can live without it. Catch a wave if we're bored. There's a clock we'll ignore. Find a way, around it. Hey girl, I can tell there's somethin'. _We searched for Austin's phone. _Even when you say it's nothin'. When you're playin' with your hair like you just don't care. It's a tell, you're bluffin'._

_Now please don't take this the wrong way. I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song, not a love song. I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong. This is not a love song, not a love song._**(2)**

_I love the things you do, it's how you do the things you love. The way you sing it with me through it, I guess I always knew it. I love the way you get me but correct me if I'm wrong. This is not a love song, not a love song._

"Are um… are you going to get your phone?" Ally asked me. I was thinking about her all through the song. "What? Oh. Yeah," I told her. I took my phone out of my back pocket. "Email," I told her. "Oh man Ally," I said, standing up. "We need to practice. I just got an email saying that the play-" _*VIBRATE* _"Austin the play is in three days!" Ally yelled. "I was going to say that," I told her chuckling.

Her face went red in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's okay," I pulled her to the couch. She sat down and pulled out our scripts from her bag. She handed me one. We practiced all the way until the kiss. We were a few inches apart when… "Austin, wait. I-I don't think we-we should. May-maybe we should wa-wait until the p-play."

I pulled her into a hug. "Ally, what's wrong? It's not that big of a deal. We can just skip the kiss and kiss during the play if it bothers you that much." "Thank you," she said into my chest.

Ally's POV:** (FINALLY!)**

I wanted to kiss him. I just didn't want to make it uncomfortable for him. I don't want his first kiss to just be with someone he doesn't even like. Maybe, by the time of the play, he'll have kissed someone. I was going to say this but I was too comfortable in his arms. He let go all too quickly.

I felt a little upset. I lied down on the couch. He sat down on the floor beside me. "Do you want to lie on the couch? Because I'll sit on the floor if you do," I said to him. "No, you can stay there," he said into the couch. I sat up, "What's wrong, Austin?" He sat up. "What? Oh, nothing. It's-it's nothing," he told me, unsure himself if it was true. I pouted. "Come on, Austin," I said.

"I really can't tell you Ally. It's worse then never having a first kiss. It-it's just em-embarrasssing," he told me. "Is it what you swore that you're going to tell me soon?" I asked him. "Yes." He said simply. Hoping he wouldn't be kind of disgusted by this, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

Why did I think he would be disgusted by this anyway? It was just a friendly peck on the cheek. Well, it was meant to be friendly on his end. Was I being too forward with him? I don't know. I just ignored it. We rehearsed the rest of the play and by the time we were done, we basically knew the whole thing by HEART.

Heart. Love. If only Austin and I had this between us… But Austin will never feel the same way. I just know it. I must have had a sad look on my face because Austin asked, "What's wrong Ally?" I looked up into his eyes. We both leaned in when… "HEEEEY! Guess who got a job at Pizza Hut **(3)**?" Trish had walked in. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice.

Dez walked in about two minutes later. "HEEEEY! Guess who was just Trish's first customer?" He mocked Trish. He was carrying about six pizza boxes though. He sat them down on the piano and I said, "Dez those pizza boxes better not have grease all over the bottom of them. If they do, they better not get on the piano!"

Dez put his back to us so that we couldn't see anything. It looked like he lifted up the pizza boxes. He then picked up the boxes and set them on the table. "Thank you," I told him. He yelled, "Your welcome Ally!" "Don't have to yell," I mumbled.

"Dude, you don't have to yell at us… but what did you get?" Austin said. "Oh I got… um," he looked in the pizza boxes. "Pepperoni, cheese, anchovies, another pepperoni, another cheese, and one with everything on it." "Ew," everybody but Dez said at the last one.

"What? Nobody likes pepperoni?" Dez asked confused. We all took a slice of everything but the last one he said, which was disgusting.

Once we were done, I fell asleep on the couch.

Austin's POV:

She looks like an angel when she's asleep. I just wanted to-to kiss the night away with her. Trish and Dez were in the corner fighting about something that I really did not care anything about. The only thing I cared about was Ally and how beautiful and angelic she looked when she was asleep.

I pulled a chair up beside the couch and fell asleep there.

Next Day:

"Ally, we have to get to the theater," I said to Ally. She was already packed with our scripts and ready to go. "I know. I actually saw the email this time," she said, laughing. We walked out the door of Sonic Boom and to the theater.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll actually rehearse the kiss today," I muttered. "What?" Ally asked me. "Huh? I didn't say anything," I told her.

**Sorry that this chapter isn't much longer than the last one. I've just been extremely busy lately. But at least I've been making time for my AWESOME readers! Oh and I put up a poll on my account. Go vote please. Haha. I need some help on how to end this story.**

**1. Quote from the second Austin and Ally episode I think. I'm pretty sure.**

**2. Not A Love Song. Ross Lynch sings it. 'Nuff said.**

**3. Pizza Hut is a real restaurant.**

**Kay I have to go now. Bye. See you next chapter!**

**-Kenzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubblelina15, () (Person with no name), thanks I worked really hard on the song.**

When rehearsal was almost over and we were about to rehearse the kiss, Director Smith told us that we wouldn't be rehearsing the kiss and that we would only be kissing during the play. "WHAT?" I screamed. "I mean, that's fine with me, but um… um… why?" I asked.

"Well Ms. Ally here," he walked over and put his arm around Ally. "Asked me if it would be okay if you didn't kiss until the play because of some secret she can't tell me." Ally smiled at me. Director Smith walked away and Ally walked over to stand beside me. We went outside.

"Ally, um… thank you for-um for keeping my secret but… it-it would have been fine with me… you know, us kissing," I stuttered as we walked back to Sonic Boom. "Austin, I know but I want you to go be with this girl that you told me about. You should just go get her and kiss her before the play. So that me, being somebody you don't like," she looked a little disappointed. "Won't be your first kiss, you know."

I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Her hands went into my hair while mine went to her waist and pulled her closer. I smiled against her lips. "Austin!" I heard a voice yell into my ear. My eyes snapped open. "Huh? What? What happened?" I asked her, surprised.

"You've been spaced out for about five minutes. "So… that wasn't real? It didn't really happen?" I asked her disappointed. "What wasn't real? What didn't happen?" she asked me. "I guess not," I muttered. "It'll happen someday though. Someday soon," I said, thinking she couldn't hear me. Apparently she did because she gave me a confused stare.

We walked the rest of the way back to Sonic Boom in silence. When we got there, we walked up to the practice room since Mr. Dawson was working his shift at the time. Ally immediately sat down and started playing _Not A Love Song_**(1)**_. _Why was she playing that? I decided to ask her.

"Why are you playing that song?" she didn't answer. "Ally? Ally? Ally!" she still didn't answer. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She went cross-eyed for a minute then glared at me. "What?" she asked me. "Why-um… why are you playing that song?" I asked her.

Her expression lightened. "Oh, I play this song to help me think of lyrics," she told me. "But don't you usually play that music by-by Queen** (2)** or something?" I asked her, confused. "Well, yeah but that day I heard your ringtone, I thought of some really good lyrics, so this is my new lyric-thinker-upper-song or whatever," she said smiling at me.

"Oh," was all I could get out. She wrote something down in her book. She sat it down on the piano. I put my hand on the piano, leaning against the piano. My hand inched toward her book. I felt a sharp pain in my hand. "Ow!" "Don't touch my book," she said. I put up my hands in surrender.

We both smiled. I sat down on the piano bench beside her. After about ten minutes of silence, Ally got up and pulled out a notebook I had never seen before. There were words on the front. But she moved too quickly to read it. She sat down on the couch and opened the notebook.

"What's that?" I asked her. "Sketchbook," she answered simply. She took out her red glittery colored pencil and started sketching. "Whatcha sketching?" I asked her. She didn't answer. She goes into her own little world way too much. "Ally, I'm in love with you," I said, knowing she wouldn't hear. Her eyes snapped up. Crap. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"Um… uh… I asked what you were sketching," I said. "After that," she said. "I-I said that I'm in love with… your songs!" I said, thinking of an excuse. "Oh, thanks," she said, apparently believing my story. "Soooo…." I walked up behind her. "Whatcha sketchin'?" I asked her once again.

She shut the sketchbook; apparently it's as "sacred" as her songbook. On the front, "Ally's Sketchbook" was sketched onto it. It was written as if it was typed in Kristen ITC font **(3)**. But before she shut the book I could have SWORN that she was sketching Austin Lee Moon inside of a heart. But, no. Pfffft.

It must have been… um… Austin Kee Roon? I don't know but I know, for a fact, that it did NOT say Austin Lee Moon. It couldn't have. "Oh come on Ally. Pleeeease," I said in my cute pleading voice. "No." "Fine!" I said in a fake mad voice. "I'll just sketch something of my own!" I grabbed a pencil and paper and started sketching Ally's initials inside a heart.

I'm a really good sketcher. I ran her initials through my mind over and over again. ASD. ASD. ASD. ASD. Haha that's the first three letters on the second row of letters on a computer keyboard. ASM **(4)**… wouldn't sound right and it'll never happen.

I didn't realize that Ally was behind me until she said, "What does ASD stand for?" "Oh…" I told her the half truth. "Do you remember when I said I knew the right girl that I was waiting for that I wanted to kiss?" she nodded. I held up the paper and said, "These are her initials." I feel really smart right about now.

"Really?" I nodded. "What's her name?" my eyes widened at this question. "Um… why do you want t know?" I asked her, stalling. "Because I just want to know if I know her. And she and I seem to have the same initials.

Okay, this time I have to flat-out lie. "Um, her name is…" I looked around and thought of a name. "Alex… Sara… Dixon **(5)**! Yeah, Alex Sara Dixon. That… is her name." "Oh I know her," Ally said. "What? You-you do?" I asked her. "No, I'm kidding," she told me. I sighed in relief.

"What? Are you," she raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassed of me?" she said jokingly while putting her hands on her hips. I groaned. I can't control myself when she does this. I closed my eyes and groaned again. "What's wrong Austin?" I heard Ally ask. I couldn't answer. That sexy position of hers was glued to the inside of my head.

I didn't realize that I had collapsed onto the floor until I felt Ally's arms around me. Apparently she was trying to drag me to the couch unsuccessfully. But once I was about to help, she had already got me onto the couch. I felt her cheek brush mine but I didn't open my eyes. What was she doing?

"Austin?" she whispered in my ear. I guess she thought I fainted or something. I didn't open my eyes though and I slowed my breathing rate. Maybe she would think I wasn't breathing and do CPR. That counts as a kiss to me. She put her hand on the other side of my face.

Her voice sounded worried now. "Austin? Austin?" she half-whispered half-screamed into my ear. I heard her sobbing. Okay, I'm guessing she isn't going to do CPR so I gave up and opened my eyes. She was lying across my chest. How did I not notice this?

"Ally? I'm okay," I told her. She didn't say anything. "Ally?" I shook her. I pulled her up and her head slunk down. Oh my God. She passed out from crying! She-she must have hyperventilated or-or went into hysterics! I picked her up. I have to get her to the hospital! I ran downstairs. The lights were off. Mr. Dawson must have closed up early. I burst out the door.

It was dark outside… "Ugh!" I said out loud. "I am so STUPID!" I screamed. Ally gets tired easily and it's really late. I walked back up to the practice room after I locked the doors back. I sat her back down on the couch. Wow. She had stayed asleep even when I had screamed so loudly at myself.

I went over to the piano.

_You gotta face your fears… and fight your battles. You can't give up hope, oh no. You gotta tell em who you are… or don't tell em at all. You can't live in the dark…. You gotta walk in the sunshine. Cause you gotta be brave! You can't be shy your whole life. You gotta live in the moment or it isn't a moment at all. If you're scared… don't you dare show them. Just show em your confidence and mask your fear. Confidence… chases your fear away. It may come back to fight… but not anytime soon! _**(6)**

I groaned. "Why can't I get anywhere with this song?" I yelled at myself. "It's called Writer's Block **(7)**," I heard Ally say. "Oh. I didn't know you were awake," I told her. "Yeah, I woke up when you carried me outside. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Oh, I thought you cried until you passed out so I was going to take you to the hospital and then I realized that you were tired. You didn't pass out," I said embarrassed at my stupid actions. She gave me a second kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being so thoughtful even though it wasn't necessary," she said giggling.

"But just do what I do to get over Writer's Block. Listen to one of your favorite songs," she advised me. "Okay… play me something," I told her. "Okay," she stretched her fingers. "What's your favorite song?" "Anything you play," I told her. She smiled.

"Okay," she said giggling nervously. "Um… how about this?" She played a slow song that I've never heard before.

_You're way too young to be broken. You're way too young to fall apart. You're way too young to play these games… but you better start, you better start. This is when it starts from the beating of your heart Until the streetlamps talk to you. Jumping off of the edge, oversleeping your head, everything's turning dark to you. I went to pick up the parts, the doctor's hiding the charts, and he won't let me see this side of you. It's on the tip of my tongue; you know you're way too young to have someone lie to you. I'm not the one; I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one; I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself. I'm not the one; I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. _**(8)**

"I'm not done with it. This is one of my-um… I guess you could say that it's a writer's block song. Haha. Yeah, sometimes I work on a song when I have writer's block. I know that doesn't make any sense, but it helps," she told me. "Everything you say makes sense to me," I told her. She blushed… for the first time in a while. "Ally, can-can I tell you something?" "Sure," she told me, laying her head down on top the piano.

I looked away from her. Just pretend like you're talking to her picture Austin, just pretend. "Ally, this is like, REALLY hard to say to you but… I'm in LOVE with you. I've liked you since kindergarten. I NEVER let go of that through all of these years. I didn't want to tell you because… I'm pretty sure you don't like me back… **(9)**" I trailed off.

Uh oh. She isn't saying anything, why isn't she saying anything? She's probably disgusted that an idiotic, egomaniacal, selfish jerk like me is in love with her. I looked at her and…

**Another Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long only about… TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! Unless I'm busy tomorrow… A/N TIME! Now NUMBER THINGY TIME!**

**1. Not A love song is a real song from Austin&Ally.**

**2. Queen is a real music thing. I don't know if it's a group or just a singer. But it's Laura Marano's favorite I think. Don't quote me on it but if any of you know her real favorite, feel free to tell me.**

**3. For those of you who don't know what it looks like, here it is: ****Kristen ITC.**

**4. For those of you who don't know what these initials are, it's Ally Serena Moon.**

**5. I don't know if this is actually someone's real name. It probably is. If it's yours or like one of your friend's or something, and I'll… um I'll… send you a shout out in my next 'fic haha.**

**6. it's that song I wrote in the last chapter! Oh, and it's called "Confidence" if any of you were wondering…**

**7. Writer's Block is a real thing. It's where you can't think of anything to write for something for those of you who don't know.**

**8. This song is I'm Not The One by 3OH!3.**

**9. I said the same exact thing in, I think the chapter before the last chapter.**

**Mmkay, see you in, like, twenty-four hours.**

**-Kenzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I realize now that that Kristen ITC thing… NEVER showed up. But uggggh, why must you all be SO FREAKING GOOD AT GUESSING? Is my story really that predictable? That's pretty sad. Okay, enough of my rambling, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

I looked at her and… "Uggggh!" I let a long groan. SHE FELL ASLEEP! Ugh, this just frustrates me to the limit. I stood up, walked over and kicked the door as hard as I could. There was the worst pain in my foot but I really did not give a crap. I then went to kick the couch, then the TV stand, then the piano. They all made my foot hurt worse.

But nothing, I mean NOTHING, could be more painful than the pain in my heart right now. My eyes stung and itched. I held my hands over my eyes and plopped down on the couch. No. No, I will not cry. Like I said before, I am NOT a little boy anymore. But I guess the heartache is enough to bring out the little boy.

I shoved my head into the couch pillow and cried. I cried and cried and cried and cried until I thought it wasn't possible for me to cry anymore. But… apparently it was possible. I kept crying. I thought- no, I knew- that I would never stop crying. Well, maybe I was exaggerating. I knew that I wouldn't stop crying for a pretty long time though.

I stood up to play the piano to find Ally lying across the keys. I know that this is kind of mean, but I was so disgusted by her right now that I didn't want to move her. I was sick and tired of her falling asleep or not hearing me EVERY SINGLE TIME that I plucked up the courage to tell her that I loved her.

I was just so furious at her right now that I couldn't even LOOK at her. I opened the door to the practice room, walked out and slammed the door closed as hard as I could. Ally probably woke up but I could care less. I walked- more like fell **(1)** - down the stairs. I didn't feel like getting the key to unlock the store door **(2)** so I just sat down at the store piano.

I played "Confidence" and still got nowhere with the song **(3)**. I was still sobbing uncontrollably so now the keys were soaked in my tears. After a moment, I started hyperventilating. This time, I got they key and burst out the door.

The cool night air froze my skin. I ran to the hospital which made me breathe heavier with my running. When I got there, they knew exactly what was wrong with me so they rushed me to a room. They hooked me up to a breather while the doctor spoke to me in a quiet, soothing voice.

"You're going to be okay. Just breathe deeply to try to slow your breathing." I did as she said and took ragged, deep breaths. It worked, though. She sank down in one of the guest chairs and said, "Honey, what caused you to hyperventilate?"

It was a few moments before I answered. In those few moments, I was slowing down my breathing. I'm lucky I didn't pass out. "Well, um… my friend, she um… she kind of made me cry very, very hard." "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" she asked. Well, I probably won't ever see this woman ever again in my life so I might as well tell her.

"Well, have you ever been to Sonic Boom?" she nodded. "My son goes there every day," she told me. "Do you know the girl who works there?" she nodded. "Well, she and I are best friends. Well, we were," I added remembering the reason I was at the hospital in the first place.

"Well, I was kind of in love with her and every single time that I actually plucked up enough courage to actually tell her," a tear fell down my cheek at what I said next. "She was either asleep or she didn't tell me. It's happened so many times now, and this time- this time was just the limit and…" I trailed off.

I couldn't go on. The doctor- Doctor Meyer, I think was her name- came and put a hand on my back. She moved her hand in a soothing circle on my back. This was very soothing. She let go and I lied back in my hospital bed.

"Is there anyone that you could call to come get you in the morning?" Doctor Meyer asked me. I thought about it for a minute. "No." I told her firmly. "No, my parents are away on vacation in Hawaii, I'm supposed to be staying with Dez but he's probably asleep and I can't remember his number anyway. Ally, Ally…" I trailed off.

But a few moments later, Doctor Meyer cleared her throat and I continued. "Ally, is the girl who works at Sonic Boom," Doctor Meyer lifted her head and said, "Ah." After this I said, "and she probably wouldn't even care if I died..."

I told Dr. Meyer. "Don't be so negative, maybe she feels the exact same way, you just don't know it."

I rolled over looking away from her. I looked out the window. "I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you… **(5)**" I sang softly to myself. "Well, you don't seem to have a problem with hurting me," I muttered.

"What was that Mr. Moon?" Dr. Meyer asked. "Nothing… and call me Austin," I said with a mischievous smile.

Next Day:

_Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that, dance like that, dance like that. Cause you're puttin' on a show. Can I take you back? Take you back? I just gotta ask you to show me yours, I'll show you mine. Don't you worry, you're too fine. We got one thing on our minds. And we got plenty of time._

I wrote down the lyrics on a pad of paper that had been next to my bed. I looked over the lyrics. Whoa, where had _they _come from? They were pretty good though if you ask me. But… no one's asking me, _especially _not… _ALLY._

Dr. Meyer had left the room. I was still in my regular clothes so I wouldn't be mistaken for a patient. I jumped up, the pad of paper snug in my pocket, and walked out the door towards Sonic Boom. I took out my headphones and put them in my ears.

I scrolled to my 3OH!3 section. I clicked a certain song and after a few seconds, my earphones blasted out the song as loud as it would go.

_I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY! I AIN'T YOUR CUTE LITTLE SEX TOY! I'M NOT YOUR LION OR YOUR TIGER. NAH NAH. WON'T BE YOUR NASTY LITTLE BOY! I'm not your boyfriend baby! I can't grant your every wish! I'm not your knight in shining armor! So I just leave you with this kiss!_

I walked into Sonic Boom and saw Ally standing at the counter, writing in her book.

_You can catch me on the speed train, beeper in a three-way. Shinin' with the gleam train. And your honey givin' me brain. You can catch me watchin' AI. Mellow, it's game time. Pinkie with the same shine. Pit bull and a canine. You know I rep' this shit! _**(6)**

"Austin!" I think is what Ally yelled at me. I guess she doesn't like my profanity. So let me keep singing to annoy the crap out of her.

_I got it tatted on my skin. If you fuckin' with my city, then you fuckin' with my kin. You know I rep' this shit; I got my hands up on your chest. Motherfuckers best believe it, that you fuckin' with the best. I'm not your boyfriend baby, I ain't your cute little sex toy. I'm not your lion or your tiger. Nah, Nah. Won't be your nasty little boy. Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend baby. Yeah, I can't grant your every wish. Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor. So I just leave you with this kiss. Kill the lights. These children learn from cigarette burns._

A bunch of kids in the store looked up at me.

_Fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks. All these asphyxiated, self-medicated, take the white pill, you'll feel alright. _**(7)**

At this point, Ally walked up and yanked the earphones out of my ears and my iPod out of my hand. "AUSTIN!" she screamed in my ear making my ears ring. "What?" I said scratching me ear. "Stop listening to this or just stop singing it. I'm losing customers because of you," she whisper-yelled at me.

I looked around, most of the kids were gone, along with their parents.

Ally's POV:

What is _wrong_ with Austin? Whoa, wait a minute. What is _that_? "What's that, Austin?" I said pointing to his wrist. "It's a hospital bracelet. What do we have to eat here?" he asked me. "No eating in the store," he rolled his eyes at this. "And why were you at the hospital?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I was hyperventilating. Ima go see what we have to eat in the practice room," he said pointing to the practice room. He started walking away.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me. I didn't let go of his wrist. I pulled him down so that I was looking him straight in the eye. "Austin…" I said slowly. "What happened and why were you hyperventilating?" I said in my most soothing voice.

Austin's POV:

Oh, no. She's using her soothing voice. I can never say no to that. I took a deep breath. "Can you take your break?" I asked her. She nodded then yelled, "Dad, I'm taking my break!" I heard a faint, "Okay," and then footsteps. I pulled Ally up to the practice room before Mr. Dawson could see me.

I don't know why but lately I've been trying to avoid him. I shut the practice door behind us and locked it. Ally's face turned as red as a tomato. "Well, do you remember last night? When you laid your head down on the piano?" she nodded. "Well, when you fell asleep, I didn't know that you were asleep so I told you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"I had no confidence before and every time I DO have confidence, you're either asleep and I don't know or you don't hear me. I got sick and tired of it. I-I st-started c-crying. D-don't t-tell a-anybody, o-okay?" I asked her, starting to cry again.

She put a warm hand on my face. "Austin, shh, it's okay. It's okay," she said in the most soothing and mother-like voice I've ever heard. We sat down on the couch. I put my head on her shoulder. I was still crying. "L-like I said, I started crying and-and after a-a while, I-I started hy-hyperven-ventila-lating. So-so I ran to-to the hospital," I told her.

"Th-they said that I-I would be fine. I-I was r-really mad a-at you. I-I wrote a-a r-really r-repulsive s-song. I-I don't even know where i-it c-came from," I said taking out the piece of paper from my pocket and handing it to her. I sat up and watched her expressions as she read over it. First, it was soothing; then it was repulsion; then it was disgust; then it was soothing again.

"Austin…" she said but I cut her off. "I-I don't e-even know." I took it from her, crumbled it up and threw it across the room into the trash can. "I-I'm still a little mad at you," I said looking down into her eyes. I leaned down but stopped. I looked away. "I-I'm sorry for whatever I did," she told me.

I know that she can't help that she gets tired really easily. "It's okay, you can't help it," I told her. I still couldn't look into her eyes. "Um… maybe we should practice for the play. It IS tomorrow," Ally suggested. Oh crap the play! "Yes, yes we should," I said as calmly as possible.

Ally took out our scripts and, as usual, we skipped over the kiss. But right when we were supposed to practice the kiss Ally had a look in her eyes. Love, longing, pleading, does she WANT to kiss me? No, it can't be. I-I must be thinking about my OWN eyes and what I want.

Next Day:

Today is the play and we're backstage. Ally looks beautiful in her Juliet costume. These puffy shoulder things look really stupid on me. Well, I think so. But the hundreds-maybe thousands** (8)**-of girls watching probably won't think so. Ally walked up to me and said, "Austin, I don't think I can do this. I mean, do you SEE how many people are out there?"

I peeked out of the curtain and my eyes widened. Every single seat was filled and this theater was HUGE! I straightened my expression.

I looked at her and smiled. "Trust me, you can do this, Gerbil."

**Heeeey. How you guys doin'? Sorry that this chapter kind of sucks and that it's kind of depressing, it's just that I've never written a depressing story before and I wanted to see how my first turns out.**

**And now we all know that I should NEVER… EVER write a sad story EVER AGAIN, right? Oh and I took down the poll, I know EXACTLY what I want to do with this story. But awwww wasn't that last line cute? I really LOVE that line, it's my favorite.**

**Anyway:**

**1. He pretty much fell down the stairs because he was in a hurry to get down since he was mad at Ally.**

**2. The store door locks from both sides in this story.**

**3. He hasn't gotten anywhere with the song because I haven't gotten anywhere with the song, haha.**

**4. I'm Not The One by 3OH!3.**

**5. Excuse mine and Austin's profanity.**

**6. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3OH!3.**

**7. I say this small number because I mean, seriously, how many girls do you think would watch some kind of play channel? Pfffft.**

**-Kenzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bubbleina 15, yes, yes I did. I saw it on their UStream video for New Year's and he was like, "What's my favorite…? Oh, Romeo and Juliet!" and I was like OMG that would be SUCH a great fanfic THANKS ROSS! I literally screamed it even though they couldn't hear me.**

"**Trust me; you can do this, Gerbil." I love that. With ALL OF MY FREAKING HEART! I hope I'm not the only one who thinks it's really sweet? Anyway, ignore my excitement with my last line, HERE BE THE STORY! Haha jk. But really, here's the story…**

"Trust me; you can do this, Gerbil." After I said this, the curtains opened and her legs carried her onto the stage. She sounded so great that… I almost forgot when to go on. Luckily, someone came up to me and said, "A few more minutes and you go on."

I got ready and tugged at my puffy shoulder things. It seemed like FOREVER before our kiss scene. When I realized that scene was next, I literally jumped with joy. "Something wrong… or exciting or something?" Ally asked me, giggling at my jumping.

I immediately stopped and said "No, I just love this play," casually. We walked out onto stage and we were about an inch apart. Right before we kissed, I whispered, "I love you Ally Serena Dawson," and then closed the gap between us as the crowd burst into applause and cheers.

When we broke apart, she bit her lip. Did-did she not love me back? Oh no. Why did I have to tell her? I knew I was making a fool of myself. She said, "I love you Romeo."_Romeo. _**(1)**

Okay Austin, don't get a head of yourself. Maybe she's just trying to stay in character. Maybe she would tell me after the play. Like _I _was supposed to do. I tried to ignore this and go on with the play but I knew I failed at this because when it was over Ally asked me, "Are you okay Austin?"

"Did you-" she stopped suddenly. "Oh, wait. You didn't kiss that girl, did you?" I shook my head. "Did you _not_ hear what I said before we kissed?" I asked her irritated. "Don't get all annoyed with me, okay? And yes, I did hear what you said," she said. I looked down.

"Well…" I shoved my hands into my pockets and tried to force myself to look casual, unsuccessfully. "How-how do you feel about me?" I said stressing the word 'me' without looking up. "Well, I-um… I-I really like you too," she told me.

I sighed. "So… what you're telling me is… that you don't… love me back?" I asked her. "Well, up until about two months ago, I didn't think that I was even READY for love…" she trailed off. I lightened up and looked into her eyes.

She-she looked away? But-but she just basically told me that she loves me… "Ally? Do you remember when I told you that I knew the special girl that I wanted to be my first kiss?" she just nodded and didn't look up at me. "Well, you were that special girl…" I trailed off. She managed a small smile from what I could see. Her head was completely down looking at her feet.

"Ally?" I was worried. She wasn't talking or moving an inch- no, not even a centimeter. I took her chin in my hands and lifted her head up. I was horrified by what I saw. Ally was crying softly. What's wrong?

We walked back to Sonic Boom in awkward silence. I went to pull Ally up to the practice room to talk about it but she shook her head. "I have to work my shift," she said nonchalantly. "Fine," I told her letting go of her wrist. "But don't think that we aren't talking about this later," I said, eyeing her.

I walked up to the practice room. I paced for about ten minutes. Then I sat on the couch and sketched Ally a picture of a gerbil **(2)**. This took about twenty minutes. Then I watched tv for about five minutes because nothing good was on. Then I played random notes that seemed to go together on the piano for about fifteen minutes. Then I just stood in the corner twiddling with my fingers for about ten minutes. **(3)**

When I was about to go play the piano, Ally opened the door which almost smacked me straight in the face. She walked in and looked around. I walked up behind her and said, "Ally." She spins around. "Where were you?" she asked me, bewildered. "In the corner," I said pointing at it and shoving my hands into my pockets.

She went and sat down at the piano and started playing. I went over and slammed my hands down onto the piano making it let out the most awful noise I've ever heard. I didn't mean to hit it so hard; I guess I was just a little infuriated.

She sighed and looked up at me then looked down at her hands. "Ally, what is the deal with you?" I asked irritated. "Well, I think it's better off if we just be friends," she said with tears in her voice. "I'm sorry," she told me.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. My eyes itched and burned. There was a lump in my throat that I just could not get rid of. How come Ally can just bring out the little boy in me? It's not fair! I dropped to my knees in front of her and cried my eyes out. "Ally… I… _why?"_ I asked her.

"Be-because we're _best friends_ and… I don't want to jeopardize that…" she trailed off. "You have a boyfriend don't you?" I asked quietly, not sobbing for seconds before bursting into tears again. "What? No," she said nervously. I looked at her.

"Okay, fine! There's this guy that I've known for a very long time. We've been friends since I was eight years old. And-and I think I might love him…" I looked at her. "He's always been there for me. I mean I love you too, don't get me wrong," she put her head down in her hands as she said this.

"I just don't know who I love more…" **(4)**

I looked away. I couldn't stand it. I ran out the practice room door, down the stairs, and out the front doors of Sonic Boom. I didn't know where I was going but I kept running. I ended up running to my house. I ran inside and ignored my mom to run up to my room. I slammed the door shut as hard as I could and threw myself down onto my bed.

I cried for what seemed like ages before I finally just passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I went to get up but I realized that my arms were strapped down to the bed. What? I screamed and screamed and struggled and struggled. I just could NOT get out of it. I heard the door open. I couldn't see who it was because of the curtain draped around my bed.

A perky upbeat girl pulled back the curtains and yelled, "Hi!" I squinted. "Darla? Darla Cartwright?" I asked. For some reason, I recognized her. She nodded her head really hard. We started talking about childhood memories that just flooded back to me.

We talked for what felt like hours. Then she said something that reminded me of _her_. "_She _told you that didn't she?" I hissed at Darla. **(5)**

Suddenly I was back in my bed. I picked up the book from my night stand and looked at it. This is what I get for _reading_. Why was I reading in the first place? I threw the_Mockingjay_**(6)** book across the room. I crossed my room to look at the moon.

I walked over and took my keyboard and brought it back to the window sill.

_I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away, I want you back. I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. You're all I had, you're all I had. At night when the stars light on my room, I sit by myself, talkin' to the moon, tryin' to get to you. In hopes you're on the other side, talkin' to me too or am I a fool? Who sits alone? Talkin' to the moon._** (7)**

I write this down as I sing it on a sheet of paper. "Ally Serena Dawson," I sang over and over again in different pitches with different rhythms. Why should I care about her? She knows that she's in love with that other guy. Why did I have to ask and why did she have to tell me the reason? Why do I have to be so nosy and why does she have to be so honest?

I-I can't say that I hate her, but I can't say that I don't care about this and that I'm still in love with her. I feel like a girl right now, big time. But I don't care. Has she been kissing and possibly… _doing things _with this… this guy?

Probably.

Probably just to make me feel awful… or… or maybe she actually… cared about me?

Next Day:

I don't even know why she tries to spare my feelings, it's not like she cares about them. I open my door to go to the park and find a note taped to my door. I take it down to read it.

_Dear Austin,_

_I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about yesterday. I honestly need you in my life. I still don't know who I love more. I just hope my heart chooses soon. I don't want to end up losing you. But I don't want to lose John either. I'm sorry._

_Love, Ally._

Was she saying that she was sorry that last time for choosing this… this _John _or is she still sorry for yesterday? I balled up the piece of paper and threw it across my room, not caring where it landed. I walked out the door and to the park. I saw Pickles the goose. Ally was the first thing that popped into my mind of course. I went and sat down on a bench. This was Ally and I's favorite bench. I was not going to cry. I left the bench and sat down at a tree.

This was Ally and I's favorite tree. I could feel the tears coming now. Everywhere I looked, I thought of Ally. I climbed up the tree, all the way to the top. It was a really tall tree so nobody would be able to see me. I let the tears flow as they may.

I looked at the branches. I see a carving in the tree. I remember carving it in kindergarten. _A+A_ and under that was another: _AM+AD_. Under that was another: ALM+ASD. How many were there? I asked myself wiping away tears. There was one more: _ALM+ASD=FOREVER _with a heart around it. I pointed to it and told myself, "This one's a lie, Austin, a _lie_."

"The biggest lie in the world," I corrected myself. I breathed in deeply and went to climb down… before falling out of the tree. **(8)**

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is… uh… kinda late… and depressing (even though I promised I wouldn't ever write another depressing story… and short… heh. My mom had my laptop and my sister was on the family computer. But I sowwy. Kay numbers. I almost forgot.**

**1. I don't know if this actually is, like, the actual lines and stuff from Romeo and Juliet. I didn't have time to look it up.**

**2. Because she's his gerbil. I hope that you noticed this on your own…**

**3. This was an hour for those of you who don't notice this.**

**4. Sorry, I've been reading a lot of **_**The Hunger Games Trilogy. **_**I'm on **_**Mockingjay**_**, but just to let you know, Austin is Peeta, Ally is Katniss, and OC (John) is Gale.**

**5.****Scene from the book **_**Mockingjay**_**.**

**6. **_**Mockingjay **_**is a real book from the **_**Hunger Games Trilogy**_** by Suzanne Collins.**

**7. Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars.**

**8. He just fell out of a REALLY tall tree from the TOP! Who thinks he's dead? Who thinks he's alive? Who knows what's going to happen next? Or thinks they know?**

**Sorry, I really like writing in Austin's POV, but there will be a quick Ally's POV in the next chapter. CRAP! SPOILER ALERT! Sorry.**

**-Kenzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeello my lovelies! How are you all doing today? Good? Me? I'm just… AWESOME! I don't know why but I'm in an AWESOME mood today. Mandy Hale, Austin carved the initials and stuff into their favorite tree. Okay, here's your story.**

I looked up and I saw her before blacking out.

Ally's POV:

"AUSTIN?" I pulled my phone out and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" **(1) **"Um, my friend just fell out of a really tall tree and I think he's unconscious because he isn't moving," I said without taking a breath. "What's your address?" I told her the address.

"Okay ma'am, someone will be over there soon," I hung up the phone and looked down at Austin. I sank down to my knees. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Austin?" I said gently while slapping his face softly. Maybe he'll wake up. He moaned softly.

I can't believe no one noticed this and came over to help. I jumped up. "YOU ARE ALL SO SELF ABSORBED THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT A BOY FELL OUT OF THE TOP OF THIS TREE!" I yelled at them, gesturing to Austin and our tree.

Everyone started walking over. "No! Forget it now! The ambulance is already coming to pick him up!" I yelled at them. Oh, I hope he wasn't trying to commit suicide because I didn't want to be with him just yet. I heard the ambulance sirens. They ran over and put Austin on the gurney. They gestured for me to climb into the back with him.

I climbed in slowly and called John. I started crying. "John, I-I th-think th-that we should just be…" I trailed off. I could not say the word 'friends'. I heard his heavy breathing. He was going to cry, I just knew it. He always breathed very heavily before starting to cry.

"B-but Ally…" "John…" He knew what I was thinking. He always knew, no matter how good I hid it. "John, I'm really sorry," I told him. "This is because of that Austin guy isn't it?" I could hear the anger in his voice, whereas I couldn't say anything.

"No, of-of course it isn't. It-it's…" I trailed off again. I couldn't lie to him. "Yes." "But Ally, I thought that," his anger died down and turned back into sadness. "I thought you said that we were meant to be. You-you said this just yesterday," his voice was just above a whisper.

"But-but what about… our kiss? Our first kiss that we had just yesterday that happened right after you said that we were meant to be!" I could tell he was trying to be angry at me but it was failing. Neither of us could ever manage to stay mad at each other.

"John, I'm sorry. It's just that Austin just did something because I wouldn't be with him that I know you would probably never do. We could stay f-f-f-f-friends," I told him. "No, we're either together or not at all," he said. "No! I need both of you in my life!" I yelled.

I lowered my voice remembering that I was in the back of an ambulance. We got to the hospital and I had talked to John the whole way. I passed a sign that said "No Cell Phones Beyond This Point."**(2) **"John, I can't talk to you while I'm in the hospital room. I have to go, bye." I hung up after we both said our final goodbyes.

John's POV: **(Only for a minute.)**

Why is my Ally at the hospital? Is she okay? Or is it stupid Austin? I hope that it's him that's hurt and not my Ally. Sometimes, I am so jealous of him. I admit it. I kicked the wall beside me bed before sitting down on my bed. I put my head in my hands and thought about Ally. What is going on over there?

Ally's POV:

I watched Austin lying on his assigned bed in his hospital gown. No one else was occupying this room. I hope it stayed that way. Why did he jump out of the tree? Or did he fall? He wasn't trying to commit suicide. The Austin I knew would never do something like that. It _had_ to be an accident. It just _had _to be.

Austin moaned and I rushed to the chair that was closest to his bed. His eyes fluttered open but he was looking the opposite way. "Ally?" After he said this, he looked at me.

Austin's POV: **(3)**

"Ally?" I repeated. She nodded. I looked around. "What am I doing here?" I asked her. "Well, you-you fell out of our tree," she told me. Everything came flooding back to me. "Oh, yeah. I was at the very top and I went to climb down and my foot slipped," I told her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "What? Are you _happy _that I almost died from falling out of a tree?" I asked in disbelief. She responded quickly. "No! I thought that you were committing suicide because I wouldn't be with you!" she almost yelled at me.

"Oh. No I-I would never commit suicide," I looked at the floor. "I went down to the cafeteria and got you some pancakes," she told me. I looked up. "The other food they brought you was oatmeal. I know you hate oatmeal so I ate it," she told me giggling, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I pulled the table with pancakes toward me. I ate quickly. "Thank Ally. But how did I get to the hospital anyway? Did you call? I saw you before I passed out," I said and she just nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. I sat up and my head instantly started hurting. I ignored this.

I took her right hand in both of mine. "Thank you," I told her. "I picked you," she whispered. "What?" I asked. "I picked you over John," she said. I was so excited that I did a fist pump which hurt my arm but I didn't care.

But it hurt really badly. Only then did I realize that my arm had been in a cast and I had just yanked it out. I screamed in pain as the doctors ran in. They saw my injured arm out of my cast and put it back in. They then shoved a large pill down my throat. I guessed it was a pain killer because I passed out minutes later.

_Ally was wearing a purple dress that went to her thighs before flowing outwardly. Her hair was straightened. And she was wearing six inch black heels. She walked towards me. How was she not tripping? The Ally I knew was as clumsy as possible._

_She put one of her hands to my shoulder and the other grabbed my hand. My free hand went to her shoulder too. We danced and danced and danced and danced. Until Ally gave me a brief kiss on the lips and started walking away. "Ally," I murmured over and over again._

Ally's POV: **(Only for a minute again)**

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally," Austin murmured over and over again. I caressed his hair. "I'm here, Austin, I'm here," I told him.

Austin's POV:

"_I'm here, Austin, I'm here," I heard her say. But where is here? I started walking in the way she left. I found a house and walked in. She was sitting crossed-legged on the floor except she was wearing a completely different white wedding dress. She stood up when she saw me and started walking away again._

_I grabbed her and spun her around before she could go anywhere else. I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately… _before waking up. I didn't want to open my eyes from that wonderful feeling. But for some reason… I still felt it.

I opened my eyes. Ally was laying ontop of me, kissing me. I shut my eyes and kept kissing her. She actually did choose me. I smiled against her lips and she smiled against mine. I could feel my ribs hurting as I pulled her closer. I ignored this too even though it hurt worse than my arm. The doctors came in and I heard them order her to get off of me.

She ignored this as I would have. They tried to pick her up off of me but I wouldn't let go of her. "He's going to be in so much pain Miss!" I heard them yell. I pulled away from Ally briefly and said, "I don't mind," before kissing her again.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled away from each other and gasped for air. We laughed between gasps. When we caught our breath, I said, "I love you, I really do. I've been in love with you since kindergarten," I kissed her cheek. "I never let go of that." **(4)**

"I love you," was all she could manage because she had burst into tears. Good tears. She went to say something else but I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she didn't say another word. She climbed off of me and sank into chair. The doctors came in and gave me some more pain medication.

It was strong enough to make me drowsy but not strong enough to knock me out. Then Dr. Meyer came in and told us that visiting hours were over. "Can you make another exception?" I asked her. She looked out the door before nodding. She grabbed a "Do Not Disturb" sign and put it outside the door.

It was around midnight but Ally was what made me a little kid on a sugar high. I was bouncing off the walls. I was so excited that Ally actually chose me. I felt like Peeta and Katniss and how happy they were when they were allowed to be the two victors alive in their first Hunger Games.

Wow.

I really need to stop reading those books…

Ally seemed to be as excited as I was. Wait, what? Usually, around this time Ally was falling out. "Ally? Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me with the most confused look on her face. "What?" she asked me. "Well, I mean, it's, like, _four in the freaking morning._ Usually you're dead to the world. **(5)**" I told her.

"I'm just in a good mood," she said seductively. Whoa, when did she learn to be seductive? I like it. Two can play at that game. "Well, I can put you in an even better mood," I said, matching her tone. She smiled seductively. I smiled back. She climbed into my hospital bed.

I kissed her neck over and over again before kissing my way to her jaw line then around her lips and to her temple. I kissed my way back down and missed her lips on purpose again.

Teasing.

"Teaser!" she said, as if reading my thoughts. "I try," I told her, chuckling. She teased me back, up and down, skipping my lips. Then out of nowhere, she kissed me on the lips, surprising me. We both smiled. Then her phone rang.

She didn't acknowledge it. "Ally, get your phone, it's really annoying," I told her. She counted, "Five, four, three, two, one," and it stopped ringing. We kissed again and her phone interrupted again. "Ally, what if it's your dad?" I asked her.

"He called earlier and I told him that I would be staying at Trish's tonight. I knew he would want me to come home if I told him I was at the hospital with you," she said. What about my mom? She's going to be so worried about me.

"I called your mom too and told her that everything was going to be alright but I didn't tell her what happened," she told me. Is she really reading my mind or something? That's, like, twice now.

She walked over and looked at her phone. She sighed before answering it. "Hello? No. No. No!" There were pauses between every sentence. "No. Yes, I did. No. Don't say that, John, don't make me feel bad that way." I heard a bunch of commotion on the caller's end. "John? John, are you there? Don't even mess with me. This isn't even funny." **(6)** She hung up the phone a moment after saying that.

"What happened?" I asked her. She burst into tears. "It's a long story," she told me. I gestured for her to come lay down beside me. "I've got time," I told her, caressing her hair. She told me the story of how she keeps telling John that she chose me.

"And a minute before I hung up, he pretended to commit suicide but finally he said please one more time and I hung up," she told me, her tears dying down. Unlike any other guy, I listened to her through the whole speech. It took about forty-five minutes to actually finish it, but I listened to it all. "Thank you, Austin," she said.

"For what?" I asked confused. "For actually listening, instead of tuning it out like most other guys would," she told me. I swear she's reading my mind. "Are you reading my mind?" I asked her seriously. "Yes," I couldn't tell if she was joking or if she was serious.** (7)**

Later That Day Since They Went To Sleep At Like 4 in the Morning:

Dr. Meyer woke us up and told Ally to walk out and around the corner and come around the other way as if she just got here. She did as she was told and came back in. A doctor watched as she walked in so I acted surprised. "Ally! I'm glad you could make it back today!" I told her. She gave me a confused look and I winked at her.

The doctor who was looking at us walked away. "There was a suspicious doctor out there," I told her. "Ohhhh," she said.

After this, they finally let me go home. I drove Ally to her house but she didn't get out. "Are you going to get out?" I asked her.

"No, Austin, I know that you know that your mom and dad are on vacation for the rest of the week," she told me. Crap, how does she know that? "How do you know that?" I asked her. "Your mom told me when I talked to her yesterday. Austin, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked me.

"I forgot," I shrugged. "You know, when people fall out of really tall trees, they forget things sometimes," I said jokingly. "But, why aren't you going to go home?" "Because I'm going to stay with you," she told me.

"Ally, that's really okay, I'm capable of staying alone," I told her, chuckling. "No," she grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "I _want_ to." "Oh, I gotcha," I told her. I pulled out of her driveway and to my house. We let go of each other's hands just for a moment so that we could get out of the car.

"Only sexy guys have cars like these," she said giggling. "Calling me sexy?" I asked her. She nodded still laughing. "Well you're not sexy," I told her. She immediately stopped laughing. "What?" she asked me. "You are beautiful," this immediately brought a huge smile to her face.

"Thank you," she said, giving me a hug. He got the keys out and unlocked the door. We walked inside hugging.

Ally's POV:

I had never seen Austin's house closely before. When I stormed through it to his room to yell at him for stealing my song, I never really looked around but now I see it closely. It looks like one of those houses in a furniture magazine. And Austin looks like the handsome real estate salesman.

Austin's POV: **(8)**

I looked at Ally. She was just taking in the way my house looked apparently. I led her up to the hallway where we stopped outside my room. "Um, I'm going to take a nap. The guest bedroom is right down there," I pointed to the door and she gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked her. "You don't think I'm tired, too?" she asked me. "I know you're tired, which is why I showed you where the guest bedroom was," I told her.

She put her arms around me. "You're going to make me sleep _all _alone?" she asked me pouting. I feel so clueless sometimes. I took her hand and led her into my room and to my bed. I took off my shirt and my pants, leaving me in my boxers **(9)**. She took off her shirt but left on her tank top. Darn…

We lay down on my bed. I put my arms around her waist protectively. She sunk down into my chest. I caressed her hair and she traced circles on my back. I kissed her hair before falling asleep. I love Ally Serena Dawson, I had been repeating over and over again in my head.

Next Day: **(10)**

I woke up and groped for Ally but only felt my comforter. My eyes flashed open. Ally was gone. Where could she have gone?

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in two whole days. I've been pretty busy. Friday I went skating and yesterday was my dad's birthday so I had to go to my grandma's where there is NO internet access at all. So I'm sorry to you all. Forgive me?**

**1. This is exactly what they say if you call 911**.

**2. Um, there is a sign at the hospital that says something **_**like **_**this but not exactly this.**

**3. Sorry, I just LOVE Austin's POV. He's more fun. Haha.**

**4. This was just a revised version of him confessing his love for her. The other times he said something kind of different.**

**5. This just means you're so deep in sleep that it's hard for someone to wake you up.**

**6. Ally and John's conversation: A: Hello? J: Ally, please choose me. A: No. J: Please. A: No. J: Ally, please! A: No! J: Please, I can't stop thinking about you. A: No. J: …you chose **_**him**_**, didn't you? A: Yes, I did. J: Pleeeease. A: No. J: Ally, I'm going to die if you don't choose me. A: Don't say that, John, don't make me feel bad that way. J: **_***Commotion* **_**A: John? John, are you there? J: **_***Silence* **_**a: John, don't mess with me. J: **_***Silence* **_**a: This isn't even funny. J:**_***More silence for a while* **_**Ally, please? Then Ally hangs up.**

**7. She was joking.**

**8. Sorry, I like his POV too much.**

**9. Well, I couldn't leave him **_**completely **_**naked, no matter how much I **_**really **_**wanted to. Haha.**

**10. Yes, they slept **_**all **_**day long.**

**Yeah, so there's the story and the number whatjamajiggers, but see you next time!**

**-Kenzie**


	8. Chapter 8

**IHateOCs? Yeah, hi. I don't care if I just lost you as a reader because I have plenty more and they might kind of hate my story right now but they know that there has to be a mushy lovey-dovey ending so they keep reading. What in the world is bish anyway? And plenty of my readers love my Hunger Games connections. And they are self-absorbed because they were too ABSORBED in themselves and what they were doing to notice that a guy just fell out of a really tall tree; nobody even noticed when he screamed. This chapter is much better but no, you're missing out. So goodbye, hopefully and probably forever. You will not be missed.**

**Thank you to all of you who might hate my story at the moment but keep reading. You're really special to me and I love you all so much!**

I checked the bathroom but it was empty. I looked in the guest bedroom but it was untouched. I walked down the hallway, checking every door but none of them were occupied. I ran downstairs and tripped on the last step. "Ow!" I screamed. I had bashed my chin on the floor.

My whole body was still aching from falling out of the tree but in a burst of adrenaline, I barely felt it. I searched the whole entire house before jumping out of the door. I ran down the porch stairs and ran around the house twice before yelling, "Ally!" "I'm up here," I heard.

"Where's here?" I asked panicked. "In the tree, in your tree house," I heard Ally say. I looked up at her. She was in my old tree house, crying. I climbed up; the tree wasn't as high as the one in the park so it wasn't that bad.

When I got up into the tree, I pulled Ally into a warm hug and she sunk into my chest. "What's wrong, Gerbil?" I asked her; it was my attempt at cheering her up, calling her Gerbil. "I'm just worried about John. He-he's really jealous of you right now since I picked you over him," she told me.

"Well, you chose me and if he's jealous he's just going to have to deal with it," I told her. Ally wiped her tears. "You're right, you're right," she said. I helped her up and she jumped down the tree. I wish I could do that. "Are you coming down?" she asked me. I couldn't tell her that I was _afraid_ to jump down **(1)**.

I mean, seriously, how manly is that? "Oh, yeah, I'll be down in a second. Just go on inside and wait for me," I told her. She nodded and turned walk inside. "Hey Ally?" she turned. "Yeah, Austin?" she said. "Stay beautiful," I said, winking. She turned around but she probably didn't think that I saw her blush.

"I'll try!" she called back to me, walking inside. Okay, Austin, it's okay, you can get down. I looked down. It looked higher than I thought it was. Okay, okay. I exhaled. I looked around and slapped my forehead. There's a ladder right there. I climbed down slowly.

I walked inside and Ally was in the kitchen eating pickles. Of course, typical Ally. "Pickle eater," Ally's head snapped up in surprise. She threw the pickle down on the napkin that she had set on the island. "Sorry, I just saw pickles in the fridge," I crossed over to her, "and-and you know I _love_ pickles so I just-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Ally, anything in this house is yours," I told her smiling. She put her arms around me. "Well, you're in this house aren't you?" she asked. "So does that mean that you're mine too?" I nodded. "Duh!" I said, laughing. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"And you," I said, "Are mine." I gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Do you want some breakfast? Pickles aren't that much of a breakfast." She nodded. "What do you want?" I asked her. She sat up on the island.

"Ummmm… I don't know. What do you want?" she asked me. "You know what I want," I said. She smiled at me. "Well, what do you want to _eat_?" she asked me giggling. "Well, my second favorite thing in the world is…" I asked her. "Pancakes!" she said. I nodded like a teacher who was proud of his student. "Very good. Looks like you know me better than I thought you did," I told her. "I can make pancakes like a _pro_," she told me.

"Pfffft, whatever," I told her. "It's true!" she said in mock-surprise. "Prove it," I told her. "Pancake mix please," she said. I went over to the right cabinet and pulled out the mix and handed it to her. She went to work as I stretched out on the couch. I felt like we were a married couple. I relaxed for a moment before an idea popped into my head.

"Ally, I'll be back in a while, I'm just going to go to the store," I told her. "For what?" she asked. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Grapes! Okay, bye!" I ran out the door and to my car.

Later That Day:

"Ally, I'm back," I said. "I ate your pancakes," she said letting out a loud belch **(2)**. I froze and once she saw the expression on my face said, "I'm kidding, I stuck them in the microwave so that you could heat them up when you got back."

"Okay, thanks," I stuck the box **(3)** in my jacket pocket and crossed to the microwave. I put it on for one minute before crossing over to the couch. "So… whatcha wanna do?" I asked her, dropping down onto the couch. "Well, I would say something but it's very cliché," she told me.

"Go ahead and say it, silly," I said. "Well," she got closer to me. "I was thinking that we could maybe cuddle up and watch a movie," she said. _*Beeeep*_ the microwave went off but I ignored it. "What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked her. "Mm, I don't know. What do you have?" she asked me.

"Well, almost anything really, we have Netflix," I told her, pointing to the Xbox. "Way too big of a choice," she said giggling. "Um, what's your favorite movie?" she asked. "Romeo and Juliet, 1968 edition," I added.

"Wow," was all she could get out. "What?" I asked her confused. "Well, it's just that that play is so romantic and you're just so… Austin," she said. My mouth dropped open. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just that the Austin I know is insane," once she saw my expression she added, "Insane in the good way." I wiggled out of her grasp and sat on the floor. "So you don't think I can be romantic?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head guiltily.

"It's just that I've never been romantic with you!" I said, suddenly mad. "No, Austin that's not what I meant!" she yelled at me. "Then what _did _you mean?" I asked her. "I-I don't know," she said quietly. "I-I'm sorry," she told me. **(4)**

"It's okay, Ally," I told her, climbing back onto the couch and giving her a hug. "I love you Austin," she told me. "I love you too, Ally," I told her. I grabbed my guitar and sat back down beside her. I started playing the tune that had been stuck to the inside of my brain all day.

_Give me more lovin' that I've ever had. Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad. Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. Barely gettin' mad. I'm so glad I found you… I love bein' around you. You make it easy. It's as easy as one, two, one, two, three, four. There's only one thing two do three words four you. I love you. There's only one way two say those three words and that's what I'll do. I love you. _**(5)**

She motioned for me to give her my guitar. I handed it over to her and she started playing a sweet sound. I thought she could only play the piano. I guess a multitalented girl like her can play more than one beautiful instrument.

_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super fucking _**(6) **_cute and I can't stand it. I've been searching for a boy that's just like you. 'Cause I know that your heart is true. Baby, I love you I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it. _**(7)**

"Did you come up with that on the spot?" I asked her. "Yeah, did you?" she asked me. I nodded. "Do you want to hear the best song ever?" I asked her. She giggled before saying, "Sure." "Okay. My brothers, my sister, and I wrote this song," I told her.

"You have siblings?" she asked me. I nodded. "We have a band together called R5. It's me, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ratliff. Ratliff isn't really my brother and his real name is Ellington but he's our family's best friend and we started calling him Ratliff so that he could be in the band without us having to change the name," I explained. **(8)**

"Where are they?" Ally asked me. "Oh, well Rydel asked if she could stay with her boyfriend while my parents are away, bad decision if you ask me. Riker is at our grandparent's house, he really loves going there. Rocky is away on a school field trip and Ratliff, well, Ratliff is at his own house," I finished chuckling.

"Okay, so…" she said. "Are you going to play that song or not?" she said giggling. "Oh, yeah, I forgot," I said laughing nervously. "Alright here we go," I said starting the song on my guitar.

_Two years in the Golden State. Stayin' up and writin' way too late. Everybody's always workin'. Mom and Dad are always driving everywhere. Lookin' back at our life, it really makes you be aware. And don't think we ever forgot; we know we're more than a lot. This last year has gone so good, some of you may say we should… We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last. They just don't know how! Look at us now! _**(9)**

"That was beautiful, and I've heard your band before, I love 'Say You'll Stay," she told me. "Oh you've heard us before?" she nodded. "Do you want me to play 'Say You'll Stay' for you?" I asked her. She nodded again.

_It's summer time and you are all that's on my mind. Every day. It seems like we could stay up and talk through the night, oh, what do you say? Say you'll stay. I just keep on wishin' every day. No more runnin' around. When I'm around, just say you'll stay._

"Nice," she said. "What?" I asked her. "Your fingers," she said. I did notice that she was staring at them the whole time. "Wh-what about them?" I asked her. "Well, Th-they just work so-so fast and they're beautiful…" she trailed off deep in thought. She realized what she just said and blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you, but they would never compare to _your _beautiful fingers and how fast _they _work when you're lost in a fast song. Then they slow down because you go into your own little world. Then they're back to being fast again when you realize you're on Earth. I wish I lived in that little world you always go to," I told her.

"Well, in a way, you do live there. Usually, the song is a love song and all the love songs that I've ever written were about you so when I go off into that world, I'm thinking about you because the song is about you," she rambled. I stared at her fingers which were intertwined with my fingers. I began rubbing her knuckles in habit.

After a few moments of rubbing her knuckles I stopped. "Sorry, force of habit." She kissed my cheek and said, "It's okay, it soothes me," she told me. She reached up and ruffled my hair. She then started tracing circles around my ear.

I looked down into those big brown eyes and my free hand felt up her body from her waist to her neck. My other hand let go of her hand and put itself around her waist, pulling her closer. The hand that I let go of went to my neck. Finally, I slowly pulled her close enough to connect our lips.

I never noticed before how soft her lips were. Her fingers played around in my hair. I guess she really did like it. This wasn't just one of our regular, random kisses. This was an actual kiss, like, from a cliché movie where there was a moment first and they slowly leaned in. My whole body was screaming at me to stop, but my heart was whispering to never let go of her.

Never let go of the girl I've been in love with for twelve whole years now. Never let go of the songwriter, business-partner, and best friend. Never let go of Ally Serena Dawson.

Never let go, Austin.

Never let go.

Never. **(10)**

I let go of Ally briefly to look at her beautiful face. She looked at me in confusion and I answered with another long, meaningful kiss. This kiss was exactly like the one before it. Each time, I felt it. I didn't want to admit it because it seemed girlish. But I didn't care anymore. I felt it.

The sparks.

They flew every way possible. My heart exploded from happiness like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Our bodies merged together as if there was only one body there. This day was the happiest day of my life.

Ally Dawson was the first girl I kissed and the last girl I will ever kiss. If for some reason we're ever not together anymore, which I doubt will happen, I will never be with or kiss another girl ever again. Ally's lips will be the last lips I ever feel against mine.

My heart, it was beating so fast and loud, I would be surprised if someone in Mexico couldn't hear it. We finally let go of each other, for real this time. Ally sank down against my chest. We both gasped for air as we did that one time in the hospital.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I could feel her eyes on my back. I set the microwave for another minute. "I never got my pancakes," I told her shrugging. Once the microwave beeped, I got out my pancakes and ate them. We went to the park and fed Pickles the Goose.

Before we left, she kissed Pickles on top his head. We walked back to Ally's house to find it empty. Mr. Dawson must be at work. Ally packed some clothes since she would be staying with me for the rest of the week.

It was about 7:00 now so we went to the movies. We watched The Devil Inside **(11)**. Well, not really. Ally was really scared by it so she buried her face in my chest through the whole movie. I buried my face in her hair.

"Were you scared, Austin?" Ally asked me after the movie when we were walking back to my house. "Pfffft, what? No, of course not. I had my face in your hair so I could comfort you. Duh!" I told her. "Mhm, whatever," she told me smirking.

It was about 10:30 now and Ally is in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. While I just strip down to my boxers again. It's how I usually sleep, why should I change for Ally? Besides, she doesn't seem to mind… **(12)**

Just then Ally walked through the door to my room. She was wearing a bright red tank top with purple music notes and purple pajama pants with red music notes. "Cute," I told her, trying to sound like a girly girl.

"Thank you," she said, mocking my tone. "Nice bright pink boxers," she said, looking at my boxers. "What?" my head snapped down. I was pretty sure I was wearing the yellow ones with black music notes. "I'm not wearing those pair!" She raised her eyebrows. My eyes widened.

"Not that I have any like that," I said, failing at covering up my mistake. She giggled. I dropped my head in fake sadness. "Hey, Ally?" I asked her, bringing my head up and actually being serious. She saw my seriousness and asked, "Yeah, Austin?" "Where did you get your songbook?" "Um, well, I don't know. My dad got it for me for my birthday when I wrote that song in kindergarten," she told me.

"Oh, well do you think you could ask your dad?" I asked her. "Yeah, sure, why?" she asked. "Because I've wrote a few songs and I need something to write them down in," I told her. "Oh, well can I hear some of these said songs?" she asked me smiling.

"Sure," I told her. I crossed to my window sill and picked up my keyboard. I left it there that day before I went to the hospital. I led her to my bed where we sat down beside each other. I started playing _Talking to the Moon _**(13)**. Then I played _One, Two, Three, Four _**(14)** even though she had already heard it before.

Then I played _Look at Us Now_** (15) **because I needed to keep my band songs together with the songs I write because I helped write _Look at Us Now_, too. "Austin, you know, those songs are really good, and your band writes really good songs, too. Why do you act like you actually need me when you have a band that writes songs anyway? And you write some songs, too?" she asked me quietly.

"Because, that band really only writes kind of sad songs but not all the time, but some of our songs are kind of sad but the songs you and me write together, they're just filled with life. And," I took her hands in mine and rubbed her knuckles in habit.

"It gives me an excuse to be with you." I gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Awwww," Ally said before throwing her arms around my neck. "You're the best boy I've ever been with," she told me.

Wait a minute, was she embarrassed to call me her boyfriend? Even in private?

**Awwww, how cute was this story? You know, besides, like, the beginning and the very end. But how cute was that "Never" part? That was my favorite part in this chapter. I think I like it better than my "Trust me, you can do this, Gerbil." I can't decide. Which one do you like better? I'm going to set up a poll and let you vote for your favorite quote from this story.**

**1. He was afraid because he didn't want to get hurt again and go back to the hospital.**

**2. That sounds like a proper word. But 'burp' didn't seem to fit since it is Ally.**

**3. Remember this box, it's very, very, very, very important. And **_**nobody**_** and, I mean, **_**nobody **_**say their guess about what's inside the box please. I want **_**something **_**to be a surprise to those who don't know what's inside the box.**

**4. Ugh, they fight too much. But real lovers have fights sometimes; their love for each other doesn't know how to handle it so they get into meaningless fights but their love wants to be with the other so they always apologize in the end.**

**5. 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's.**

**6. Excuse Ally's profanity and yes, I know that this is waaaay OOC.**

**7. Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never from a girl's POV.**

**8. if you know Ross's family band called R5, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about it.**

**9. Look at Us Now by the sexiest boys and the most beautiful girl alive, R5.**

**10. How many of you thought that this would be the end of this chapter? I would have.**

**11. This is a real movie, I don't even know how they got in, its rated R and they're 16. Haha.**

**12. Austin is so clueless sometimes. She doesn't mind because she loves his sexy six-pack. Gosh, Austin, **_**THINK **_**sometimes.**

**13. Real song by Bruno Mars.**

**14. Real song by The Plain White T's.**

**15. Real song by **_***Weird fainting noise without actually fainting* **_**R5.**

**Kay, bye, guys. Love you! Mwah! (- that's a kiss for those of you who don't know.)**

**-Kenzie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright you guys. Thank you for telling me not to let a few haters ruin my sunshine that is my stories. You really made me feel good when I saw all those reviews begging me to continue. Thanks for the support! But if I see ONE HATER, I'm going to figure out a way to block you from my stories. If you don't like them, don't read them. Got it? Got it.**

No, no, no, no. That couldn't be it. Maybe, she doesn't really think we're boyfriend and girlfriend, because boyfriend and girlfriend are just when you like each other. I don't know what we would be called though. Should I ask her? No, that would be weird. But it's just Ally so…

"Hey, Ally?" Ally was lying down on my bed beside me. "Mm?" "Well," I looked down and rubbed my own knuckles. "Well, I know that this is a really weird question but… would you say that we're boyfriend and girlfriend… or something more?" I asked.

She sat up. I could feel her eyes studying my face but I was too busy looking at my hands. She grabbed one of my hands in both of hers which made me look up at her. She rubbed my knuckles as I do with her. Wow, it actually was soothing.

She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Something more. Definitely," she told me smiling. After she said this, there was a long moment of silence.

"So!" I said loudly, breaking the silence. "What do you want to do?" I asked her. "Um…" she leaned over and sunk into me. She's been doing that a lot lately. But I don't mind. Not one bit. I put my arms around her and she put hers around me.

I picked her up and off of the bed. I through back the covers, one-armed since the other was supporting Ally, and dropped onto the bed. She snuggled closer to me and seconds later, she was out like a light. I listened to her soft snores for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep myself.

I woke up suddenly. I had heard a noise that came from downstairs. I checked my phone; it was midnight. Ally was still in my arms so I unraveled myself from her carefully so that I wouldn't wake her up. I tiptoed out the door and down the stairs. I walked to the kitchen then to the living room. Once I walked in, I heard a noise again. I flicked on the light and looked toward the noise.

In the corner was a cute little dog. I picked him up and looked at him-excuse me, it's a _her_- her closely. She was an Australian Shepherd **(1)**, I think. She didn't have a collar so I'm guessing she's just a stray. But, wait…

How did she get in? "How did you get in?" I asked her in a baby voice even though I knew she couldn't talk back or answer me. She jumped down out of my arms and nudged the old doggy-door that was in the front door. I forgot about that. We didn't get it removed when… Brownie died.

Brownie was my Welsh springer spaniel **(1)**. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" I asked her, again knowing she wouldn't answer. She ran to the kitchen. I walked in and noticed she was sitting right in front of the refrigerator. "Do you want some…?" I opened the fridge. "… Hot dogs?" Is it me or did that dog just _shake its head_? I'm going insane. Dogs don't know what humans say but I put the hot dogs back nonetheless.

"How about…?" I looked back to the fridge. "… Beef jerky?" I asked. If we had any dog food, I would've given that to her. She barked happily and I shushed her. I pointed upstairs and she followed my finger. "Shh, Ally's upstairs asleep," I told her. She hung her head.

I patted her head and gave her the beef jerky which she happily dug in to. I smiled. "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me and Ally tonight? Huh?" I asked her and she ran upstairs. Where is she going? I ran upstairs and into my room. The little dog was snuggled up to Ally's back in my bed.

Wow.

Is it just me or is that dog, like, REALLY smart?

I ignored the voice in my head telling me that this was a super dog from outer space and got into bed. I wrapped my arms around Ally and the dog and fell asleep.

In The Morning:

I woke up and groped for Ally again. She was gone… again. I walked out my door and down the stairs and heard giggling. "Ally?" I asked, walking into the living room. "Austin! Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin! Look what I found in the bed this morning!" she told me excitedly pointing to the dog.

"Yeah, I know. She crawled in through the doggy-door and I found her, fed her a little, and she got in my bed," I told her smiling. "What do you want to name her?" The smile on Ally's face faded. "Austin, we can't keep her, she belongs to somebody who loves her and misses her," Ally told me surprised.

"Well, she doesn't have a collar," I told her. "Maybe it fell off," she said, thinking of the possibilities. I got down on the floor with them and looked the dog straight in the eyes. She stared back which creeped me out a little but I kept looking.

"Do you belong to someone?" I asked her, now believing that the dog was smart enough to answer my questions. She shook her head a little as she did when I asked if she wanted some hot dogs. "See?" I asked Ally, tearing my eyes away from the dog.

She exhaled and said, "Well, she is cute." She petted her head. "We should name her something that has to do with music since we both really like music," she told me. "How about Harmony or… Melody! I really like that one," I told her. "Do you like the name, Melody?" I asked. Melody barked in delight.

"Alright then, Melody it is," Ally said, smiling. "I like that." She gave me another kiss on the cheek. Oh, I love those. "What do you want to do now?" I asked Ally. "We could go to Sonic Boom, I guess. And we can bring Melody because there isn't a rule that says 'No Dogs Allowed' or anything," she told me.

"Oh, but there _is _a rule against me eating off of my pants **(2)**?" I asked her. "There shouldn't have to be a rule!" she said. I went to the cabinet and got out Brownie's old collar and leash. I put the collar on Melody and hooked the leash to it.

We walked out of the house and to Sonic Boom. When we got there, Mr. Dawson asked, "Where's Trish?" Ally's eyes widened. "Oh! She's just at her new job. Typical Trish, right?" she told him. Mr. Dawson eyed her suspiciously for a moment then ignored it and told Ally that it was her shift.

She went behind the counter as Mr. Dawson walked into the back storage closet. "So…" I said, hopping up onto the counter. "May I be the first to distract you today?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes like a girl. "Yes you may," she said in a British accent and curtsying. I lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss before a customer came up and cleared her throat.

Ally broke the kiss and sort of glared at the customer but she was too stuck up and snotty-looking to notice Ally's stare. I recognized the girl from school but I couldn't remember her name. I know that she's on the cheerleading squad, though. Melody tugged on the leash so I took her outside to use the bathroom. She sniffed everywhere and peed everywhere. Is Melody just FULL of pee?

I heard Ally arguing with the customer about something so I lingered just inside the doorway. "-is mine so back off before I make you back off!" the cheerleader told Ally. "No, that's not true," Ally said quietly. Ally's head was down so I couldn't see her and she could see me. The cheerleader's back was to me so she couldn't see me either. Ally looked up and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

But she still didn't see me because of the flow of customers coming in and out. "Yes it is. Austin is mine. He loves me and not you. He never did love you, no matter how many times he says it. We've kissed more times than you two have, probably," the cheerleader said. She slammed her hands down on the countertop which scared even me. "So if you're smart, you'll _back off _from _my _Austin. Got it? Got it," the cheerleader said.

I started walking as if I just got back. The cheerleader stopped me. She leaned up on tiptoe to look me in the eye. Then she gave me a good long kiss and I couldn't wiggle out of her grasp. For a skinny little cheerleader, she was really strong. She still had me in her strong grasp when she broke the kiss. "My parents won't be home tonight so we'll have the house all to ourselves. We can do whatever… you… want," she told me.

What is she talking about? I opened my mouth to say something and she gave me a big French kiss **(3)**. It was very repulsive. I would never kiss Ally like that. She ran her fingers through my hair over and over again. Finally she let go.

"See you tonight," she said, winking before walking out the door. I looked at Ally who was crying harder than ever. The tears were just streaming down her face.

Ally's POV:

"No, Ally, it's not what it looked like!" Austin yelled. "It was exactly what it looked like! First, you don't actually love me. Second, you just kissed a cheerleader. Third, you're cheating on me! Or were we even really together in the first place?" I didn't give him time to answer. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that you actually loved me," I said quietly, laughing softly at the thought.

Melody pulled the leash out of Austin's grasp. I ran up the stairs to the practice room, Melody hot on my heels. I let Melody walk inside before slamming the door shut. I dropped down onto the couch and Melody jumped up next to me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Melody," I told her, petting her ears. She crawled into my lap, telling me that she forgave me. I gave her a hug and said, "You still love me don't you?" She licked my face in response. "I still love you too," I told her. I kissed the top of her head. "I just wish that cheerleader girl didn't even exist so me and Austin wouldn't even be fighting," I told Melody before drifting off into a light sleep.

**Hey guys. Don't worry, Austin and Ally can't ever keep up a fight and can't ever stay mad at each other. And thanks again you guys for reminding me how much fun writing is! And sorry that it's kind of late. I think most of you took me off of your alert list so I don't even know if you'll see this.**

**1. These are real types of dogs.**

**2. Something from Bloggers and Butterflies.**

**Sorry that it's kind of short, too.**

**-Kenzie**


	10. Chap 10

**Dudes, I'm in the most awesomest mood in the world right now! I don't even know why… Anyway… next chapter! Sorry that it's late, by the way.**

"Ally?" asked a dreamy voice. "Ally?" I refused to open my eyes and have to get up. "Melody, lick her face," I heard the voice say. Right on cue, I felt Melody lick my entire face. I wiped my face and sat up. I was furious by what I saw.

Austin.

He was kneeling by the couch beside me. I felt tears welling up and a huge lump was forming in my throat. "What?" I said as rude as possible. Well, as rude as possible for me. It was hard trying to be rude to Austin, believe it or not. "Ally, I swear, I'm not with that, that cheerleader. I've never kissed her a day in my life. You know that you were my first kiss.

"And yes, I do love you; I don't care what she says. I don't even _like _her. You know what? I've seen her around school but," he let out a chuckle, "I don't even know her name. And how would I go over there tonight if you're staying at my house?" he asked me.

"Well, you could always sneak away while I'm asleep," I said, considering the possibilities again. "Ally, you go to sleep in my arms and wake up in my arms, it's hard to slip away from you," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile. I relaxed my face and the tears started flowing then I remembered something.

"But you were kissing her back both times she kissed you," I told him. He shook his head, "No. it might have looked like it but I wasn't." "But you're hands and arms-" I started but he cut me off. "I was trying to get her off of me but, even for a cheerleader, she's pretty strong," he told me.

"Oh," I said blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," I told him. "Hey hey hey," he said pulling me into his arms. "Don't be, I would probably think the exact same thing." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss... I was almost there when… _*bark!*_

We both looked at Melody who was looking out the window barking her head off. We walked over to the window and looked out and down. Ugh, there was that cheerleader. Was she holding a sign?

Austin's POV: **(Sorry, his POV is the best and easiest to me)**

Ugh. I saw the sign and read it.

_Ashley 3's her rock star boyfriend, Austin Moon!_

Ashley is her name? I guess so. I opened the window and yelled, "Ashley leave me alone! I don't even _like _you! But I love Ally! I've been in love with her forever! Now leave me alone and let me be with her!"

Uh oh.

This set her off.

She threw down her sign and started climbing up the tree that was next to the window. She put her foot on a branch and her high heel broke. She fell down to the pavement. I felt as if I was flashed back in time.

I was in that tree at the top and I was reading the initials. I went to go down and I slipped. The last thing I saw was Ally's beautiful face before waking up in the hospital.

Luckily, Ashley was on a sort of low branch so she only got a few scratches from the fall. She stood up and walked inside of Sonic Boom. I ran to the door before Ally could even move a muscle. I locked the door and put a chair in front of it so she couldn't get inside. I heard screaming downstairs getting closer.

I heard her stomping up the stairs. She tried to turn the doorknob but couldn't since it was locked. I put my back against the door. Me, the chair, and the lock should be enough. Ashley left the knob alone and started throwing herself against the door.

Whoa, this chick was crazy. "Climb down the tree, Ally! Take Melody with you!" she did as she was told and started to climb down the tree with Melody in her arms. Once I knew she was on the ground, I ran to the window and to the first branch of the tree.

"Ohhhh," I said, looking down. This tree was higher than it looked. I looked around. There wasn't any ladder. Oh, no. I'm screwed. "Austin, just-" I cut Ally off and finished her sentence for her. "-think about you," I said. "Ally, you're my everything," I said out loud. "You're my life and I couldn't live without you," I began climbing down slowly. "Ally, no one will ever compare with you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I heard a karate battle cry.

Okay cheerleading AND karate? This chick has MAJOR problems. I was close to the bottom. "And I'm definitely in love with Ally Serena Dawson," I said as I touched the ground. I forgot Ally was even down there until she wrapped her arms around me. "I feel the same way about you. You're _my _everything. You're _my _life and I couldn't live without _you_. No one would ever compare with you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and more. I love you, too-"

"AUSTIN!" I heard Ashley scream into the room. I guess she saw the open window because she came over and looked out of it. I grabbed Ally and gave her a long kiss before looking back to Ashley and smirking. Her eyes widened and then narrowed at me.

"You're cheating on me?" she asked. "First, did you not see me kiss her in the store? Second, we were never going out in the first place," I told her laughing. She groaned and then yelled at me, "Fine, if you feel that way then we're OVER!" "Good, 'cause we were never together in the first place!" I yelled back.

"Really? We climbed down that tree for nothing?" Ally asked me.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess." We waited until Ashley left out the front door before walking back into Sonic Boom. "Now," I said hopping back onto the counter as Ally walked behind it. "Before we were _rudely _interrupted, I believe we were in the middle of something," I told her leaning down.

"Ally!" I heard Mr. Dawson yell from the back room. "I need you to come help me stack some boxes. Charlie **(1) **will take over your shift." I hopped off the counter. Charlie? Who's Charlie? I've never heard of him before.

A tall teenager with slick black hair and blue eyes walked out from the back. "Austin, this is Charlie. He's an employee-in-training. Charlie, this is Austin," Ally said. Charlie looked down and he shifted uncomfortably. I guess he's shy. He raised a hand and waved. I waved in return. Ally turned to Charlie. "Do you think you can work without me here today?" Ally asked Charlie leaning down and looking him in the eyes.

Charlie looked up and blushed. I smirked at this. He nodded and walked over to the cash register. "Hello, Charlie, how are you?" I said, feeling like being proper for a moment. Then I playfully shoved his shoulder and said, "Nah, I'm not that proper. What up?"

He shrugged. "Hey, man, you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Are you a shy kind of guy?" I asked him. He looked down and nodded. "It's okay, I used to be kind of shy," I told him truthfully. He looked up and said, "You're kidding." His voice was deeper than I thought it'd be.

"Nah, but then, the first time I got onstage in front of an audience, all of that shyness melted away forever," I told him. "True story," I added. "Cool," he said

Later That Day:

Ally and I walked up to the practice room as soon as her shift was over and turned on the tv. "Heeeey!" I heard Trish say from the doorway. Ally and I looked up from the tv. "Guess who got a job at the bakery?" She said pointing to the huge plastic cake-well I hope it's plastic-on her headband. If it isn't, I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off yet from the weight. Dez walked in behind her.

"Guess who gets a boyfriend discount** (2)**?" he said eating a fairly large cupcake. Wait, what did he just say? I ran his words through my mind again. I stood up. "Boyfriend?" I asked him. Trish hit Dez in the stomach. "Ow! What did I do this time?" he asked her.

"You weren't supposed to tell them yet!" she whisper-yelled. Dez's hand that wasn't holding his abnormally large cupcake flew up to the back of his head as it always did when he's done something wrong. They fought for about ten minutes. "I'm sorry, baby," Dez said to Trish.

"Awwww, it's okay sweetie," she said to him. They kissed each other for a while before Ally said, "Get a room!" and threw a pillow at them.

They both yelled, "Fine!" and walked out the door. I could tell they were still there because I could _hear them_. Ugh. I pulled Ally up and said, "You know, _we_ never got to finish." She knew exactly what I was talking about because she twisted her fingers into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. I leaned in for a kiss. She was pretty heavy for a girl as small as her so I set her down on the piano, still kissing her.

Usually she would yell at me for sitting her on the piano, but she didn't seem to mind this time. Both of Ally's hands were tangled into my hair and both of mine were hugging the small of her back. I ran my tongue across her lips. She smiled and opened her mouth. Our tongues went to war with each other **(3)** and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Nobody ever told me that kissing was this great… or maybe it's just Ally. I don't know and I don't care. All that matters is that Ally is in my arms. I heard someone walk in but I ignored them.

Trish's POV: **(Only for a minute)**

Dez and I walked back into the practice room. We were done kissing… for now. I walked in and both Dez's and my mouth dropped open. Ally was on the piano with her hands in Austin's hair while Austin was right there in front of her with his hands hugging her waist.

They were _kissing_. Whoa, when did this happen? I looked at Dez and he was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Well, probably around the time we hooked up, they did, too. I don't know why but I find that funny," he told me.

"Don't think that we aren't talking about this later Ally!" I told Ally. "Yeah, I'm talking to you later Austin!" Dez told Austin.

We both stormed out of the room and I gave Dez a kiss on the cheek.

Austin's POV: **(Yes, again. His POV is too awesome.)**

"Did you hear a word of what they just said?" I asked, pulling away from Ally for a moment. She shook her head before leaning back in to kiss me.

Later That Day:

"Austin!" I heard Dez say as he walked into my room. Ally and I were lying on my bed, kissing of course. "What?" I whined, glaring at him. "We need to talk," he told me. He looked to Ally. "Do you mind?" he asked her.

She raised her hands in surrender and untangled herself from me. She walked out the door. I watched the whole time… before Dez shut the door. "What did you want?" I asked him. "When did all of this happen?" he asked.

"A few days after the play, why?" I asked him. "Oh," he sat down on my bed. "What about you and Trish?" I asked him. "That day you like, disappeared," he told me. "What?" I asked him. "That day you didn't answer my calls or texts and didn't come to my house where you were supposed to be staying," he told me. "Where were you?" he asked. "… The hospital," I told him.

**Hey guys. Who can NOT wait for Dez's reaction? Lol. I can't. I haven't even written it yet… lol. But hopefully, it'll be up tomorrow. Sorry that I forgot to update tonight.**

**1. He's just a random OC employee. He isn't important though he may come to take over shifts soon but other than that, he is of no importance.**

**2. This is kind of what he said in "Zaliens and Cloudwatchers." Except he said best friend and he was wearing a t-shirt.**

**3. I know how disgusting this sounds but if you were having a kiss like this, it would be, like, really sweet… or awesome… I don't know how to word it.**

'**Kay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hater Person Forever: That was pretty random but here's your shout out: "'Ello, Gov'na!" Anyway, here's the story.**

"… The hospital," I told him. Dez shot up and tripped over my book bag and crashed to the floor. He stood back up again, thrashed his arms around and yelled a bunch of gibberish at me before yelling, "WHAT? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND I'M JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS _NOW_?" "Well, I would have told you if you called-" he cut me off. "I DID CALL!" "Oh, well I guess I was a bit preoccupied with Ally," I told him looking down in embarrassment.

He ran around the room and then out the door. A few minutes later he came back in eating a sandwich calmly as if nothing had happened. Once he finished, he yelled at me again. "Well, I wish I would have known that you were in the hospital! I would have made you a freaking sandwich!"

"What? Well, maybe you should have come by," I told him. He sat down on my bed. "Oh, well I was with Trish," he said quietly. "Ooooh," I said, shoving his shoulder playfully. "What were you doing?" he kicked something nonexistent on the floor. "Stuff."

"Like what?" I asked him laughing. "Probably what you and Ally were doing," he said looking at me and laughing also. "Oh shush." "Why were you in the hospital?" he asked me suddenly serious.

"Oh, that," I said kicking the same nonexistent thing that Dez kicked. "Well, I was up in Ally and I's favorite tree, right? And I was looking at our initials that I carved there when we were kids and I went to climb down and I slipped," I told him. "Were you at the top?" he asked me wide-eyed. "Yup," I said.

"Oh, my God. Were you okay?" he asked me. "Well my ribs were a little bruised and my right arm was broken. My ankle was a little sprained and I had two broken toes," I told him. "Wow, you got all that from falling out of a tree?" he asked.

"Well, minus the broken toes," I said chuckling. "So how did you and Trish get together?" I asked him. "Um, well I was sitting in Sonic Boom waiting for you to come and Ally had just walked out for a walk in the park. I was playing with the violins and Trish walked in. When she did, a man came up behind me and scared me so I dropped one of the violins," he said.

"Then, Trish started yelling at me, saying that I was always being irresponsible with the store instruments. She was sounding like Ally. I zoned out after a few minutes of her yelling at me and got lost in her eyes. And yes, I know how chickish that sounds," he added noticing my smirk. "When she realized that I wasn't listening she snapped her fingers in front of my face," he said demonstrating her snapping her fingers.

"She kept yelling my name at me over and over again. Finally after about seven 'Dez's' I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't struggle or try to pull away or anything but after a few moments I pulled away to look at her expression. It was shocked but I could see in her eyes that she felt the same way so I kissed her again," Dez finished his story. Dez sounded like a teacher telling his students a story.

"What about you and Ally?" he asked me. I smiled remembering that night. I told him the story of how we got together. From the play ending to the first night Ally stayed here at my house. "Dude, you know what we should do?" he asked me, smiling a bit evilly.

I nodded knowing what he was thinking. We rushed downstairs. I waved to Trish, just noticing that she was there talking to Ally, gave Ally a kiss on the cheek before saying, "We'll be back soon," and darting out the door.

Ally's POV:

"So, do you want to tell me how this happened?" Trish asked me. "Well," I started. Then I told her the story from how Austin was acting strange before the play to the stage kiss to the first night I stayed here. "Oh, so that's where you've been at these past few days," Trish said. "What about you and Dez?" I asked her.

"Oh, well I walked into Sonic Boom and Dez broke a violin. So I screamed at him for a while before I realized that he wasn't listening. So I snapped my fingers in front of his face and yelled his name about seven times and he kissed me. He pulled away for a second then kissed me again…" she trailed off and looked up dreamily.

"Trish!" I yelled. She blinked once before looking at me with raised eyebrows. I was about to say something when Dez and Austin burst down the stairs. Austin waved at Trish and kissed me on the cheek. Dez smiled at Trish and he and Austin ran out the door. "What was that about?" I asked Trish.

She shrugged and started up the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "To dig through Austin's stuff. Duh!" she told me. I stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't do that," I told her. She dropped her shoulders. "Fiiiine!" she said.

Then we sat on the couch talking about Dez and Austin.

Meanwhile at IHOP: (Austin's POV)

"THESE PANCAKES ARE SOOOO GOOD!" I exclaimed to Dez stuffing a pancake whole into my mouth. He did the same and said something that I couldn't hear because his mouth was full. I laughed and started choking a little.

Some random person walked up and slapped me on the back, throwing the pancake out of my mouth. "Thanks man," I said looking up at him. "OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed realizing who it was.

Later that day:

"Ally, we're back," I yelled before realizing that they were in the kitchen. "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!" I said running towards her. "What, what, what, what?" she asked mimicking my tone. "Guess who we met at IHOP?" I asked shoving the pamphlet in Ally's face.

She grabbed it and looked it over. Her eyes widened as she read. "Austin! This is amazing! You got discovered!" she exclaimed. "What exactly did he say?" "Well, first of all he saved my life because I was choking. Then he said, 'You're Austin Moon aren't you?' and I told him I was and he told me that he likes my music and stuff and that I should come by his office on Saturday!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Austin, how are you so lucky? Why are so talented? Why are you so cute? Why do you make me fall in love with you every time I see you? Why am I still talking?" Ally asked. I smiled and brought her in for a kiss. "Austin," I heard Dez say. I looked at him. "What?" "Mr. Brown's office is in New York," he told me.

My mouth dropped open but closed a minute later. "Well, pack your bags. We're taking a plane trip to New York," I told them smiling. "What?" they all said in unison.

Later later that day:

"Okay, thank you," Trish said as she hung up the phone. "Alright, four plane tickets and the plane is leaving Friday which is tomorrow," she told us. When nobody moved she said, "Go pack! Geez!" Everybody took off after she said this.

Once we were all packed, we laid around all day doing nothing. Well, almost nothing. I stole a few kisses from Ally; Dez stole a few from Trish.

Next Day:

"Okay," I said putting the keys in the ignition. "Are we ready?" I asked. Everybody nodded. "Wait!" Dez yelled. He jumped out of the back seat and ran into the garage. He came back out with something in his hand. He shut the garage door and jumped back in the car. "Ready!"

"Dez, what is that?" I asked him. "My turtle. I never travel out of state without him. Do I? No I don't. No I don't," he said giving his turtle a kiss. I sighed and turned the key. When we got to the airport, everybody jumped out and grabbed their suitcases.

"Guys! Hurry up! Our flight is leaving in just a few minutes!" Ally yelled. We got onto the plane just in time to be greeted by this:

"Passengers, I am sorry to be informing you that this flight is delayed for a few minutes due to a few engine problems."

"Ugh!" I groaned. Ally, who was sitting beside me, put her hand on mine and said, "Austin, you act like it's going to-" "Ally, don't jinx it," I cut her off. She held up her hands, "Alright, alright. I won't." I grabbed her hand in mine and we sat there like that for about five minutes before the flight attendant woman came back on the intercom and said, "Okay, passengers, our flight will be taking off and two minutes so please, fasten your seatbelts."

The sound of seatbelts clicking filled my ears. A few minutes into flight, we realized that the flight was going to be bumpy, _very _bumpy. Ally was turning a sick greenish color. Dez and Trish didn't even notice the bumps. They were too busy connected by the lips.

"Ally, will you just go to the bathroom and…?"I started but she cut me off. "No, I'll um, I'll be fine," she said. I grabbed her hand in both of mine and rubbed her knuckles as I always do. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep. How did she sleep through all of these bumps?

After a few hours, we hit a _HUGE _bump and Ally woke up. She unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to the first-class bathroom. After a few minutes she came back. "Austin, have you _seen _that bathroom? It is _amazing_," she told me.

I smiled. After a few minutes, Dez, who was across the aisle, told Trish something before walking to the bathroom. "Three, two, one," I said counting down on my fingers. Dez ran out of the bathroom and said, "Guys! _Look_ at this soap!" Of course, he gets distracted by the soap. Ally and I chuckled.

"Passengers, we will be touching down in a few minutes. Thank you for choosing Airline America. Have a good time in New York City!" A few minutes later, we came in for a bumpy stop.

We all climbed out of the plane and stretched. Once we were inside the airport, we all dropped our luggage and sat down… except Dez. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "My butt hurts so badly, it feels like I've been sitting on a mechanical bull for two days!"

**And there's chapter… 11? 10? I can't remember. I'm pretty sure it's chapter 11 though. But yeah, here's the chapter. Sorry that it's like, REALLY late today! Review, favorite, and all that other stuff! See you next chapter!**

**-Kenzie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mmkay, CHAPTER TWELVE! WHOO! Lol, anyway, here's the chapter.**

"Good for you, Dez," I said looking up. "Dez? Dez? Where did Dez go? He was just here a second ago complaining about his butt." Everybody got up and looked around. Finally we all turned toward the food court when we heard a voice behind us.

"What are you guys looking at?" We all spun around. "Dez, what are those?" I asked him. "Oh, I just went to the gift shop," he told us. We all looked at everything he got. He had about ten shirts, five bags, a cage, and five mini shirts; for his turtle, I'm guessing.

He put everything down and reached in his pocket. "Guys! Where is my turtle?" He searched every pocket before looking at us wide-eyed. "Dez, he's in your hand," I said laughing. He looked down at his hand and said, "Pfffft, I knew that."

He picked up one of the mini shirts and shoved it onto the poor little turtle. He then took a small pole out of his pocket and put it inside of the cage he bought. Then he took the mini shirts, put them on small hangars and stuck them on the pole that was inside of the cage.

Then he put the turtle itself inside of the cage and said, "There you go." I stared at him for about two minutes at his actions. Then I blinked it from my mind and said, "Okay, who has the pamphlet?" Dez raised his hand and took his vortex bag, I like calling it that now, off of his back and began to dig through it. I leaned toward Ally and asked under my breath, "Whose idea was it to leave the pamphlet with Dez?" She shook her head and shrugged.

After about one minute of digging, Dez emerged from his bag with the pamphlet which was surprisingly straight instead of crumbled up from being inside of his bag. "Found it!" "Okay," I said taking it and putting it inside of my pocket. "Where's the hotel?" Trish asked. "It's late and I don't know about you three but I'm ready for bed."

"Um, it's right up the street," I told her looking at the map of New York City. "Whoo! Let's go!" Trish yelled. We all grabbed our luggage before sitting back down.

Dez stuck his shirts inside his vortex bag, threw the bags in his suitcase, put his vortex bag back on his back, tucked the cage under his arm, and picked up his suitcase. "Okay, come on guys! Let's go!" he said. "Oh, you're done? You took forever," Trish told him. "Oh, hush babe," Dez said. He balanced his turtle cage on his suitcase and grabbed Trish's hand.

Then we finally left for the hotel. "Trish, you booked our rooms right?" "Uh, yeah," she said laughing nervously. "Trish," Ally said accusingly. "Okay, okay! Fine, I didn't," she admitted. "I'll go get us some rooms and our room keys," I told them. "How many rooms do we need? I forgot," I asked them. "Two. One for me and Trish and one for you and Dez," Ally told me.

I was a little disappointed because I wanted to sleep with Ally. NOT THAT WAY! No, I'm just used to sleeping in the same bed with her. I'll miss how she's always warm and the way she fits perfectly in my arms and how she snuggles close to me.

I walked over to the lady and asked for two rooms. "I'm sorry, sir. We only have one room available. Would you like that one?" she asked. "Um, I'll be back in a second." I walked back over to Trish, Dez, and Ally. "Guys, they only have one room," I said. "Two beds?" Trish asked. "Every room has two beds," I told her laughing.

"Well then we're good. One bed for me and Ally; one for you and Dez. Problem solved," Trish said. "Oh, o-okay," I said walking back over to the woman. "What's up with him?" I heard Ally ask. "We'll take the room," I told her.

"Name?" she asked. "Austin Moon," I told her. Her mouth dropped open. How did she not notice it was me before? She looked straight at me the first time I came up here. Then I remembered I was wearing sunglasses to hide from fans.

I took off my sunglasses and looked around before looking back at her and smiling my famous smile. She sighed a happy sigh and handed me the key. "Here's your key," she paused and fanned herself, breathing heavily. "Mr. Moon!" she squealed.

I put my sunglasses back on. Wow, she was pretty childish. I began walking back over to my friends. "Mr. Moon, wait!" I heard the woman say. I walked back over to her and smiled again. "Yes?" "Would you sign this for my… daughter?" she asked.

"What's her name?" I asked. "Susan!" she blurted out. I looked down at her nametag. Either she wanted that autograph for herself or she and her daughter have the same name. I signed it: To Susan, fly to the Moon, love, Austin Moon.

I know how corny that is, but that's how I sign everything. I peeked over my sunglasses and winked at her. She put her hand over her heart and blushed. She smiled and said, "Thank you! My… daughter… will love this!" "Anything for a fan," I told her. I turned but before I did, I definitely saw the lady kiss the piece of notebook paper I signed.

I smirked and walked back over to Dez, Ally, and Trish. "Alright, we're in room," I looked at the key, "407." Everybody grabbed their luggage while I just picked up my bag and took Ally's hand in mine. She blushed. Why? I hold her hand all the time. Maybe she's blushing because this is the first time I've held her hand in public before.** (1)**

We walked up to our room and I let go of her hand for a second to unlock the door. I grabbed her hand back and we walked inside. "Hey will you sleep with me, Ally? Pleeeease?" I asked Ally. She smiled guiltily and shook her head. "No, sorry," she apologized. She went to walk away but I pulled her back.

"Why not?" I asked. "Um, because… I can't tell you," she told me. I frowned. "Ally, you can tell me anything," I told her. She kissed me on the cheek and put her free hand on the side of my face. "I'll tell you when I'm sure it's true."

What?

I was about to ask her again when she wiggled out of my grasp and went to go lay down beside Trish. "Dez, can I talk to you out in the hallway?" I said not looking at him and walking out into the hallway. A few seconds later he walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"What?" he asked. "Did Ally seem a little strange to you?" I asked. "Well, usually she probably would want to trade beds with me," he said. "You're right and she wouldn't tell me why she didn't want to. Why do you think she didn't want to?" I asked him. "Maybe she's…" he said rubbing his stomach.

I looked at his stomach and said, "What? You-you don't think she's…" I trailed off. He looked down at his stomach. "What? Pfffft, no, I'm just… hungry. Yeah," he said. "Dez," I said accusingly. "Do you know something I don't?" I asked. "Um… no!" he said before running inside and to the refrigerator.

I walked inside slowly, picked up my bag and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I turned the knob but it was locked. Trish must be in there. But where's Ally? In there with her? She must be because I heard both of them talking.

"Trish, I missed my period," I heard Ally say. Ew, they're talking about periods. I began walking away before I registered what Ally just said. "What?" I heard Trish say. Did Ally just say that she _missed her period_? No, no, no, no. But we never… I mean, I'm pretty sure we never…

No, we didn't. I think I would've remembered something like that. But I sat down by the door and listened to the rest of their conversation. "Did you and Austin do it?" Trish asked. "No! I mean, I don't think we did. Unless Austin did while I was sleeping," Ally said.

I can't believe she thinks I would do something like that. "But I don't think he did. Anyway I'm tired, I'm going to sleep," Ally said. I heard a yawn. "Me, too. Come on," Trish said. I heard the door open but I was frozen. "Austin! Did you hear our conversation?" Ally asked me. "Huh? Oh. No, I was just waiting to shower," I said jumping up and running into the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it.

"What's up with him?" I heard Ally ask again. I crossed to the opposite side of the bathroom and slid down the wall. Maybe it was just an accident or coincidence. There's no way Ally is pregnant. Nope, I don't believe it. I'll just ask her about it later.

I turned on the shower, stripped down, and got in.

When I got out, I dried off and put night clothes on. Dez and Ally may not mind but I'm pretty sure Trish doesn't want to see me in my boxers. I walked out and sat on the bed with Dez. He was under the blanket talking to… himself?

"Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said and I heard a kiss. He must have his turtle under there with him. Yep, that was his turtle because he put his turtle cage on the bedside table. "Oh hey Austin, I didn't hear you come out of the bathroom," he said realizing I was there.

"Are they asleep?" I asked him. He nodded, "I heard them snoring." He smirked. "Dude, I heard their conversation that they had when they were in the bathroom," I told him. "Yeah, what about it?" he said. "Well, um, Ally… she um, she missed her period thingy," I told him.

"What?" he asked. "That's what I was thinking," I said. "So, you and her did it?" he asked. "No!" I said a little too loudly. Trish and Ally woke up.

Crap.

"What's going on?" Ally asked. Trish fell back to sleep in seconds. "Nothing, Ally. Everything's okay," I told her. "Austin?" she asked. "Yeah, Ally?" "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" she asked. "Of course," I told her. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

I kneeled down beside her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Really? That's all I get?" she asked. I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips. I went to pull away but she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hand on her cheek. I kissed her for another moment before pulling away and saying, "Ally, get some sleep."

She pouted and rolled over. I went back to my bed and fell asleep.

Next Day:

Once we were all dressed and ready, we realized we wouldn't have to go to the office for three more hours. "Ally, do you want to go look around the city?" I asked. "Um, sure," she said. I took her hand and we walked outside. I slipped on my sunglasses and we walked into the elevator.

I pulled Ally in for a kiss. We kissed for a pretty long time. From the very top floor to the lobby. The front desk lady started giggling uncontrollably when we passed by to walk out the door. I smiled at her and waved. She waved back and smiled a really big smile.

We walked out the door before I turned to Ally. "Okay, we've got three hours, what do you want to do?" Ally asked me. "I was thinking that we could just take a walk and talk about… stuff," I told her. "Okay," she said. I took her hand again and we walked around. "Ally…" I said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you pregnant?" I asked. I didn't want to ease into it. I just wanted to get straight to the point. "You _did_ hear our conversation, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded guiltily. She smacked the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. "For lying about hearing our conversation," she told me. "Oh, I'm sorry," I told her. She looked down. "So, is it true?" I asked her. "I don't know. I missed my period but it could just be a coincidence," she told me.

I thought for a second, "Um… what about a pregnancy test thing?" She frowned, "Okay." We walked to the store and bought one. The man said, "Congratulations!" "Shut up," I told him. We walked back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel room, Ally walked straight to the bathroom and I sat down outside the door.

Trish and Dez broke their kiss and Trish asked, "What's going on?" "Shh," I said. A few minutes later, Ally walked out with the test in her hand. I stood up. "Austin…"

**CLIFFHANGAR! This one is, like, really important so I'll try to update later today. I won't leave you "hanging" for long. Ha ha. Yeah, that wasn't really funny; I'm not really funny unless I'm hyper. Anyway, here's chapter 12!**

**1. Yep, Austin Moon was smart for once. That actually was why she was blushing. CAN WE GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR AUSTIN MOON'S SMARTNESS?**

**-Kenzie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lizziebeth97: here's your shout out: "Bonjour personne" Emeralgreenlove, they're the age that they are in the show.**

"It's a minus!" she told me. She jumped up and down. I caught her in midair and spun her around. "Wait, wait, wait," Trish said. "If you're not pregnant, then… why did you miss it?" I put Ally down and caught her eye. "Maybe you should go to the hospital. Are-are you in any pain?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, but my-um… my stomach hurts a little from time to time," she admitted. "Come on," I said taking her hand. "I'm taking you to the doctor." She took her hand back and shook her head. "No, Austin. You're interview is in an hour, you can't miss something as important as that!" she told me.

"Ally, look at me," I said leaning down a little. "Ally, _nothing _is more important to me than you. Okay, do you hear me? _Nothing_," I told her. She smiled. "So, you're saying that you're willing to blow off that interview just to take me to the hospital?" she asked.

I nodded. "Awwww, that's so sweet," she said smiling. That smile quickly turned into a wince. "What's wrong?" I asked. She threw her hands over her stomach. "It's just my stomach," she said as if it were no big deal. I grabbed her hand, "Come on, we're going to the doctor." She shook her head and wouldn't move.

"Are you two coming?" I asked Trish and Dez. They nodded. I picked Ally up bridal-style and walked out the door locking it behind me. When we got out the door of the lobby we called for a taxi. "Um, nearest hospital," I told the driver. "And hurry!" He looked at Ally and smiled.

He drove to the hospital and I gave him the money. "Congratulations!" "Shut up!" We walked into the hospital. The woman at the front desk asked what we needed without looking up. "Um, I need to schedule a doctor's- ah!" she said wincing. "-appointment," I finished for her.

"Go on in to the waiting area," she said not looking up again. "Well then…" Trish said. We walked in and asked the woman for an appointment. "What's your name?" she asked. "Ally-ah!" she said wincing once again. "-Dawson," I finished for her again.

"Go on in to room 302," she told us pointing to a door behind her with her pen. "Thank you," I said. "Wow, usually we would have to wait forever," Trish said. Ally walked in but we had to wait out in the hall. Dez and I started playing Rummy with some cards that he found in his vortex bag.

Just as we were about to start another round, Ally walked out with a horrified expression on her face. I jumped up and ran towards her. "Ally, what is it? What's wrong? Talk to me!" I yelled. "Austin…" she said quietly.

"I have perdió su período** (1)**," she told me. I was confused. "What's um… those words you just said?" I asked her. "It's a..." she swallowed. "…Disease," she finished. "What's the bad news?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ally, you never talk like that unless there's bad news so," Trish said. She stood up and said, "out with it girl." "It's… I can't tell you or you'll get all worked up," said Ally. I could tell that that was directed mostly at me. "Ally," I pulled her into my arms. "Just tell us; I can handle it." "Okay, fine," she said. I braced myself.

"The disease is… fatal," she said. The word 'fatal' echoed in my mind over and over again and that was the last thing I remember.

Later That Day:

"Austin, sweetie, wake up," I heard an angelic voice say. My eyes fluttered open and I saw her. She's going to die, I thought to myself. This beautiful angelic girl who is the love of my life is going to die. But… she's going to die; why does she have a huge smile on her face?

"How long?" I asked. "How long until what?" she asked unsure of what I was talking about. "Until you die," I said quietly feeling the tears. The tears that only Ally can bring. She put her hand on the side of my face. "Good news or bad news first?" she asked. "Good news," I answered not sure if I could take any bad news at the moment.

"I probably won't die if I get some surgery!" she exclaimed excitedly. I inhaled deeply. "Bad news?" I asked. The smile was wiped off of her face. "I can't… Trish, I can't do it. I can't stand it," she said as she burst into tears.

Trish was already in tears as she asked, "Dez, can you tell him?" Dez walked up and kneeled down beside me on the couch. I had just realized that we were back in the hotel room. "Austin, Ally's family can't afford the surgery."

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. Then a great idea popped into my head and I grinned really big. Trish smacked me on the back of the head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "What was that for?" I asked her. "For smiling about your girlfriend dying!" she screamed at me.

"No! I'm not smiling about that! I've got a good idea!" I yelled. "What is it?" Ally asked dully. "Well I was thinking, why don't I just pay for your operation?" I asked. "What? No. I can't let you do that," Ally said. "Why not?" I asked. "I have money from The Helen Show, Dez and I's videos, gigs; I can totally pay for it," I told her.

"Well… I don't know, Austin. It's really expensive…" she trailed off. "Pfffft, how much is it?" I asked. She handed me a slip of paper. "What is this? The phone number?" I asked taking out my phone and sitting up. "No, it's the price of the surgery," she told me.

"Um, well," I said keeping my voice even. "I can-I can still pay for it," I told her reassuringly. "No, I really can't let you do that," she told me. "Ally, would you rather die and let me live with that for the rest of my life and make me go into depression and me die… _or_ let me pay for the surgery and both of us stay alive and happy forever?" I asked.

"Awwww," I heard Trish say. Ally smiled, "Fine. I'll let you pay for the surgery." "Yes!" I yelled. "Now just call your dad and tell him that you're going through with the surgery," I told her. The smile wiped right off of her face in a millisecond again.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She took a deep breath. "Austin, I haven't told my dad yet. He doesn't even know that I'm in New York," she told me. "Ally!" I yelled. "Well, I'm sorry," she told me. "I knew that he wouldn't let me go across the country so I… didn't tell him," she told me.

I exhaled and said, "Ally, you didn't even tell him that you had a _fatal _disease?" "No, because then I would have to tell him that I was in New York and then-ah!" she yelled. "Ally, do you hurt again?" I asked her.

"Yes, but it's different this time. It's worse and it didn't stop after a few seconds," she told me. "Trish, call an ambulance!" I yelled at her. "Ally, stay with me. Don't die on me," I told her. My vision was blurred because of the tears yet I picked her up and set her on the table.

Ally threw her arms over her stomach again and her face was twisted into a look of pain. "Okay, they're coming as soon as they can," Trish said walking back into the room. I nodded as I hugged Ally. She hugged me back as tight as she could. I picked her up and ran out the door.

I avoided the elevator since it was too slow and ran towards the stairs. I slung open the door and bounded downstairs. I ran out the door of the hotel and, thankfully, the ambulance was there waiting. The medics threw open the back doors and I got in with Ally.

I put her down on the gurney that was stationed back there and Trish and Dez climbed into the back with us seconds later. A minute after the door closed, the ambulance lurched forward toward the hospital.

I saw the tears pouring down Ally's face and they began to stream down mine too. Then we all burst into tears, even Dez. I saw the color drain out of Ally's face slowly. "No! No! Ally! Don't! Don't-" I began but the ambulance doors flew open. They hoisted the gurney out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I was not too far behind them running as fast as I could.

They threw open the doors to the operation room and stopped me outside of the door. "No! Ally! I need to be in there with her!" I yelled at the doctors holding me back. "No!" I struggled out of their grasp and ran to the doors. But they didn't swing open like they did for Ally and the medics, they stayed shut and I smashed into them before falling to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up, I was stretched out on a pull-out couch. I looked around a little and saw that I was in a hospital. "Ally!" I said but there was no answer. A doctor came in and I thought that this was my chance to ask the question that had just bounced into my head.

"Did she make it?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes, again. MWAHAHAHAHA! Anabelgem14, thanks for the idea about giving her some disease. I was going to use a real one but I didn't feel like finding one so I just made one up. Haha.**

**1. This isn't a real disease; it's just Spanish for 'missed your period.' So if you miss your period and you have periodic stomachaches don't tell anybody that you have perdió su período 'cause it's not a real disease. Lol.**

**Updating later tonight. I PROMISE this time. But my story is pretty predictable so you know how she's going to turn out so I don't know why I even bother making this a cliffhanger lol.**

**-Kenzie**


	14. Chapter 14

"See for yourself," he told me pointing behind me with his pen. I whipped my head around and saw Ally lying on the hospital bed snoring lightly. "Has she been awake since the surgery?" I asked the doctor running to sit in the chair by Ally's bed. He shook his head, stuck an IV in Ally's arm-EW!-and left us alone.

I looked around and saw a few of Ally's charts. I looked at one; it said that she wouldn't be going home until tomorrow. Well, tomorrow's Sunday-wait a minute. I checked my phone real quick. Yeah, okay, tomorrow's Sunday. I had to make sure since I passed out a few times today.

Well I'm staying with her tonight. I blew my nose in a tissue since I had been crying in my sleep. Weird. But, anyway, Ally woke up and I was very happy to be the first face Ally saw after her surgery but she hasn't looked at me yet. "Hey, Ally, how you feeling?" I asked her.

"My stomach feels… weird," she told me looking confused. She lifted her shirt **(1)** up and I saw the large line of stitches. I heard Ally gasp. "What happened to me?" she asked looking up. "And who are you?" Now it was my turn to gasp.

"You-you-you-you don't know who I am?" I asked her. She shook her head and said, "No, sorry." I jumped up and ran to her bed to press the call button. The doctor walked in a few minutes later. "Doctor!" I yelled. "Yes?" he asked pleasantly. "She-she doesn't know who I am," I told him. "Uh oh," he said quietly. "What was that?" I asked hoping I heard him wrong.

Tell me that he did not just say 'uh oh' and that this was just a small side effect from the anesthesia. "Um, well, this is hard for me to say, but somehow, I think we might have accidentally messed with a cell that is connected to her brain that made her forget some things **(2)**. But don't worry, I'm sure it's just temporary," he told me.

He hurried out of the room. "Ally? You really don't remember me?" I asked her. She shook her head. "But tell me about yourself. Maybe I'll remember you," she told me smiling an unfamiliar smile. "Well, my name is Austin Moon. I'm a famous singer and you're my songwriter. Our best friends are Trish and Dez-" she cut me off. "Dez? What kind of name is Dez?" she asked.

"I don't know. He says that that is what his mother named him but I think that that was just a nickname that he grew up with," I told her. "Anyway, we both hang out a lot at Sonic Boom which is your family store," I continued. "We have a cat named Melody and-wait a minute. Where are Dez and Trish?"

I took out my phone again and called them. "Hey, where are you guys?" I asked. "Oh, we're down in the food court," Trish said. "Well, Ally's awake," I told them. "We'll be up in a second," she said. "Okay, bad news, come up and I'll tell you," I said.

"Wait, Austin!" Trish said. I hung up. A few minutes later, they came rushing through the door. "What's the bad news?" Dez asked out of breath. "Oh, hello, you're cute," Ally said to Dez. She smiled. My mouth dropped open. "Ally!" I said. Dez pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's up with her?" he asked, pointing at her. I walked over to them and pushed them out the door close behind them. "Okay, the doctor said that he messed with a cell that leads to her brain and that she lost her memory… temporarily," I added noticing their shocked expressions.

"Oh, well now we know that she thinks I'm cute," Dez said smirking. Trish hit his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. We walked back into the room all smiling. "Hi, Ally," we said in unison. She waved nonchalantly. "Can you tell me about myself? I don't remember much," Ally said.

"Sure!" Trish yelled. "Well, first you're favorite color is red; Dez is _mine_; you're a songwriter; Dez is _mine_; Dez, Austin, and I are your best friends; Dez is _mine_; your family owns a music shop called Sonic Boom; Dez is _mine_; you're an awesome singer; Dez is _mine_; you have awful stage fright; and last, _Dez… is… MINE_. Any questions?" Trish asked Ally.

"Um, just one. If Dez is _yours_, then do I have anybody for me?" she asked. I turned around and banged my head on the wall multiple times. "Yeah, that idiot over there banging his head on the wall is yours," I heard Trish say. "Yes!" Ally yelled.

"Oh yes! I get a hot boyfriend!" Ally said. By the way she was talking; I could tell that she had a huge grin on her face. "And he seems really sweet," she added quietly. I turned around and looked at her. Not looked, stared.

She looked back at me in confusion. Then her face turned mischievous. "Can I get a kiss to… jog my memory?" she asked me puckering her lips. I laughed and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Hmm, I still don't remember," she said puckering her lips again.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her long and hard. She traced her tongue along my lips. I let go of her and ran out the door. I stopped a little down the hallway and slid down the wall. That isn't my Ally. I'm the one who has to lick her lips, not the other way around.

Will I ever get my Ally back? Hopefully.

I pulled my knees close to my body and put my head in my hands. I heard someone walking towards me but didn't bother to look up. "Hey." Dez. "What's wrong?" he asked me. I brought my head up just long enough to say, "She licked my lips." Dez dropped down beside me on the floor.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked. I rested my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around them, hugging them tight. "You don't understand. That's not my Ally. I'm the one who has to lick _her _lips because she doesn't do it," I told him.

"Oh, I get it. Like the way I always have to with Trish," Dez said. "Um, yeah, I guess," I said. "Dude, Ally will be back sooner than you think. Now come on, they'll be wondering where we went," Dez told me. "Okay, fine," I said and I got up. We started walking back to the hospital room. Dez tripped over some nonexistent thing.

Oh Dez. He got up and we started walking again. We walked back into the hospital room and all was quiet. "Well, I'm going home," Trish said. "Me, too. Bye Ally, bye Austin," Dez said. "Bye guys," Trish said walking out the door.

Ally drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

"Two years in the Golden State, staying up and writing way too late…" I started singing before drifting off to sleep.

Next Day:

I woke up to find Ally staring at me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Um, Ally?" I said. "Huh? Oh, sorry," she said blushing in embarrassment. "I got distracted by your…" she trailed off. "Never mind," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Austin, I-I remember you a little now," she told me. I got really excited at these words. "Really?" I said grinning widely. "Yeah, not much though. All I remember is that I'm in love with you," she said smiling.

**1. I know that usually people are put in hospital gowns but it wouldn't be right if she just lifted up her whole gown. That would be awkward.**

**2. I don't think that this can really happen when they're working as low as her stomach but, you know, I just came up with a good idea of her losing her memory.**

**Okay, don't be mad because I know that this is **_**EXTREMELY **_**short but I had to hurry because my mom is taking my laptop in thirty minutes because apparently it distracts me from falling asleep. And I have other things to do on here. I'm trying to make a lyric video for 'Look At Me Now'.**

**-Kenzie**


	15. Chapter 15

**MelRose520, yeah I was watching that episode as I was writing that part. Romeocrazy22, I do LOVE the sound of typing on a keyboard, too. Lol. And Ctiger, those are my favorite parts of that chapter, too. Lol.**

"Really?" I yelled running over and taking both of her hands. "That's amazing!" I yelled again. "What made you remember?" I asked. "Um, well I don't know exactly but I think that it was your kiss, the one you ran out on. I started remembering a few things at the beginning and the middle," she told me.

"Oh, um, did you remember anything else?" I asked her. "Well… no," she said. "Well, actually I remember something about a Melody? And I wrote a few songs in my head last night," she told me. "Do you mind if I hear some of these songs?" I asked her.

"Um, can we go somewhere where there's a piano?" she asked. "Yeah, you can go home today so you can just play them at the hotel or at Sonic Boom when we get home," I told her. She looked at me with confusion on her face yet again.

"If Sonic Boom isn't here in New York, then, where is home?" she asked me. "In Miami…" I told her in a 'duh' tone. "Miami? That's, like, all the way across the country!" she yelled. "Yeah, I had an interview here that I blew off to take you here," I told her.

"Awwww," she said smiling. "Okay so when are we going home?" she asked. "Today," I told her simply. "What time?" she asked. "Whenever you feel like it," I told her. "Do you think we could leave now? The hospital scares me…" she trailed off.

I picked her up and carried her out of the hospital room, happy that we didn't have to wait for the doctor to come take the IV out of her arm. He took it out this morning when she woke up; well, that's what she said.

She buried her face in my chest to hide from the hospital surroundings. I could feel her wince since her stomach stitches were bending. "Um, I'm taking Allyson Dawson home today," I told the receptionist **(1)** when we got down to the main room.

"Go ahead," said the same mean lady told us. We walked out the front doors and a gust of cold wind hit us like a ton of bricks. "I thought it was warmer," I wondered out loud. I stood Ally up for a moment and took off my jacket.

"What are you doing Austin? It's _freezing _out here!" she said. "Well you're wearing a thin short sleeve shirt; you need this more than I do," I told her wrapping my jacket around her. She shuddered from the sudden warmness and I picked her back up. "Austin, you really don't need to carry me, I can walk," she told me chuckling.

"I know, I just like carrying you," I told her kissing the top of her head. She laid her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat which was going about a mile a minute right now. When we got to the hotel we went straight to the elevator and up to the room.

We walked inside and Dez and Trish were lying on mine and Dez's bed kissing. "Dez!" I yelled at him. He waved his hand dismissively not breaking away from Trish. I told Ally to go pack and she did as she was told. She walked into the bathroom and then walked back out.

I raised my eyebrows. "What stuff is mine and what stuff is hers?" she asked. I chuckled. "Trish!" I screamed. She broke away from Dez and exhaled, "What?" "I need you to help Ally pack," I told her. "Why can't she pack herself?" she asked me. "Because she doesn't know what's hers and what's yours?" I said pointing to Ally who was holding two bras.

"Fine!" Trish said standing up. "Sweetie, go pack," she said to Dez. He stood up immediately and went to pack. I smirked and packed my own things. In about an hour we were ready to go. "Dez, come on, we're leaving," I said nudging Dez because he was under the bed.

"I can't find my turtle!" he yelled, his eyes and face flushed with panic. "Dez, I've got him now let's go!" Trish yelled. "Okay, baby," Dez said emerging from under the bed and smoothing down his hair. He smiled at her and took his turtle from her as we headed downstairs.

"Hello, we're checking out," I told the crazy-fan-receptionist. "Okay," she said breathlessly. "Mr. Moon! Ah!" she squealed. "Come back soon to see me!" I peeked over the rim of my glasses and winked at her. Guess what she did? She fainted and Ally gasped.

"Eh, someone will see her and help her," I said leading Ally out the door. "Airport," I told the driver. He nodded and drove towards the airport. "Thanks," I said paying him. We walked into the airport and onto the plane.

Luckily, Trish remembered to buy the tickets this time and we went in, put our luggage on the cart thingy and walked out to board the plane. Wow, it's been really awesome lately not having to wait for anything.

Luckily again, this plane ride wasn't bumpy like the last one; it was smooth as can be. Once the flight attendant informed us that we were allowed to 'unbuckle and move freely about the cabin,' Ally unbuckled and climbed into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder.

It felt like it did before. Before the memory accident. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. After a few minutes, I heard her snoring softly. That snore is just so freaking cute and I can't stand it **(2)**. I hugged her close and fell asleep on her head.

The flight attendant woke us up and told Ally that she needed to get back in her seat and buckle up because we would be landing soon. Ally did as she was told and as the flight attendant had said, the plane came in for a landing a few minutes later.

Once we got out and claimed our luggage from the conveyor belt, we got in my car and dropped Dez and Trish off. After that, we headed for Sonic Boom and I held Ally's hand the whole way. The car ride seemed longer when I held Ally's hand… but I like it.

We stepped into Sonic Boom and headed up to the practice room. Ally stared at the piano as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She sat on the piano bench and ran her fingers along the black and white keys of the piano softly as if not to break them.

"So do you want to let me hear the song now?" I asked her snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," she told me testing the piano. She smiled brightly at the sound that was so familiar yet she had forgotten it.

She began the song and it was soft, slow, and sweet **(3)**.

**(This is mine! I wrote it! I feel good about it! Tell me what you think!)**

_I love your eyyyyes_

_And your smiiiile_

_When you're lookin' at me…_

_With your beautiful teeth._

_And I'm lookin' back, my face_

_Blank as can beeee_

'_Cause I don't,_

_Know what to doooo_

_When I see you._

_You walk on by because you_

_Don't even know_

_That all I think about_

_All day_

_Every day_

_Is you._

_You're as crazy as can be but not yet crazier than me_

_But I can see,_

_When you're looking at me._

_Why can't you seeee_

_What you mean to meeee?_

"I know," I told her when she finished. She smiled knowing that I was talking about the lyrics to the song. "Ally, will you be okay here tonight or do you want to stay with me another night?" I asked. She looked confused. "You've been staying with me for the past week," I told her.

"Oh, well I really don't remember my dad much so I guess I'll stay with you tonight," she told me. "Okay, leave a note for your dad and come on," I told her. She looked for a piece of paper for about five minutes. When she finally found one, she looked for a pen. I had a pen in my pocket so I went over and wrote the note for her.

"_Dear Dad, I'm staying over at Trish's for a few more nights. Love, Ally."_

"Okay, let's go," I said to Ally. She looked up. "But I haven't written the note yet," she said. "I just wrote it," I told her shoving the pen back into my pocket. I took her hand and we got in my car and drove to my house.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. "Austin Lee Moon, where have you been?" was the first thing I heard when I walked inside.

**Uh ohhhh. Lol. Anyway here's the chapter. Time for the number whatjamajiggerydoodle - FAVORITE WORD! AHHHH!**

**1. I couldn't remember the name so I kept calling them the front desk lady. Lol.**

**2. This is kind of a lyric from "Can't Stand It" by Never Shout Never except instead of fucking I put freaking.**

**3. ALLITERATION! No? Okay.**

**Sorry that it's like thirty minutes late tonight... and that it's kind of short. Kay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	16. Chapter 16

**PercyJlover99, that was really good. The only thing that I would do is add a few more lines of words to make it longer and stuff. But other than that it was really awesome; I think that you could go far in songwriting. Keep up the good work. But everybody else, thanks for the nice reviews on my song and sorry that I didn't update yesterday.**

"Dad…" I said walking in and closing the door behind me after Ally walked in. "_And_ you have a girl with you? I don't think so mister," my dad said. "Dad, Mom, I thought you were coming home tomorrow," I asked stressing the word 'tomorrow'.

I walked forward until I was standing right in front of him and looked up at him. Even though I was pretty tall, my dad was _much_ taller. "We came home a day early. We missed our kids. I called all of you to tell you but you didn't answer so I left a message," my dad explained. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

"One new voicemail," I mumbled. "So," my dad said sitting down. "Would you like to explain where you have been all day?" "N-N-N-N-New York…" I stuttered to him.

"What?" my dad yelled standing up and towering over me. "New York?" my mom said in her little high pitched voice. "Yes, but I have a good explanation!" I said. "Talk, mister. _Now_!" my dad said gesturing for me to sit down.

"Well, I got discovered!" I told them but they didn't say anything. I sat down and Ally sat down next to me with my hand wrapped in hers.

I sat down and Ally sat down next to me rubbing my knuckles as I usually do with her. "Well, I went to New York where the producer asked me to go because his office was there. But Ally had to go to the hospital and get surgery. I hope you don't mind but we paid for it," I explained.

"How much was it?" my dad asked. "You don't want to know," I said quietly. "YOU!" my dad yelled pointing at Ally. "Ever since you came into Austin's life he's been acting so weird and it is your entire fault!"

I could tell Ally was crying but I didn't have the heart to look at her. A minute later she jumped up, ran to the door and yanked it open. "Ally…" I said. "Austin, I can tell that your father doesn't like me so I'll just take my leave."

"But Ally…" I said. "No, Austin. I'm leaving!" she yelled at me. "But... Ally…" she walked out of the door. "…I love you…" but she was gone. I was suddenly infuriated. "DAD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? FIRST YOU HATE MY MUSICAL CAREER FROM THE DAY I WAS BORN AND THEN YOU GET RID OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?" I screamed at him.

"AUSTIN SHE IS _NOT _THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, TRUST ME! YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE BETTER SOON AND FORGET ALL ABOUT WHATS-HER-NAME!" he screamed back.

"YES SHE IS! THERE IS NOBODY BETTER THAN HER AND I WOULD _NEVER EVER _FORGET ABOUT HER! NOT EVEN AFTER I DIE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SOMETIMES, DAD!" I screamed.

"CALM DOWN! BOTH OF YOU!" my mom yelled at us. Suddenly that little high pitched voice was very scary. I exhaled sharply and ran up the stairs to my room. I yanked it open, walked inside, slammed the door and locked it. I kicked my bed before sitting down on it.

How could he do this to me? How could he yell at Ally like that? I wonder where Ally is right now. How can she get home? She doesn't even know how to get home. I gasped. She doesn't know how to get home!

My parents were downstairs arguing so they won't even know that I'm gone. I opened the window and climbed out onto the tree branch that was beside my window. I climbed down the tree and into my car. I turned it on and drove down the road. "Ally!" I started yelling when I was far enough away from my house.

"Ally!" Pause. "Ally!" Pause. "Ally!" Pause. "Ally!" Pause. I did this about a million times before I finally just gave up. I was about to turn around when I saw a figure lying in the road. I was about to just swerve around when I thought that it might be a deer in need of help.

I got out of my car and as I got closer to the figure I realized that it had beautiful brown hair… and it was wearing my jacket. "Ally!" I yelled. I heard Ally moan. I picked her up and set her back down on the hood of my car.

"Ally! Ally, say something!" I yelled. "S-so… c-cold…" she moaned. I picked her up and got into the driver's seat with her in my arms. Then I turned the heat on high to warm her up. "Ally, baby, what happened?" I asked her. "Well I started running home then I realized that I didn't know where home was so I stopped and turned around to go back to your house and maybe your dad would have a heart to let me in since I could have froze to death, no offense to you or your dad or anything," she added.

I waved my hand dismissively and she continued. "Anyway, I turned around and tripped over something and I was just too cold to get back up," she told me. I hugged her closer to me as she looked up at me. She rested her head on my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks for finding me, Austin."

"No problem," I told her. I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. It wasn't a quick kiss or a sexual kiss; it was long, meaningful, and passionate. I could spend forever right here with her in my arms but for some reason she pulled away and I was pretty disappointed.

"What?" I asked her. "Austin," she said. "I remember!" she told me excitedly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?" I asked. "My memory's back! I can't believe that it was only gone for a day! I am such a lucky girl!" "And I am one lucky guy," I said before leaning in for another kiss.

I heard a car turn off and then I heard three car doors slam closed but I didn't break away from Ally.

"_That is his car. I promise you," _I heard a familiar girl's voice say. _"No, it isn't," _I heard a familiar boy's voice say. _"It is his car because it has his specially-made R5 sticker on the back!" _I heard another familiar boy's voice say.

I still didn't break away from Ally. They opened the car door andI _still _didn't break away from Ally! "Austin, are you coming up for air soon?" Rocky asked. I sort of shook my head, trying my best not to break away from Ally but apparently she wanted to meet them so she broke away from me.

"Well, well, well, who is this beautiful little lady?" Riker flirted. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. I had never seen Ally's face more red from blushing. Riker smiled at her as he gave her an once-over. "This is Riker, Rocky, and Rydel. Guys, this is Ally," I told them.

Ally stepped out of the car and shook Rocky's hand. "Hi, Rocky," she said. Then she shook Rydel's hand and said, "Hi, Rydel." Last, she shook Riker's hand and said, "Hi, Riker." Riker didn't let go of her hand after she shook it though.

He pulled her in for a hug. Okay, okay, that was… ok. But when he kissed the top of her head that was just too far. I stepped out of the car as Ally wiggled out of his grasp and said, "Whoa, whoa, I'm kind of with your brother." I sunk back and leaned against the car. Riker put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry little 'bro for trying to take your first and only little lady from you," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "So what are you guys doing out here? Need a private kissing place?" Rydel asked speaking for the first time. She laughed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. But really what are you guys doing all the way out here?" she asked.

"Oh, well Dad kind of yelled at Ally so she walked out and I found her out here freezing to death and we were about to go home but… well you know," I explained to them. "Oh, so Dad was just okay with you going to get some chick he hates?" Rocky asked. I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I kind of crawled out the window."

"Um, well let's get home. Maybe he won't yell at Ally again if we're all here. He'll be happy to see his kids," I said. They climbed into Riker's car and Ally and I climbed into mine. We set off down the road and were back home in a few minutes.

The door was locked so I took out my keys and unlocked it. We walked inside and I heard yelling upstairs. Riker, Rocky, and Rydel walked in and I told them that they should go up there first. "You're scared of Dad?" Rocky asked. "Pfffft. Oh wait a minute. He's really mad. Go ahead Riker." He shook his head and said, "N-no I'm good." Rydel pushed past them and said, "You're all just a big bunch of babies."

She walked up the stairs and I heard Rydel, Dad, and Mom talking calmly. Are you serious? I walked up the stairs but Ally stayed downstairs. "Austin!" my dad yelled.

Oh, my God. _Not again._

**Hmm, funny how this whole chapter was just about Austin and like his Dad basically. But yaaaay we got to meet R5! Well, not Ratliff but I mean, he isn't really a brother so… Anyway, sorry again that I didn't update yesterday, my mom was making me organize and stuff so I couldn't even write it but yeah, here's the chapter.**

**Kay bye, see you next chapter.**

**-Kenzie**


	17. Chapter 17

My dad opened his mouth to yell something at me but I yelled something before he could get a word out. "DAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE ALLY OR DON'T LIKE ME BEING WITH HER, THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE!" I yelled at him. Then my voice dropped to an audible whisper.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He seemed to be debating with himself. _Do I want him to leave or stay?_ He was probably thinking to himself now. "Well, I don't like Ally-" he started but I stopped him by shoving past him and taking out the key to my door to unlock it.

"Son, what are you doing?" my dad asked. "Leaving," I answered simply. "Excuse me?" "Did I stutter?" I asked him walking into my room. "_Excuse me_?" he asked again. "Did… I… _stutter_?" I asked enunciating every word.

"Austin Lee Moon, you are not leaving this household. As long as you're under my roof, you play by my rules," he told me intimidatingly. "That's why I'm leaving." My mom hadn't said a word but she started crying.

I packed up all my clothes and everything I needed. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. "Anywhere that's not here," I told him. "I don't think so," he told me. "Well, I don't care what you think," I told him.

I ran downstairs and grabbed Ally's hand. Just as we were about to walk out the door my mom spoke up. "Austin, baby, please don't leave. I'll miss you. Stay with us," she pleaded. "No, as long as _this man_," I gestured to my dad; I couldn't call him dad anymore, "lives in this house, I can't even walk in here." And with that, I grabbed my keys and Ally and I walked out the door.

We got in the car and Ally was still crying. I took her hand in mine and rubbed her knuckles. "Ally, it'll be okay." A long moment of silence passed. "Where are we going?" Ally asked me finally. "Your house," I told her.

"What?" she asked. "We can't go there. He thinks that I'm at Trish's house," she told me worriedly. "Well, we'll just say that Trish's shift ran late and that I need to stay at your house for a while," I told her.

"You-you're staying at my house?" she asked. "I-if your dad lets me," I told her. "What if he doesn't let you stay, Austin?" she asked me quietly. "I-I don't know. I-I'll have to go stay at a hotel or… Dez's! I could stay at Dez's! I wouldn't even have to ask your dad if I can stay!" I told her happily.

"You don't want to stay?" she asked me. "No! I do want stay it's just… what if your dad doesn't approve of us? Like my dad doesn't approve of us," I asked quietly. She let out a soft chuckle. "What?" I asked. "He'll definitely approve of us," she said confidently.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. "I don't think; I know. Do you know how many times I've heard 'I like that Austin boy. You and him would make a nice couple. I wouldn't mind having him for a son if you don't want to be with him like that'? I've heard those words a gazillion times," she told me.

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yeah, really," she told me and she leaned across and planted a warm kiss on my cheek. A smile crossed my lips and wouldn't leave the whole car ride to Ally's house. I turned the car off and Ally and I walked inside hand-in-hand.

"Hey, Mr. Dawson," I said. A bright smile lit up his face at the sight of Ally and I and he said, "Hey, Austin. And how many times have I told you to call me Lester?" I smiled. "Okay, let me start again. Hey, Lester!" I said cheerfully.

"Thanks, do you guys want dinner?" he asked us. I think he made tacos-or ordered tacos-by the smell that had filled the room. "Sure, Dad," Ally said and we walked into the kitchen where Mr. Dawson-I mean Lester- had been standing behind the island. Only then did he spot me and Ally's hands intertwined.

The smile on his face grew wider. "What do we have here?" he asked pointing to our hands. Ally smiled and said, "Well, we're kind of together." She giggled. Before I knew what was happening Lester's arms were around me. I wrapped my free arm around him.

He finally let go after a long period of time. "Welcome to the family," he said simply. "Thanks, _Dad_," I said chuckling. He died at this. "Awwww, you already think of me as your dad?" he asked me. "Well, you're definitely better than mine," I muttered so low that maybe only Ally heard it. "What was that?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothin'." "Okay, anyway, this calls for something better than tacos. We're going out to a fancy restaurant! And it's on you Austin!" he said slapping me on the back. I chuckled. He thinks that I can pay it when I left my credit card in my room. "I'm kidding. It's on me!" he told me grabbing his jacket.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we set out the door. "Whoa! Nice car, Austin!" he said examining my car. "Mind if I drive?" he begged. I tossed the keys over. He climbed into the driver's seat and Ally and I climbed into the back seat.

Lester turned the car on and we drove to a restaurant that I've never seen before. Must be new. We asked for a table and went to sit down. Ally and I sat on one side of the booth and Lester sat on the other. Ally's hand was on her leg but I intertwined mine in it almost as soon as we sat down.

I saw Ally blush but Lester didn't seem to notice and I smirked. "Hello, my name is Richard and I will be your server for tonight," said a teenage boy with a notepad in his hand. He gave Ally a once-over. Well, it wasn't really a once-over because he kept raking his eyes down her body over and over again. I cleared my throat and he looked at me briefly before looking back to Ally.

I cleared my throat again louder this time. He was still staring at Ally's body; not even bothering to _glance _at her face. I coughed so loud and obviously that Ally looked at me and patted me on the back. "Austin, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

I coughed one last time and said, "Yeah, I'm good. So I'll have a Pepsi." "I'll take sweet tea," Lester said. "Um, Pepsi for me, too, please," Ally said. "I'll be right back," Richard said smiling at Ally. I took out my phone, typed, 'tht guy was starin at u' and sent it to Ally.

_*Beep*_ Ally took her phone out and looked at me but she read it and typed something. _*Beep*_ 'So?' I typed, 'So I don't like it.i mean he wasn't even lookin at ur was just lookin at ur body.' _*Beep*_ 'Okay if it goes too far, I'll say something to him,' and that was the end of our conversation because Richard came back.

He smiled at Ally again. I rolled my eyes. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," she said standing up. She kissed my cheek and when she walked by Richard, I saw her kick him in the shin. He dropped his notepad and grabbed his ankle. I could've sworn I saw Ally smirk as she walked to the bathroom.

I smirked too but I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing and Lester did too surprisingly. When Ally got back we ordered our food and waited in silence. When our food got here, Richard didn't even glance Ally's way.

It took us a very long time to eat and I don't even know why. It's not like we ordered much. But when we were almost done I spoke up. "Uh, Mr. Daw-I mean Lester?" "Hmm?" he said looking up. "Do you think that I could stay at your house tonight? Or maybe for a few nights?" I asked.

"Well, why would you need to do that?" he asked. "Well, my dad and I kind of got into a fight…" I trailed off. He raised his eyebrows. He needs a further explanation. "He doesn't like Ally because-" I started to explain.

"WHAT? He doesn't like my baby girl?" he asked. He walked out of the restaurant and Ally and I followed. "Where are you going?" Ally asked. "Austin, can you take me to your house?" he asked. Ally let go of my hand and crossed over to her dad.

"Dad, Dad. Don't do that. It'll be alright," she told him. Lester took some deep breaths. "O-okay, i-if you're sure," he responded hesitantly. "Yeah, so can Austin stay tonight?" she asked him. "I-I guess so. I know how you feel Austin," Lester told me.

"You do?" I asked him. "Yeah, I told my dad that I was in love with a girl and… obviously he didn't like it. He didn't believe that I actually loved her and he insisted that I would forget all about her soon and find someone better than her," he explained.

That sounds just like me and my dad. "Do you know what I did though? To prove that I really loved her?" he asked me. He leaned in to where only I could hear him but Ally couldn't. "I married her," he told me with a wink.

"What?" Ally asked since she didn't hear what he had said. "Nothing," Lester and I said in unison. I smiled brightly at the thought of possibly marrying Ally. I sighed a happy sigh and we got in the car and went home.

"Austin," Lester said. He smiled and said, "Just to let you know, you're sleeping on the futon." He started laughing but then turned serious.

"No, seriously. You aren't sleeping in the same bed with my baby girl," he said. Obviously he didn't know about all of those nights where Ally and I slept together all alone at my house and we still didn't do anything.

"Okay, Lester," I said plopping down onto the couch. "Meow." "What did you say?" I asked Lester. "I didn't say anything," he told me walking back into the kitchen. I looked around for the source of the sound **(1)**. "Melody!" I almost screamed. She jumped up into my lap.

"You scared me; I missed you! How have you been?" I asked her. She twitched her mouth into what looked like a smile. "Good? That's good. Hey, do you want to go get Ally to come give me a goodnight kiss?" I asked her.

She jumped down from my lap and pranced up the stairs. A few minutes later she hopped back down them with Ally at her heels in her pajamas. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?" I asked her. She smiled rolling her eyes. She came over and climbed into my lap and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Really?" I asked her. "You climbed into my lap for _that_?" She giggled. "Yep, goodnight Austin," she told me before giving me another quick kiss on the cheek. She climbed off of my lap and skipped upstairs.

"Goodnight, Melody," I said to Melody before lying down on the couch and falling asleep.

**Helloooo, my peoples! How have you been doing? *Gasp* How have you been doing for the last three days without me updating? Did you all die? I'm sorry that I didn't update! I forgot to on Friday, I couldn't Saturday because my sister's and my friend was over at my house, and I couldn't yesterday because it wasn't finished. Sorry guys!**

**1. RHYME! No? Okay.**

**Hopefully I'll update tomorrow, but knowing me I'll forget or something. Sorry but byyyye!**

**-Kenzie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Emeralgreenlove, lol I feel so stupid right now; I forgot that Melody was a dog. That's sad, right? I'm glad you noticed that for me though. Thank you.**

Next day:

I woke up and rolled over expecting to roll toward the edge of my bed. Instead I rolled right off and face planted the ground. I guess I was closer to the edge than I thought. I got up and looked around. Wait a minute. This is Ally's house.

I blinked once before sitting down on the couch. I checked my phone. Whoa! It was 7:30 in the morning! I would've gone back to sleep but I wasn't tired so I decided to take Melody for a walk. I walked around and looked for Melody. "Melody!" I whispered-yelled.

Being a dog like her, she probably would hear it. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Ally walked down and scratched the back of her head. "Austin?" she asked. "What are you doing up so early?" "Oh, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," I told her.

"So, like, what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm looking for Melody. Have you seen her?" I asked. She shook her head. "I thought she slept down here with you," she told me questioningly. "Because she wasn't in my room when I woke up and all the doors are closed at night so she couldn't have gotten into any of them," she explained.

Confusion registered in my mind. "Let's go look for her," I told her. We walked all the way around the house, even checking the closed doors, once then twice then three times. There was no sign of Melody. "Maybe she got out somehow?" Ally suggested. This was highly doubtful but we went outside anyway.

"Melody!" we called for her. "Austin, I'm getting worried. Maybe we should go look for her around the park," she told me. "Okay, let's go," I said. She went and got dressed but I was already dressed because I had slept in my clothes.

We walked there so that if she was on the way to the park, we would spot her easier. "Melody!" we called over and over on the way there. When we got to the park, we split up and looked around for any sign of Melody.

Finally we gave up and went back to Ally's house. When we got there, I noticed tears forming in Ally's eyes. I pulled her into my arms and caressed her hair as she cried into my chest. "Shh, Ally. Everything will be okay. Melody's out there somewhere. She's a smart dog, she knows how to stay safe," I reassured her.

"But, Austin, wh-what if we d-don't f-find her?" she asks. "Don't think like that because we will find her; I'll make sure of it," I told her. We sat down on the couch where Ally climbed into my lap and curled up against me. "Austin, I'm worried about her. What if she's been dog-napped?" she asks.

"She hasn't." "But what if she _has _Austin? You don't _know _that she hasn't; you're just assuming," she told me. I look down because I know that she's right. For all I know, Melody might be locked up in a box somewhere because of some random person's hatred of puppies.

DON'T THINK NEGATIVE, AUSTIN! I think to myself. "Why don't we- oh wait. We don't have any pictures of Melody so that won't work," I said. "We have pictures of Melody. Well, I have pictures of Melody," Ally told me.

"You do?" I asked. She takes out her phone and shows me a few pictures that she took of Melody and herself. "Do you have any of just Melody?" I asked her. She pulled her phone back to herself and scrolled down a little and showed me a picture of Melody.

"Okay, if we can get these printed up then we can put up lost dog pictures everywhere," I told Ally. She smiled brightly and led me up to her room. She plugged a cord into her laptop which was sitting perfectly in the center of a desk and then plugged her phone into the laptop. "How much do you want the award to be?" Ally asked me.

"Um, fifty bucks," I told her. She went to work typing quickly and moving the cursor every few seconds. Finally a big picture of Melody and a few words above and under her popped up and Ally clicked something and a printer started printing it out. It shot out papers over and over again. "How many are you making it print?" I asked Ally. "As much paper is in there," she told me. I looked at the printer; there was a large stack of paper stacked neatly in the printer and it was slowly getting smaller and smaller. "Wow, this may take a while," I said. "Eh, maybe, maybe not. We'll know soon enough," Ally told me.

After about ten minutes, something on the laptop popped up. I leaned down to read it, 'Restock paper.' "Alright, Ally, let's go put these up," I said handing her half of the stack. "Okay." We walked down stairs and just as we were about to walk out the door when I heard Lester behind us.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Oh, well, Melody went missing so we are going to go put up lost dog posters," Ally explained to him. "Ah, okay," he said before walking to the kitchen for some breakfast. We walked out the door and to the park. We started on separate sides of the park and when we met in the middle, we headed for the mall.

We split up again and I started walking towards the east end of the mall. I ran in to someone slightly taller than me. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me sir," I said to them before looking up. "Oh, hey Dez." "Whatcha doin'? He asked me. "Putting up lost dog posters," I told him pinning one up. "Ooh ooh ooh! Can I help?" he asked. "Uh, sure, why not?" I said handing him half of my stack. He took off running to put up posters.

Later that day:

I walked into Sonic Boom to wait for everybody but… everybody was already there; even Trish was there. Ally was sitting at the piano but not playing and Dez and Trish were mumbling to each other about something. I cleared my throat and everybody's head snapped up. "Oh," Ally said standing up, "Hey Austin."

"What's going on?" I asked. Ally thrust herself into my arms and I wrapped them around her. "What if we don't find her Austin?" Ally whispered. "Ally, we went over this this morning. "Don't worry about Melody. She's the smartest dog I've ever met; she will be able to find her way home or if she has been dog napped, then she will be able to escape," I told her.

"Ally, look at me," I said pulling away from her, my hands still on her shoulders. She looked up into my eyes. "Melody will be okay. The more you worry about her, the longer she'll be gone because you've jinxed it. Okay? Stop worrying," I told her.

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "So um, are you, like, not going to open the store today?" I asked. She shook her head. "I really don't feel like it; I'm too lazy to deal with all of these customers," she told me giggling. I rolled my eyes playfully. _*Vibrate vibrate vibrate vibrate*_ "Ally, why don't you just turn the sound on on your phone?" I asked her.

She shrugged and picked her phone up off of the piano top. It still vibrated a second after she picked it up. She touched the face of her phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said. "Who is this?" "Really? That's great! Um, where should we come to pick her up?" she asked. "Okay… okay… we'll be there soon.

She ran to me. "Austin Austin Austin Austin!" she yelled. "Hmm?" "Somebody said that they found Melody!" she screamed at me excitedly. "Alright let's go!" I said. She told me where to go and we walked there since I didn't have my car with me; luckily it wasn't far from the mall. I don't know what this place was, it looked like some sort of clubhouse to me, but it sure wasn't a house.

We knocked on the door and it opened up. My mouth dropped to the floor as I saw who it was. An evil smile played on his lips. Something told me that he didn't really know where Melody was.

**CLIFFHANGARRRR! Lol, I **_**LOOOOVE **_**doing these. Oh and I'm changing my screen name, by the way, but I'll still sign my name at the bottom of my stories so you'll know it's me! Anyway, who can guess who this person is? Hmm? You probably will guess it but you might not. I DON'T KNOW! HAHAHAHA!**

**Kay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Missme02, SO CLOSE! Romeocrazy22, because I just do cliffhangers like that BECAUSE I'm evil *evil laugh*. Gothgirlbites, THANK YOU! At least SOMEBODY remembers my OC from a few chapters ago! DisneychannelwatcherWow, were you hyper? Lol. Riker Lover 100, thank you for that. I'll make sure to use that in another story. But for everybody else, thanks for such nice reviews!**

**Oh by the way guys, I'm starting a new story soon. I don't exactly know the name yet but I'll tell you when I upload the first chapter! Oh, and I'm also going to start ANOTHER new story soon but it will be a Peeta/Katniss ship from the Hunger Games. I'll also tell you when I upload the first chapter for you Hunger Games lovers!**

I didn't think that I knew him but it turns out, I do. He never talked about Ally before and Ally never told me his last name but I know exactly who he is. He is the boy who got his heart broken by Ally for me.

John Anderson.

He closed his eyes in devilish pleasure and inhaled deeply. He opened his mouth, probably to say something witty, but nothing came out because Ally threw her hand across his face.

"OW!" he screamed. "What was that for?" he asked. "You have no _idea _where Melody is, do you?" Ally asked him angrily. I've never seen her actually mad before. He rubbed his face and said, "I actually _do _know where he-" "-_She_" Ally corrected him. "I actually do know where… _she _is, but I'm not giving her to you yet," he told us. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I… want something," he said. "What?" Ally asked suspiciously. "I either want you," he gestured to me, "out of _my _Ally's life." Now he gestured to Ally. "Or I want you to give me a long, meaningful, and real kiss," he said.

I felt my mouth drop open. Ally thought about it for a moment then said, "And what if neither happens?" "I'll just keep your dog and get rid of Austin myself," he said. I forgot that I was holding Ally's hand until she gave it a nervous squeeze. She turned to me and looked up into my eyes. I searched hers for what she was asking then it hit me.

Can I kiss him?

I know she didn't want to kiss him but I don't think that she wanted to lose me either. I inhaled and nodded. She turned back to John, let go of my hand, leaned up and kissed him. One minute passed then two, then three, then four, then five, then six! Ally's hands slid up into his hair and John's hands wrapped around her waist.

I turned around and started walking back to Sonic Boom. When I got there I saw Lester working at the counter. "Hey, Austin. Where's Ally? I need her to work her shift," he said. "Oh um…" I didn't want to tell him that she's off kissing some guy, even if it was to get our dog back. "I really don't know. I guess she's still off putting up lost dog posters," I told him laughing a little nervously.

Ugh, I hate this because I never get nervous. "Oh, okay. I'll just give her a call. Oh, never mind there she is," he said looking behind me. I spun around to see Ally walk in the door with Melody at her side. "Melody!" I yelled out rushing over and pulling her up into my arms.

"Oh I missed you so much!" I told her standing up with her still in my arms. "I'm glad you finally decided to stop sucking his face," I said quietly so Lester wouldn't hear. "Austin, you know that I-" "Ally, I need you to work your shift," Lester told her. She glared at me before walking over to the counter.

I hopped up on the counter and rubbed between Melody's ears until Ally finally decided to say something. "Austin you know that I had to get Melody back. And if I didn't kiss him then…" She slid her hand across the counter and intertwined it with mine. "He would try to get you out of my life and I didn't want that."

I snatched my hand away from her and hurt flashed across her face. I felt bad about it but stood my ground. "Ally, you didn't have to kiss him forever even if you did want Melody back," I said getting off of the counter. "But he wouldn't let go of me," Ally said quietly. "Oh, like I believe _that_," I said to her before walking up to the practice room and slamming the door.

"What happened?" I heard Lester say downstairs. Ally responded but it was too quiet for me to hear. I heard Melody whine and that's when I remembered that I still had her in my arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that Melody."

I slid down the door and rubbed Melody between the ears again. She jumped out of my arms and went to the closet. She barked and pawed at it for a while obviously telling me to open it for her. I went over and opened it for her not really caring what she wanted right now. She walked in and a minute later she walked out with one of my jacket arms in her mouth. She set it on the couch and barked at it. She pawed at one of the pockets and I looked inside of it and saw it.

The box.

The box that I got when she made me pancakes at my house that day. "I can't give it to her yet," I told Melody. She grabbed the box in her mouth and went to the door. She pawed (why does she paw at everything?) at the doorknob until it turned and the door opened. She trotted downstairs and to Ally. I ran downstairs after her but she was already at Ally.

"No, Melody!" I whined-yelled but nobody seemed to have noticed me. "What's this?" Ally asked her. She took the box from Melody and opened it. Her eyes widened to the size of Frisbees. "A-a-a-a t-twenty k-karat d-diamond ring?" she said. Oh, well I guess there's no better way to propose to the love of your life other than having your dog deliver the ring.

"Austin!" Ally yelled. "Yes, Ally?" I asked from behind her. She spun around to look at me. "What is this?" she asked even though she most likely already knew the answer. I took the ring from her and got down on one knee. "Well, I wanted to do this later, maybe even a few years from now when we were older, but…" I said opening the box. I smiled and asked her the four words. "Will you marry me?" I could tell she was suppressing a smile.

She nodded her head as hard as she could and let the smile spread across her face from ear to ear. "What's going on in-" I heard Trish say from behind me. "Awwww!" she yelled. "What- awwww!" Dez also yelled. "Can I plan your wedding? Because luckily for you, I just got a job at 'Whitney's Wedding World** (1)**!" Trish said excitedly.

I was still on one knee when Ally knocked me over and kissed me. "I love you Austin Lee Moon," she said to me. "And I love you, Allyson Serena Dawson. Or should I say Allyson Serena Moon?" I asked. "I like that," she said before giving me another quick kiss.

She smiled and got up before helping me up. "Trish, can I talk to you outside?" Dez asked. "Um, yeah, sure," Trish said walking outside. A few minutes later we heard Trish squeal and we ran outside. Dez was on one knee and Trish was jumping up and down. They saw us and Trish ran up to Ally. "We should have a double wedding!" she yelled. Ally jumped up and down with her. "We should!" Ally yelled back. They ran inside and up to the practice room.

Dez and I walked inside and I noticed that there were no customers inside. There was barely anyone in the mall today, so I went to switch the open sign to the closed sign, sat down on the piano bench, and daydreamed about how beautiful Ally would look in that wedding dress someday.

**THE END! Nah, I'm just kidding. I still have to plan their WEDDING! DUH! So there will be the wedding and maybe a few chapters about how their life goes after the wedding.**

**1. I don't think that this is a real store but it might be so I have to make it a number thingy.**

**Kay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	20. Chapter 20

That Night:

I walked upstairs to try to scare Ally. Well, I really wanted to talk to her about getting married but… we'll get there when we get there. I was going to just open the door to scare her but I heard her sweet voice singing something and it stopped me.

It's funny and sad at the same time that I never knew that she had a keyboard in her room. I've been in there so many times to work on songs before but we've only worked on writing them. We never used her keyboard that I never knew she had.

I put my ear up to the door and tried to be as quiet as I could.

_Austin, you make me feel like I'm the only girl on this Earth. Like I'm the only girl who's within your worth. Like I'm the only one who will make you stop for me. Austin…_

She finished opening the door. "Austin! I didn't know that you were there! You scared me," she said slapping my arm. "Well, that was kind of the point," I said scratching the back of my head and chuckling softly. "You-you- did you hear that song?" she asked nervously. "Heh, yes," I told her.

She put on an awkward smile. "But I liked it. Did you know that I didn't even know that you had a keyboard in here?" I asked gesturing to the red and black keyboard on her bed. She giggled softly. "Well, now you know," she told me. "So," I said stepping into her room and closing the door. "I… wanted to talk about us getting… married," I said to her.

"Um, Austin, before you say anything, do you think that we could wait for maybe a few years before we get married?" she asked. "That's exactly what I was going to suggest." And I was going to suggest that. "Oh, well there… isn't anything to talk about then, right?" she asked.

"Um, well," she was right. "Actually, I wanted to… you know…" I said. "You wanted to… what?" she asked. "Well… I wanted to… um… go to sleep," I sputtered hoping she would understand this statement. "Oh," she said raising her eyebrows. She smiled and moved her keyboard to the chair at her desk.

She skipped to the bathroom to slip into her pajamas while I just took off my shirt. I left on my pants because if Lester did happen to walk in, I don't think that he would want me to be in the bed with his daughter in my boxers.

So I just threw my shirt over the back of Ally's desk chair and waited for her. A few minutes later she came back. "Why are you just standing up?" she asked giggling. I couldn't help but laugh. "I really don't know," I told her laughing. She climbed into her bed and held up the covers for me. I climbed in under them and Ally snuggled right into my chest.

My arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame and she sighed. "What is it?" I asked her. "Well… I mean…" another sigh. "Never mind." I pulled away from her to look at her. "Well, what if my dad comes in? I mean, he gets up sometimes in the middle of the night, so… what if he notices that you aren't on the couch?" she asked me.

"Well, hang on a sec." I crawled out of the bed and slipped out the door as silent as a ninja. In fact, I hoped that Ally wasn't watching because I acted like a ninja all the way down the stairs. When I got down the stairs I hugged the wall and looked up the stairs to make sure Ally hadn't saw me. Nope. She was still behind her closed bedroom door.

I ninja-rolled across the floor to the couch. I love playing ninja. I grabbed all of the pillows off of the one couch and stuffed them under my blanket that I had been using. I ninja-rolled back across the room and tiptoed up the stairs. I walked back inside the room and closed the door softly. I turned to Ally but she still looked worried.

"What's still wrong?" I asked climbing back into the bed. "What if my dad… doesn't want us to get married? I mean, I know that he'll want us to get married but what if he gets mad because the first thing that pops into his head is that we want to get married, like, now?" she asked. "Well, I'll make him see reason," I said to her.

"Okay, okay, but," she started sitting up. "What about your dad? You two are still fighting." I scratched the back of my head. I feel like Dez right now. "Uh, well, I'll go tell him tomorrow. As long as your dad comes with me," I said feeling suddenly a little afraid of my dad.

"I'll ask him in the morning," she said lying back down, burying her face in my chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

Morning:

"Austin? Austin, honey, wake up," an angelic voice said to me. I felt a nudge on my shoulder but I really didn't feel like getting up. Suddenly I felt warm lips brush across mine and my eyes flashed open. "Come on, get up. We need to go tell my dad," she said. "Now?" I asked. Ally stood up and walked to her closet. "Yes, now. Come on, get up," she repeated.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Fine," I whined. I got up and walked downstairs. I didn't even realize that I left my phone down here. I looked at it. "Whoa!" I said almost a little too loudly. "It's only 9:30?" I asked myself. "Yes," I heard Ally say behind me. I spun around and said, "Don't you think that it's a little early?" I asked. "Well, it takes a while to make sausage, bacon, and omelets," she told me.

"Why are we making those?" I asked. "To butter up my dad about our wedding. Even though it's in a few years. This is his favorite breakfast," Ally told me walking over to the kitchen and taking out the supplies. "Um, Ally?" I asked. "Can I make the omelets? I don't know why but I LOVE making omelets." She laughed and then leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" I said doing a fist pump and I went to work. I made two extras for Ally and I. Later, Lester walked down the stairs exclaiming, "I smell bacon!" Then he looked around before his face turned grave. "What's wrong, Dad?" Ally asked leaning up and kissing her dad's cheek. "This is my favorite breakfast," he said. "So?" Ally asked. "You never make my favorite breakfast unless you want something," he said to Ally.

**Aaaaaand there's chapter 20. I think that it's 20. Correct me if I'm wrong. Sorry that I keep forgetting the chapters but I swear I have short-term memory loss (Not really). Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated in three days! I'm sorry but that's why I'm updating late tonight. I mean, hey, you'd rather have it late instead of tomorrow, am I right? Anyway, yeah, here's the chapter.**

**Kay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's short but I just had to update to show you that I'm, like, still here and stuff. I'm not giving up on you guys.**

Ally's face turned bright red and she let out a soft giggle. Lester looked her straight in the eye. "What is it that you want?" "Eat first, and then we tell you," Ally said, walking over and fixing her dad a breakfast plate. She handed him the plate and motioned for him to sit down. "Can't you tell me _while-_" Lester started. "Eat." Lester sighed, "Fine."

Once he swallowed his last sausage he repeated his question. "What is it that you want?" It was directed at Ally but it was me who answered. "Your blessing." He started choking on his milk that Ally had gotten for him. "My what?" He asked rubbing his throat. I sighed and talked slowly. "Do you remember when we talked outside of the restaurant? Well, I took your advice," I told him.

Lester's face was blank. Then before I knew what was happening, Lester was on top of me and we were on the floor. I thought he was attacking me so I thrashed around until he stood up with his hand wrapped around my arm. Basically his hand was the only reason I was standing up.

Then he gave me the biggest hug. He pulled away but his hands were still on my shoulders. I saw the bright smile on his face and felt my own twist into confusion. "Of course you can have my blessing! Of course you can!" he yelled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much... Dad," I said with a smile. He smiled a smile so big that I thought his cheeks were about to fall off. "So…" we heard Ally say behind us. "Now we have to go tell Austin's dad." My heart dropped to my toes and I felt all of the breath leave my stomach.

Next thing I know I'm sitting on the floor, thinking about what my dad will say. I heard Lester say a few things to me but I couldn't make out what it was. Then I heard Ally's voice in my ear. "Austin, are you okay?"

This snapped me out of my trance. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," I told her reassuringly. It didn't work. "We don't have to tell him right now. We can wait. We are getting married in, like, two years, right?" she asked. I nodded. "B-but we can't wait until, like, right before the wedding. He'll say that we can't get married." "Austin, if you're scared, my dad and I can just-" she started. "No," I cut her off. "I need to learn how to stand up to my dad."

Ally smiled brightly as she kissed my cheek. "Well, let's go then," she said straightening up. "Um, r-right now?" I asked with a nervous laugh. "Can't we wait a few hours? I mean…" I trailed off. Ally grabbed my arm with one hand while the other cradled my face. She looked me in the eye and said, "Now."

"Fiiiiiine," I whined. I stood up and walked to the door. I put my hand on the knob but didn't turn it. "Austin, look at me," Ally said. I turned but looked over the top of her head. Lester happened to be right behind her. I am glad he's coming with us. I don't know why but it just gives me a good feeling inside.

I forced myself to look at Ally. "You can do it, Austin. You don't know; he might be… happy we're getting married." She said this with extreme doubt in her voice. "Alright," I said with a loud sigh. "Let's go."

I turned the doorknob and walked to my car. It was a silent car ride. When we got to my house, I didn't knock; I just opened the door. I didn't realize I had turned the knob and entered the court room that decides my death sentence.

**HEEEEEEY! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, TWO FREAKING YEARS! I would tell you the story why but… it's long and complicated. But I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOWWWWWWY! I promise; I'll never let it happen again. If it does, I give you all permission to come to my house and attack me.**

**By the way, I promise the next one with be much much longer. Buh-bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	22. Chapter 22

**WHAAAAAAZZZZZZUP EVERYBODAAAAAAY? Hows y'alls doin's todays? Me? I'm doing just DANDY. Hehe, I used a funny word. ANYHOO (hehe, I used another funny word hehe) here's the story.**

I walked in and saw my mom sitting on the couch. She turned when I shut the door and was on her feet a second after she saw me. Another second later, her arms were wrapped around me in a death grip. "Oh, Austin, honey, I'm so glad your back. Where are your bags?" she asked. "Mom, I'm not coming back," I told her.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Why not?" she asked as tears started flowing down her face. I pulled her back into a hug. "It just all depends on Dad." "MARK MOON, GET DOWN HERE!" I've never heard my mom yell like that.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked walking down the stairs. "Oh," he said irritated as he saw me. "What is _he_ doing here?" "Mark Moon, he is our son. He is always welcome in this house, I don't care what you say!" she yelled. She took a deep breath and turned to me. "Now, Austin, what is it that you wanted to say?"

Something felt weird inside my stomach. I don't know what it was but it gave me the courage to get straight to the point with my dad. "Ally and I are getting married." As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have. My dad's eyes grew wide and a vein in his temple was turning red. As an instinct I burst out of the house and ran out on to my front yard.

I looked back to see if my dad was chasing me. He was; in fact, he was a good ten feet away from me. Unfortunately, that space between us was growing smaller and smaller by the second. I ran out to the street. I couldn't get in my car, it would take too long to get in it and turn on. I ran towards the mall as fast as I could. Hopefully a mall cop or a straight-up cop was on duty. Luckily, we lived close to the mall so I didn't have to run _that _long.

I bust through the gates and stopped to look around. First I looked behind me; my dad was pretty far away so I was fine. Then, I looked around for a nearby cop. There was one in front of the food court entrance. My feet burst into a run toward the cop. I ran behind him and kind of used him as a shield. My dad ran up to the cop and yelled, "MOVE," in a booming voice.

"Excuse me?" the cop asked. "YOU HEARD ME! I NEED TO KILL MY SON AND I CAN'T DO THAT UNLESS YOU MOVE!" he yelled at the cop. The cop spoke into a little walkie-talkie on his arm and a few minutes later, there were many cops surrounding us. Four of them jumped on my dad while two of them tried to get handcuffs on him.

The cop that I was hiding behind turned around to look at me. "What happened, son?" "Well, I just told my dad that I was getting married and he started chasing after me." The cop's eyebrows smashed together in confusion. "Well, I'm sorry but your dad is going to jail." I put a serious look on my face. "Good."

"Austin!" I heard someone say a few feet away from me. I turned around and saw Ally, my mom, and Lester running to me. "Austin, where's your dad?" Ally asked. "They're taking him to jail." I couldn't help but say this with a smile. "Austin! That's not something to be smiling about!" my mom said to me. This wiped the smile off of my face. "Sorry," I told her. "Ahem," the cop said. "You four need to be taken in for interrogation." "That's fine," my mom said.

The cop led us to his car and Ally, Lester, and I climbed into the back seat and my mom sat in the front. I took Ally's hand in mine and brought it up to my lips. "Austin, I'm scared," she told me. I looked into her eyes and said, "Why? I'm the one that should be scared." "Well, it's just that I don't like the police station; it scares me." She said this in a tiny little girl voice and I felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It's not your fault and you know it isn't." She smiled a small smile in understanding. "It's okay. I'll try and see if the police officer and let us get interrogated together," I told her. She smiled. "That would make me feel better." Then she gave my hand a small squeeze and the rest of the ride was silent.

We walked into the police station and sat in a little waiting area. After a few minutes a police woman came out to talk to us for a minute. "Okay, first Mr. Moon- your dad, not you- is going to get interrogated. Then Mrs. Moon, then you-" she said pointing at me. "-Then Mr. Dawson, then Ms. Dawson."

"Actually," I said standing up. "Do you think Ally and I could get interrogated together?" "Oh, I'm sorry but that just isn't how it works, sweetie. You can only get interrogated one at a time," she said with a sad look on her face. She disappeared behind a door without another word.

I turned to Ally but she had a scared look in her eye and wouldn't move. After about thirty minutes, they called my mom to go inside. The whole time I was sitting beside Ally and rubbing her knuckles while she still had that look in her eye. Another thirty minutes later, they called me to go inside. I looked at Ally; she still had that look in her eye.

"It's okay, I'll be back soon," I told her and kissed her cheek. She didn't respond and my words hadn't even fazed her. I sighed and walked inside. I leaned back in my chair and kept thinking about Ally. I heard a lot of screaming from behind one of the mirrors. There were two on parallel walls.

I've watched enough NCIS **(1)** so I'm guessing my dad is behind one of the mirrors and that he can see me. Why don't they just take him to a freaking mental hospital? The interrogator cleared his throat and spoke in an even voice.

"How do you feel about your dad? What kind of… relationship have you two had together?" he asked me. I looked to the mirror where the screaming was coming from, almost expecting to see my dad, but only saw my reflection. I looked into my own eyes and answered the question with three simple words.

"I hate him." "Oh, you do?" the man asked me. "I always have; I always will," I said to my reflection. I heard someone beating on the other side of the wall where I now know that my dad is behind. "Well, would you like to speak to your dad? Face to face and try to work everything out?" the man asked. "No."

"I heard the words from behind the wall very clearly. _"I HATE YOU!"_ I stood up from my chair and kicked it across the room. "I HATE YOU TOO! YOU THINK THAT I DON'T? I HAVE BEEN LIVING UNDER YOUR STUPID RULES FOR SIXTEEN FREAKING YEARS! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed at the wall.

The man who had asked me questions pushed me out the door while I was yelling swear words at the wall. Once he closed the door behind me, I stopped yelling and ran a hand through my hair. I walked back to the waiting area. Ally was the only one who could calm me down right now.

But she isn't there. What? Why isn't she here? Lester was going next; not her. But neither of them are here. Where did they go?

**And there's the chapter. Can you say DRAMA? And MysteryGirl, yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know. I just think that it's corny so I had to make it my username.**

**But sorry it's kind of late tonight everybody. Kay bye everybody. Until next chapter.**

**-Kenzie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Um… I can't remember the time that I would always update by but the new time is 7:30 except on Fridays. Then it will be 6:30 unless I'm not going skating that night so…**

**Saturday-Thursday: 7:30.**

**Friday: 6:30**

**Friday'sIDon'tGoSkating: Regular Time.**

I ran up to the woman at the front desk. "Have you seen Lester and Ally?" I asked. "Who are they?" she answered in kind of a snobby way. "The man and the girl that were just in here!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and said, "I just got here for my shift so I have no idea." "Ugh!" I yelled and set off in search of them.

First I walked into the men's room to see if Lester was in there. He wasn't. Then I realized that they probably called him in for interrogation while I was in there screaming my head off. So I walked up and down the halls in search of Ally. "Ally!" I called out kind of softly. I think it's possible to get arrested if you scream in the halls of a police station…

But I screamed really loud a few minutes ago so… "ALLY!" "What's wrong, Austin?" I heard a small voice ask behind me. I turned around and swooped her up into my arms. "Ally where were you?" I whispered into her hair. "I-I had to go outside," she told me. "Why?" I asked putting her back on the ground. "They called my dad to go in and I got really scared so I ran outside and…" She didn't have to finish. I know she went outside and threw up.

I chuckled softly and felt a hand punch my arm really hard. "OW!" I yelled. "It's not funny!" she yelled back at me. I took her hand and played with her fingers for a second before whispering, "Sorry." We walked back to the waiting area except this time Ally crawled into my lap and put her head under my chin for a few minutes.

Then she got back in her seat and let me rub her knuckles as I always do. After about fifteen minutes or so they called Ally to go back for interrogation. Ally's hand squeezed mine so hard that I thought it was going to fall off for loss of circulation. "Austin, I can't go in there!" I gave her a quick kiss and said, "Ally, it'll be fine. I'll be right out here waiting for you to get back."

"O-o-okay, A-A-Austin." Then she walked back. I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh God," I whispered. A few seconds after I whispered this Ally ran back out and wrapped her arms around me. There were two men following behind her. "Austin I can't do this; I'm too scared!"

"Ally. Ally. Alls listen to me," I told her. "No," she said into my chest. I sighed. "Gerbil…" I hadn't called her that in what seemed like forever. She lifted her head slightly and looked at me. She had the saddest of looks on her face. Like a scared little puppy caught in a thunderstorm. I looked to the men who had followed her out. They were staring at us so intently… "Can I go in with her? She obviously won't go in by herself," I said matter-of-factly.

One of the men got the meanest of looks on and sighed angrily. "Fine." So I stood up with Ally in my arms and carried her back to the interrogation room. The screaming and beating had started again from the same mirror. The man who had interrogated me stood up and banged on the wall until the screams stopped.

"Why are you back?" he asked me. "Ally couldn't come in alone…" I told him. He sighed. "Alright, have a seat," he told us gesturing to the seat. Then he turned to the men and told them to go get an extra seat. "No, it'll be fine. I can sit in Austin's lap. You don't mind do you?" Ally asked me. "No of course not," I said sitting down and spreading my arms.

Ally sat down and the interrogator dismissed the two men. "So, what happened?" he asked Ally.

"Um, well, we went to Austin's house and his mom called for his dad to come down and talk to Austin. Then Austin told his dad that we were getting married and you could just tell that his dad was getting really, really angry. Then Austin ran out and his dad was right behind him. The last place we found him was behind a cop who told him that his dad was going to get arrested. Then we were all taken here…" Ally finished her summary to the interrogator.

"Hmm," the interrogator said and then said something into his watch. The screaming and beating had started again so I got Ally out of my lap, went over, and kicked the wall as hard as I could which made a sharp pain go into my foot but I ignored it. I sat back down and Ally sat back down in my lap. "So… are we done here?" I asked tiredly.

The interrogator narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Just a moment." I hadn't even realized he was on the phone until he said, "Alright," and it wasn't to us. "Okay, Mr. Moon, Mrs. Dawson-" he started but Ally cut him off. "Don't call me Mrs. Dawson… she was my mother…" Ally said with tears threatening to flood down her face. She jumped up and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" he asked me. "I don't know but I have a guess," I said before running out of the room to go look for Ally. I walked down the hall and knew she wouldn't be in here. I walked outside and looked around. There was a bench right outside the door and I saw Ally sitting on it.

"What's wrong Ally?" I asked sitting down beside her. Her feet were on the bench with her and she was hugging her legs with her head buried. I put my hand on her back and started rubbing it soothingly. She lifted her head and I saw that tears were pouring down her face. I felt my eyes widen and I pulled Ally into my arms. "Ally, what's wrong?" I asked her again.

"My mom passed away when I was four. I don't remember her much but… today is her birthday," she told me. "Oh, Ally… I am so sorry…" There wasn't much I could say. I mean, her mom _died_. What was I supposed to say? I don't think I need to say anything since Ally didn't press the conversation. A few minutes later Lester came out and sat down on the opposite side of Ally. "You remembered it was her birthday didn't you?"

Ally kind of nodded. "It's okay honey. She's in a better place now. Don't worry." Ally let go of me and curled up to her dad. Lester picked her up and put her in the back seat of the car where she fell asleep. Lester and I got in the front seats and drove home.

**I know, I know. It's R A N D O M but I needed something to end the chapter on. Oh and for those of you who remember Austin's mom, she's staying at the police station with her thing of a husband. I really don't know why she did but I just didn't feel like going back and putting her in somewhere so that she could be taken home. Hehe okay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Missme02, I KNOW RIGHT? Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, I feel the exact same way. Meep, cute name haha. Emeralgreenlove, I know right but it gets a little better. Here's chapter 23 you guys.**

Once we got home I put my phone on the charger and saw that I had a missed call. Mom. I touched the screen where it said view and held it up to my ear. _'Hey baby it's mom. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Just call me when you get this message; I have something to tell you. Um… bye." _I dialed her number and called her back. "Hey mom it's Austin. What did you want to tell me?" I asked her when she picked up.

"Oh, um… your father; he's not going to jail…" she told me. "What? Why not? He deserves it!" I almost yelled. I noticed Lester and Ally looking at me and I stepped outside. "He's not going to jail. They're thinking about sentencing him to death. I don't know how it got to that; it just did," my mom told me. I felt my mouth drop open. Even though I hate my dad, I felt my stomach drop. A lump formed in my throat and I knew it.

Even though I hate my dad… I love him… "Unless…" my mom started. "Unless what? Unless what?" I yelled. "Unless you come to court with us tomorrow and tell them not to kill him. They won't let me decide. It's your choice," she said. "Well why is it my choice?" I asked."They said it's because you two had the most hate between each other or something like that," she said.

"Oh… well I'll be there," I told her. "Okay I have to go. Your dad is calling for me. I'll see you tomorrow bye," she said before hanging up. I walked back inside to see Lester and Ally watching tv. "Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked running to me and wiping my cheek with her thumb. I brushed her hand away and felt my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying… I guess Ally isn't the only one that can make me cry.

"I'll be back, Ally," I told her before running up to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw… a stranger. I've never actually seen myself cry. I guess I never think that there's any need to look in the mirror when I'm crying. I wiped away my tears and pulled off my shirt. I looked down at my stomach where I used to have abs not too long ago. "You need to work out." I chuckled to myself.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I heard Ally say before knocking softly. "Yeah Ally, I-I'm fine," I told her reassuringly. It didn't fool her. "Open the door or come out," she said. "I'm coming. I'll be there in a second," I told her. I heard her sigh and walk away. I put my shirt back on and opened the door. I walked downstairs and saw that Lester had gone to bed. I noticed Ally wasn't there either. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I felt someone sit down beside me and I didn't even have to look up to know that it was Ally. "Ally, I'm sorry," I said to the floor. "For what?" she asked putting her head n my shoulder. "For making this special day so dramatic," I said lifting my head. "Oh," I could hear the tears coming in that one little word.

I stretched out on the couch with Ally in my arms. She curled up on top of me and started to cry. After a few minutes she stood up and knelt down beside the couch. She held her hands together and tilted her head down. "Dear God, if you see my mom, tell her I said happy birthday and that I hope it was special and that I love and miss her. Amen," she said.

Aww, that was so sweet of her. "Aww, Ally that was so sweet," I told her. She smiled and said, "Come on." "Where are we going?" I asked. "My room," she said sniffling. "Okay," I said standing up and following her to her room. She sat down on her bed and I took off my shirt and threw it in the corner. I climbed in the bed with Ally and she instantly snuggled up to me.

The Next Day:

I woke up before Ally did and crept out of bed. She didn't wake up so I walked out the door. I walked downstairs and saw Lester was already up reading the paper. "Morning Austin," he said. "Morning Lester," I said. I'm still not used to calling him dad yet but it didn't seem to bother him.

"I'm going to head out and see Dez, alright? Tell Ally when she wakes up will you?" I asked. "Tell me what?" I heard Ally ask behind me. "Just that I'm going to see Dez," I told her. "Oh, okay," she said with a shrug before opening the refrigerator. I opened the door and went to get into my car. I got in and drove to Dez's house.

I knocked on the door and Dez's mom opened it. "Hi," she greeted. "Hi is Dez here?" I asked. "Yeah he's in his room. Go on up," she told me. "Thanks," I said stepping inside and walking up to Dez's room. I opened the door and saw Dez sitting on his bed and saw Trish sitting in his lap and, as always, they were making out.

They didn't seem to notice me so I walked up and said, "Coming up for air soon?" This scared them obviously. They jumped and broke apart. "Trish, Ally wants to see you," I lied. I know it was bad but I needed to talk to Dez. "About what?" Trish narrowed her eyes at me. "How do you expect me to know? She just told me that while I was here to tell you to come over," I told her shrugging.

"Fine," she said to me before turning to Dez. "See you later baby," she said and kissed him before walking out the door. "She's the best," Dez said stretching out on his bed. "Dude, I need to talk to you," I said.

This caught his attention. He shot straight up and said, "About what?" "Well, you know how me and my dad pretty much hate each other?" I asked. He nodded. "Well I told him that Ally and I were getting married and he almost killed me. So-" "He almost _what_?" Dez interrupted. He's really defensive when it comes to my dad.

"He got really mad and chased after me. So anyway, they took him to jail and we all got interrogated. Then last night my mom called and said that he was probably going to get sentenced to death unless I went to court later today and begged for them not to kill him…" I said.

"So what's the problem?" Dez asked confused. "Well, I don't know what to do. I hate him, which makes me want him to get killed, but he's my dad and I love him so… I don't know what to do…" I told Dez. "Well, maybe you should beg for him to stay alive but for them to put him in jail for a few years," Dez said picking a box up off the floor of his room and opening it. He opened it and pulled out a sandwich. "Dez you're a genius!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and shaking him making him drop his sandwich. He gestured to it and yelled, "Dude! I was gonna eat that!"

"I'll make you another one later! Right now I have to get to the courthouse! See you later, Dez!"

**Sorry that I haven't updated in, like, two days. was messing up. It would let me log in but every time I clicked the upload button, it said that I needed to log in. So I logged in again and it repeated the problem. Um, I don't have much to say today. I'm kind of tired. So here's chapter 24. Goodbye and good night. Or good morning or good afternoon depending on where you are.**

**-Kenzie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody… um… I AM SOOO SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN F O R E V E R! So I'm not going to say anything else and get straight to the story. I think you'll really like this chapter though. It clears everything up.**

I went to the police station and asked the receptionist if my dad was still here. He wasn't. They had already gone to the courthouse. I sighed and went over to the courthouse. I walked inside and asked for the court number and courtroom. They gave it to me and I went to the correct room. I saw them both outside.

"Hey Mom, hey…" I still couldn't call him dad. "Hey," they said in unison. "Well the case is about to start so… let's go on in," my mom said. We walked inside and the man who supposedly was my dad walked to the booth marked Defendant while I walked to the one marked Plantiff and my mom went to sit behind us.

A policeman or guard or someone walked in and said something inaudible to me. My dad nodded. I hope what he said wasn't important. The judge walked in and I opened up my ears. Oh no. I never called my lawyer. "Mark Moon?" the judge asked. "Yes, your honor?" he replied. Wow, I'm glad he can be nice to _someone_.

I rolled my eyes and quickly looked around to make sure no one saw. They didn't. "Did you bring your own lawyer or would you like for one to be assigned to you?" the judge asked him. "I brought my lawyer with me; he should be coming soon," he said with a nervous look behind him at the door. "Okay, Austin Moon?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor?" I said. "Did you bring your own lawyer or would you like for one to be assigned to you?" she asked. I leaned forward and said: "I would like for one to be assigned to me." "Very well. Please bring out Mr. Robinson," she answered. A short man with sleek brown hair and dorky glasses came out of the door that the judge also came out of.

He looks like he's going to suck. He set his briefcase down on the desk next to my booth. I looked up with closed eyes and sighed. I looked over at my lawyer. Why do I even need a lawyer? I'm not even getting testified against. Am I? "Mr. Moon, please take the stand," the judge said.

The defendant and I looked at each other. "Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. _Austin_ Moon, please take the stand," the judge said with a light chuckle. I walked up to the stand beside the judge's seat with Mr. Robinson right on my heels. He stopped right in front of the stand and stared at me for a second.

"Mr. Moon, this case should be quick and easy depending on _you_," he said pointing a finger at me. "There are two choices," he told me putting up two fingers. There was a long pause. "W-w-what are the choices?" I asked starting to get a little annoyed. I already knew the choices, though: prison or death.

"The choices are a life in prison…" he paused. _Or death_, I finished for him in my mind. "… or a free life. And it all depends on you." I pushed my eyebrows together. I looked to my mom and raised an eyebrow. She was looking down guiltily. Oh my God. She _lied_ to me. She _knew_ those were the choices but she just didn't want to tell me that.

I sighed angrily. "What's your choice?" my lawyer asked me. _Well it sure as heck is _not_ a free life! _I thought to myself. I drew in a deep breath and said, "Life in prison. Can I go now?" "Well… would you like to… elaborate on th-" "No," I said simply. "Can I go now?" The judge hit the gavel on the thing and said, "Case dismissed."

I stood up and walked over to my mom. "You lied to me," I told her. "Well it was your choice and I didn't think you would come," she said. "And I kind of thought you would choose a free life," she added quietly. "Yeah, well I didn't," I said walking out the court door. That was faster than I thought it would be.

I walked out the courthouse and ignored my car and walked home. I walked into Ally's house and saw Dez and Ally sitting on the couch. They weren't saying anything or doing anything. They were just sitting there in silence. They didn't seem to have noticed me either. I cleared my throat. They still didn't.

"Uh hey," I said. "I'm back." Ally looked up. "Oh hey Austin. That was fast," she said. "Yeah, I just had to choose if my dad got a life in prison or a free life," I said casually sitting down on the opposite side of Ally. "What? I thought your mom said-" "Yeah, well she lied," I said cutting the tv on to break the silence.

"Well what did you choose?" Dez asked excitedly. "Prison," I answered simply. "Austin, honey, do you want to talk about it?" Ally asked. I swallowed and said, "Nah I'm good." "Alright well if you want to talk about it, me and Dez are here." "Yeah Austin, you know we're here for you," Dez added.

"Okay." Ally sighed. "Yeah we're not going to get any conversation out of him," Ally whispered to Dez. I turned the tv off and turned to them. "Okay, so you want me to talk? I'll talk.

"My mom lied to me thinking that I wouldn't come. I came and she thought that I was going to choose a free life… but I didn't. I didn't stay long enough to see how long he was going to be in prison. I was too mad at my mom. There, I talked. Happy?" I turned back to the tv and turned it back on.

"Oh, well aren't you going to call your mom and ask how long he got?" Dez asked. "Dez, why are you even here?" I asked annoyed. "Oh, I just wanted to see what you chose, you know…" Dez said carefully as if if he said the wrong thing, I would attack him. I turned the tv off and turned back to them again.

Dez was a really sensitive guy, believe it or not, and he looked _really_ upset right now. "Dez, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so… mad at you. I know how you get really curious but I'm not really in the mood to talk right now…" I said. I sunk down in the couch and looked at my knees.

"I-I just can't believe my mom lied to me… she never lies… to me or anyone…" I said quietly. I heard Ally say something inaudible to Dez and he stood up and walked to the door. Just as he was reaching for the door handle, the door burst open. "Hey! Guess who got her job back at-" she started before she saw everyone.

"Who died?" she said. She was wearing a large meat lover's pizza on her head with tomato earrings and onion rings on her fingers. Ally walked over to Trish and said, "Austin chose life in prison for his dad and his mom kind of lied to him about his choices." Trish opened her mouth to say something but Ally cut her off.

"I'll explain later," she said. Trish walked over to me and plopped down on to the couch. "Austin… let's have a party!" Trish yelled at me. I looked up, saw the huge smile on her face and knew she wasn't kidding…

**Well I hope that cleared everything up for you! Well I have a feeling it did. And for those of you who are kind of confused by the end, Trish wants to have a party to cheer Austin up. So… bye everybody. Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**-Kenzie**


	26. Chapter 26

'**Ello everyone. How is this lovely night treating you all? I think you'll really like this lovely assortment of words tonight because I worked very hard on it. P.S. I know I've done the whole British thing before but I like being British. P.P.S. I'm British hehe.**

**R5inmysoul, I know right? Awww it was so cute lol. And you'll see, just wait… Lolipopkillsu... lol I absolutely love your name. Elsa90411, yeah I know right? There would have been the awkwardest silence ever. Supermegafoxyawsomehot, to be honest, I really don't know that law. It just kind of worked with the story, you know? So I used it.**

"Um… a party, Trish? I don't know…" Ally said looking around for an excuse not to have one. "Oh! And my dad will be home! He isn't going to let me have a party!" "He's going to be away on a business trip," Trish said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "How do you know that?" she asked. "I looked at his schedule when I was here earlier," she answered.

"Yeah, I was snooping around in his room when I told you I was in the bathroom," Trish said to Ally. Ally opened her mouth to say something but Trish continued. "Okay, so me and Ally will go get… snacks and stuff and tell people about the party and you two get everything set up. Come on, Ally," Trish said grabbing Ally's hand and walking out the door.

"Pffft, you don't need to set up for parties. You just need to sit back and relax, right?" I said sitting down and turning on the tv. "Um…" Dez shifted his weight then said, "Yeah, you're right," and sat down beside me on the couch.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Shouldn't the girls be back?" Dez asked impatiently. "Yeah they-" I was interrupted by them walking in the door. They were carrying a bunch of bags and looked like they were struggling with them. "Do you… like, need any help?" Dez asked. "Nah we got it," Trish said putting everything down on the table in the kitchen.

Dez and I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Whoa, you think you got enough snacks?" Dez said going to open a bag of Doritos. Trish smacked his hand and said, "Hey, wait until the party. Okay, so all we need to do is get these chips and dips into bowls and just wait for everyone to come. So we have until 7:00 to do all of this and it's…" she looked at her phone.

"… 5:00 so we have two hours." Wow, it's 5:00? The time I was at the courthouse was less time than I thought it was. "But Trish, we don't have any party bowls," Ally said. "Oh that's fine. We can just go over to Pam's Party Planner and get some there. I'll probably get a discount since I work there," Trish said. "I thought you worked at the pizza place?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I do. I got fired for Pam's Party Planner earlier today… They'll probably still give me a discount. Come on, Ally."

And they walked out the door again. "They've got so many bags of Doritos… I'm sure they won't notice if _one_ is gone," I said to Dez raising my eyebrows. He grabbed for the bag and ripped it open. We shoved Doritos into our mouth until the bag was empty.

Right when Dez threw the bag away, Trish and Ally walked into the door. Dez turned around guiltily but neither of the girls seemed to have noticed. "Okay boys, help us put all these chips and dips- haha I love saying that because it rhymes- anyway, help us put all these chips and dips into the bowls and… what happened to the bag of Doritos? I remember buying five bags of Doritos and I only see four here," Trish looked at us.

"Hey, Dez, you got something right here," Trish said. "Right where?" Dez asked. Trish leaned up and kissed the part of his face right beside his lips. "Right there and it tastes like _cheese_," Trish said. "Out. You're buying another bag of Doritos, now move it," Trish said. Dez ran out the door and Trish and Ally looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Ally looked at me and scratched her top lip. "Uh what?" I asked again. "You have some cheese on your lip," she said. "Oh," I said with a nervous laugh wiping my lip. I opened a bag of Lay's chips and emptied it into a bowl. Then a bag of Doritos into another bowl. Then a bag of Pretzels into another bowl. Then a bag of some kind of dip into a small mini bowl.

And so on until about thirty minutes later when Dez ran through the door with a bag of Doritos. "Dude, what took you so long? We had to do all of these bags by ourselves," I said gesturing to the table full of empty bags. "Oh… well I'll do this one then," Dez said opening the bag and emptying it into a bowl. "Thanks sweetie," Trish said leaning up on tiptoes.

She didn't reach so Dez leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Trish. "Oh get a room!" I yelled playfully. They broke away from each other and looked at us. "Alright, so now all we have to do is wait," Ally said. Everyone but Ally walked over to the couch and sat down. She shifted uncomfortably and I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing. I'm just going to go up to my room," she said before running up to her room. I waited about five minutes before it started to bug me. "I'm going to go see what's wrong with her," I said standing up. I walked up the stairs and stopped outside Ally's door. I heard some music but no words.

I knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey Ally," I said. Ally looked up from her keyboard. "Hey." I sat down beside her and looked at her keyboard. "What's up?" I asked. "Oh, well, with all the stress and stuff, I realized we haven't written a song in over a week so I was just going to come up here and get… caught up, you know," she said to her keyboard.

"Oh… what happened to us doing it… together?" she asked. "Oh, I'm just writing the music," she reassured me. "Oh, okay, well we can still write some lyrics, can't we? I liked that melody you had but if we could just speed it up a little, it'd be better," I said to her. I took her keyboard from her and started playing her melody but faster.

"Okay, let me see your songbook," I said. She gave me a look. I sighed. "Pleeease?" I asked. She gave me a kind of half smile and handed it to me. I opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Hey, princess, in a white dress… that's pretty good. Okay what can we add? It should be something… completely opposite. Uhhh… Chuck Taylors got me obsessed. I wanna see you; so when can we hang out? Um… Hey princess, in a contest. You're the queen and you own the rest," I said smiling at Ally. "Someday we're gonna take the crown. What else? Let's go! Let go! Hold on to me, oh oh," I said.

"I love when songs just kind of come to me. Okay, we're going good. Let's go! I'ma let you know! I'll be the one that's storming the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster," I said laughing. "'Ever you want, 'ever you want; I'm down. Um… let's see… I'll be the one that makes you adore me," I said leaning on Ally making her laugh.

"We'll be the two; the two end of story. One that I want, one that I want, I found. Um…" I said thinking. "It's your kiss," I said giving Ally a quick kiss. "Hey princess. Hey princess, be my guest. What else? Chase you around, no regrets. Um… we could put… If I catch you, I'll never let you down. Let's go! Let go! Hold on to me, oh oh. Let's go! I'ma let you know! I'll be the one that's storming the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster! 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one who makes you adore me. We'll be the two the two end of story. One that I want, one that I want, I found. It's your kiss, hey princess… what else could we put?" I asked Ally.

"Start playing," she said. So I started playing again. "Um… what if all the stars aligned? Could I ever make you mine? When the movie ends, we could be the ever after. You and I… I don't know anything else. You try again." "Okay, um… I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella," I said poking Ally in the stomach. "Snow White in blue jeans; I'm gonna tell ya. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down."

I gave Ally a big smile. "I'll be the one that makes you adore me. We'll be the two, the two end of story. One that I want, one that I ant, I found. I'll be the one that's storming the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one that makes you adore me. We'll be the two, the two end of story. One that I want, one that I want, I found. It's your kiss. Hey princess," I sang the last note and looked at Ally.

I raised my eyebrows. She nodded. "You should sing that at the party tonight," Trish said from the door."Yeah we haven't done a live concert in forever," Dez said. "Good idea. I can't wait for the party later," I said.

**Okay, I'm DONE! Finally! It took me, like, forever just to write this one chapter. Sorry it's late tonight, too. Okay bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heeellooo everybodyyy! Whazzzuuuppp? Okay… I admit it: I'm weird so I'ma shut up and get to the story.**

**6:30 pm:**

*_Ding dong_*

We heard the doorbell ring and Trish went to answer it. It was the obsessive cheerleader. I flipped sideways behind the couch and tried not to make any noise. "I'm here for the party!" I heard her say. "More importantly, for my boyfriend, Austin Moon!" she squealed. "Your boyfriend?" Trish asked. "Yeah! That stupid Ally chick isn't here or coming is she?" Ashley asked.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked. Oh no, she's mad. "Chick… I'm going to tell you a few things. First of all, Austin has a girlfriend and that's _Ally_. Second of all, Ally Dawson is _not _stupid and she never will be. Third of all, you may want to back off before I…" Trish stopped to take a breath since she hadn't taken any between those words.

"You have all of that wrong and you really think you can do something about it, huh?" Ashley said. "Oh heck no. It's on," Trish said taking her earrings off and throwing them to the side. Trish went to run after her but Ashley started running before Trish could even get anywhere. "Wow… Where did I throw those earrings? If I lose them, it comes out of my paycheck," Trish said getting down on her hands and knees to look for them.

Ally walked down the stairs and asked, "What just happened? I heard a bunch of screaming." I looked up. "Wow…" was all I could get out. She looked like she was going to prom or something… She was wearing a violet sequined dress that stop at about the middle of her thighs. She was wearing a violet headband with a purple flower on the side of it.

She was also wearing black flats with small bows on them. "You look great, Ally," I said still crouching behind the couch. "Austin, why are you behind the couch?" she asked. "Oh, Ashley just came by," I said. "Ashley?" she asked. "Yeah and Trish went ham on that cheerleader** (1)**," Dez said as if it wasn't a weird sentence. "… Yeah," I said. "Oh, Ally, you look hot. I can't believe I didn't pick that out for you," Trish said.

"Oh shut up Trish," Ally said giggling. "Oh, I need to go get ready," Trish said. She ran up the stairs. Wow, it's 6:45. I can't believe people aren't showing up early. *_Ding dong_* Spoke too soon, I guess. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and the first thing I heard was a piercing scream. I stuck my fingers in my ears and tried to block out the sound and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes when it was over. I saw two girls standing there and I smiled. "We're here for the party!" they yelled at the same time. "Come on in," I said. "What was that horrible sound?" Trish said walking down the stairs. "Oh, Austin Moon crazies- I mean fans," Trish said. I don't think she meant fans, though.

Trish walked over to the radio and put in a CD. She pressed play and turned up the volume. A piano started playing but it quickly turned into fast music. Oh, I know this song. It's Hot Chelle Rae's I Like It Like That **(2)**. I started singing under my breath.

"I like it like that. Hey, windows down. Chilling with the radio on. I like it like that…" I sang. More and more people came and these fast songs were all kind of short. Now we're playing House Party by 3OH!3. Waves and waves of people came in and it wasn't even 7:00 yet. But it was almost time for me to sing. I'll wait a few more minutes. Right now, I'll go find Ally.

I walked around the whole house but there was no sign of her. Okay, I guess I'll go ahead and go on now. I stood up on a table and realized I didn't have a microphone. I dropped down from the table and Trish appeared I front of me and asked if I was going on now.

She didn't wait for my answer and handed me microphone. I stood back up on the table and Trish turned off the music. Groans could be heard all over the house. "Check, check," I said into the microphone. "Oh cool, it's working," I said more to myself than into the microphone. "Okay, okay, I know you all want to hear some music, right?"

"Yeah!" "Well, would you rather me turn the music back on or me sing a brand new song?" I yelled. People yelled for me to sing. "Alright! I grabbed the keyboard and put the strap around my neck so I wouldn't have to hold it up the whole time. I started playing the song. I found Ally in the crowd and just couldn't take my eyes off of her and she couldn't take her eyes off me.

"_Hey, Princess in a white dress. Chuck Taylors got me obsessed. I wanna see you; so when can we hang out? Hey, Princess in a contest. You're the queen and you own the rest. Someday we're gonna take the crown. Let's go, let go, hold on to me, oh oh. Let' go, I'ma let you know. I'll be the one that's storming the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one that makes you adore me. We'll be the two, the two end of story._

"_One that I want, one that I want, I found. It's your kiss. Hey, princess. Hey, princess be my guest. Chase you around, no regrets. If I catch you, I'll never let you go. Let's go, let go, hold on to me, oh oh. Let's go, I'ma let you know. I'll be the one that's storming the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one that makes you adore me. We'll be the two, the two end of story. One that I want, one that I want, I found._

"_It's your kiss. Hey, princess. What if all the stars aligned? Could I ever make you mine? When the movie ends, we could be the ever after. You and I. I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella. Snow White in blue jeans. I'm gonna tell ya. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one that makes you adore me. we'll be the two, the two end of story. One that I want, one that I want, I found._

"_I'll be the one that's storming the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one that makes you adore me. We'll be the two, the two end of story. One that I want, one that I want, I found. It's your kiss. Hey, princess._" **(2)**

I finished the song with my famous smile and quickly looked away from Ally and looked back. My smile grew even wider at the sight of her. The crowd broke into loud applause and after a few minutes, Trish turned the music back on. I gave Ally a wink and climbed down off the table and maneuvered through the crowd to find Ally.

**I love that song haha. It's my favorite song.**

**1. Sorry, I just had to put that in there :)**

**2. Again, Hey, Princess by Allstar Weekend :)**

**Oh and btw, I forgot to put the number thingy for the song yesterday. It's called Hey, Princess and it's by Allstar Weekend. Yeah have fun with that. Byyyye.**

**-Kenzie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody, sorry that I haven't updated. The compter had a virus and then I haven't been getting home in time to write a chapter so I'ma shut up and let you read since it's been a while since you had a chapter.**

Right when I walked by the door, someone knocked on it. I opened it and was greeted by the sight of Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ellington. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "Hey little bro!" Riker said. "We came to crash the party!" He pushed past me and got lost in the crowd. I looked back at Rydel, Rocky, and Ellington and leaned in closer to them. "Um, he _does_ know that you don't have to be invited to this party to get in, right?" I asked them. "I don't know what goes on in that brain of his because I told him that plenty of times on the way over here," she also pushed past me and walked inside. I gave Rocky a high-five and Ellington gave me a low-five.

I closed the door, rolled my eyes, sighed, then went off again to find Ally. I saw her after a few minutes of walking. She looked like she was talking to some guy who was right in her face. He also seemed to have trouble standing because his punch kept sloshing out of his cup. Ally must have been helping him stand up because she had both of her hands on his shoulders and I could tell that she was pushing on him. I knew how Ally loved her personal space- except when I'm around- so I was going to go up and casually pull her back into the party. When I was just a few feet away from them, I stopped dead in my tracks.

He wasn't talking in Ally's face, he was kissing her; Ally wasn't helping him stay standing up, she was trying to push him off of her; he was having trouble standing because I'm assuming he was... drunk? And last but not least, he was _kissing _my _fiancee _and... I was just standing there _letting __him_. What is wrong with me? I marched right up to them and pushed him off of Ally causing him to crash into the table behind him. He stood up and brushed himself off as if this wasn't a big deal. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Oh. My. _God_. Do you _know _who you _are_? You're _Austin freaking Moon__!" _he yelled. "Uh, yeah that's me," I said. "Now, look, she is my girlfriend so-" "Hey dude," he slurred his words giggling.

"Can I get a picture with you? If I don't get one, my brother will never believe that I met you!" he said. My alter-superstar-ego kicked in and I said, "Sure! Anything for an Austin Moon fan!" Ally gave me her famous 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?' look and I shrugged my shoulders. The guy searched his pockets for something and finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small disposable camera and snapped a quick picture of us.

Ally sighed and rolled her head around on her neck. "Oh yeah. Dude, you _cannot_ be kissing my fiancee, got it?" I asked. "Oh yeah. That reminds me. Dude, you so-o-o have got to try this punch," he said giggling like a weirdo. I went over and stuck my head close to the punch bowl. It smells like... vodka. Oh heck no. I walked to the other side of the room and punched the radio off. I grabbed the microphone and yelled into it. "Who spiked the punch?" The microphone gave a feedback so no one heard what I said. "Who. Spiked. The. Punch?" I yelled again. A wave of murmurs fell over the crowd and I said, "Don't make me repeat myself."

I heard someone close to me say, "Well, he gets mad easily." And then a fit of giggles. "Are _all _of you drunk?" I asked. "We aren't!" I heard who I think was Trish say. "Thank you I guess. Come up here please," I said more calmly than before. I saw Trish pushing through the crowd with Dez right behind her. "Move!" I heard her say. I put the microphone down. "Do you guys know who spiked the punch?" I asked them. "Well... uh... Dez, you're his best friend. You tell him," she said. "Okay," Dez said shrugging. "It really isn't that big of a deal." He turned to me. "Your arch-enemy John came in, spiked the punch, and left," Dez said without a care in the world.

"Dez!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Turn the music back on!" I heard somebody yell. I ignored them. I looked around and saw a girl who was obviously a cheerleader- thankfully it wasn't Ashley- who was being kissed by some short geeky kid who I know is probably not her boyfriend. I looked back to Trish and she looked apologetic. I looked at Dez and he smiled bright as ever. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Right then, Ally came running up to me. "They're like zombies! They're walking slow so they won't fall over and-and they just kept coming to me!" Ally said hugging me. "It's alright," I assured her.

She sniffed and said, "Okay." I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the ground. "That's what you get for talking to, hitting on, _and _kissing my girlfriend!" a guy who was obviously a football player yelled in a booming voice at the geek I saw earlier. "Yeah well I can do anything I want," the geek said standing up and putting his balled-up hands on his waist. "I could probably fly if I wanted to! I"m invincible!" he gasped. "I'M SUPERMAN!" he yelled. He stood p on the back of the couch and the football player pushed him off before he could even jump. He landed with a loud _thud _and the football player jumped on him and started beating him up. After a while, the other football players jumped in on the fight.

Suddenly, everybody at the party was fighting with each other. For no reason at all... Except for the fact that they're all drunk... I groaned loudly and Ally put her arms back around me and put her head on my chest.

**Hey. Sorry again that it's about a _week _late_- _maybe even longer- but again again I'm really really sorry about it. And I'm uploading late tonight so you can either wake up to it or, if yo're an insomniac, you can get a good surprise! Oh btw, my U isn't working well today so if there are any misspelled words, just ignore them and imagine that there's a U there. Okay guys. Goodnight... or good morning depending on where you are :)**

**-Kenzie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated lately and I feel REALLY bad about it :( I've just been really busy and every time I walked by the computer, my brain would say, "GO WRITE THE FREAKIN' STORY! YOUR READERS ARE WAITING!" Even though I have a bad feeling that a lot of you may have left due to no updating in a whole month :/ Anyway, I'm going to shut up and get to the story.**

"Ally, it'll be alright. Okay?" I asked. I felt her nod her head against my chest. I turned to Trish as Ally lifted her head. "Trish?" I asked. "Hm?"she said. "Would you like to do the honors?" "Of course I would!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the microphone and yelled into as loud as she could. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. Then they all got up and ran out the door. Trish smiled. "Good job, Trish." "Hey, where's Dez? Trish asked. We all looked around. "Dez!" we all scream together.

"What?" he asks from the front door. "What are you doing out there?" Trish asked. "Oh, I was stalling Mr. Dawson. What are you guys doing in here?" he says smiling. "My dad's home?" Ally asked. "Oh yeah. I was telling him that he shouldn't come inside yet because I had to show him something in the backyard," Dez said. "Then what are you doing in here?" I asked him. "Oh, we're going to the backyard through the house," Dez said still smiling as if he's a genius.

"So what's in the backyard?" Lester said walking into the house. "What the-? What-what-WHAT IS THIS MESS?" he yells. "Um... gotta go bye!" Trish said laughing nervously. "Come on, Dez." "No!" he said. "I want to know what happened to the house!" "Dez, you know what happened so _come on_," Trish said grabbing his hand and walking out the door. "Fine!" Dez whined like a little kid.

"Ally?" Lester asked. "Um... gotta go bye!" she said running up to her room and leaving me alone with Lester. "Austin? Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked me. "Um... well..." I thought about telling him how if Trish hadn't suggested a party, none of this would have happened but he probably wouldn't have believed me... maybe he would've. I don't know. I took a deep breath and said, "It was all my fault, Lester. I decided it would be fun to have a party since you weren't going to be here and it got out of control. Someone spiked the punch, everyone got drunk, they started fighting, and trashed the place. I"m sorry."

"Austin... I love your honesty... but I can't let my baby girl be with a boy who throws a party and trashes my house," he said a little less mad. I sigh. "Yes, sir," I said. "Unless you can prove to me that you're responsible, I can't let you stay around my daughter. "I just proved that by taking responsibility for the party, didn't I?" I asked him. "Yeah but if you hadn't thrown the party in the first place, you wouldn't have had to prove your responsibility to me, now would you?" he asked. "Yeah but... Ally, I'm leaving! I'll see you tomorrow!" I screamed loud enough so that she should have heard me and stormed out the door. I made sure to slam it to let Lester know I was mad.

I climbed in my car and shut the door. I drove to the nearest hotel and jumped out the car. I checked in as fast as I could. The receptionist girl looked at me. She looked a little too young to be working here but I ignored it.I'm guessing she didn't really know who I was. Then she smiled. "You don't have any bags?" she asked. "No." "Oh... okay. Um, you don't have anywhere to stay?" she asked. She's obviously trying to make conversation. "No. That's why I'm here... at a hotel..." I told her. "Oh, yeah sorry," she laughed nervously. "You're a little too cute to not have anywhere to stay, don't you think?" "Family problems and relationship problems. Can I go to my room now? Please?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. My shift is almost over. Would you like me to... come up with you and show you your room?" she asked me winking. Oh, she flirting with me... kind of. "Um, no thanks. I think I can get there without trouble," I told her. "Oh so you don't want to have a little fun?" she asked. "Um, no thanks," I said with a nervous laugh. "Well you like playing hard to get, aren't you?" she asked growling seductively.

"I like guys who play hard to get," she said smiling. "You look like a bad boy, too. I like them." She completely forgot about her job and walked around the front desk. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back lightly. I was trying to get away from her so I kept stepping back. I kept stepping back until I hit the wall. I laughed nervously. "Um, I-I-I h-have a... um... a..." She began kissing my neck. "Hey-hey-hey. Chick," I said not knowing her name. "It's Chanel... but you can call me baby," she said into my neck.

"I have a girlfriend!" I finally blurted out. "She doesn't have to know," she said. "Yeah, but it bothers me." "Chanel!" I heard someone say from across the room. "This is the second time you've done this; do you want to get fired?" she backed away from me. "No sir!" she said running back to her desk. "You okay, Austin?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You know him?" Chanel asked. "Are you kidding? My daughters love him! They're huge fans; do you mind if I get some autographs for them?" "Sure but can I do them tomorrow? I'm kind of tired," I said yawning.

"Yeah, sure," he said. He showed me up to my room and I opened the door and fell onto the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly... until I was rudely awoken at about 1:00 in the morning...

**Sorry again that I haven't updated in forever. But if you're still one of my readers then please please please please please please review and let me know that you're still here :)**

**-Kenzie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Haven't updated in about twenty days. Heh sorry about that.**

I looked up and saw... Chanel. Of course. I groaned. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked me. "First of all, I am engaged so I am _not_ your baby. Second of all, what are you doing in here?" I asked her. "And where is my shirt?" "Oh, well you looked a little... hot so I took your shirt off for you to cool you down," she said giggling. "Oh, um... thanks... I guess... but what exactly are you doing here?" I looked up at her and she was studying my face as if she were hypnotized. "Your phone kept vibrating over and over again so I came up to tell you," she told me.

"Oh... okay," I said to her. "How did you know my phone was vibrating?" "I was listening to you sleep through the... microphone... speaker... calling... thingy... when I heard it vibrate," she told me still hypnotized. "Oh... that's... not... um... weird at all," I told her forcing a laugh. She laughed along with me. A sudden thought occured to me and my hand shot down to my legs. Oh good, she didn't take off my pants. "Um, Chanel" her eyes lit up at the sound of her name "do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind your... sexy abs," she said letting out a giggle. She reached her hand out to feel them but I yanked the blanket up before she could. Disappointment flashed across her face. Good. Maybe I can get her mad and she'll leave. "No, I meant do you mind leaving?" I asked her. "Oh... yes, actually, I do mind," she told me. "Oh... um... okay... well... I promise to come down to see you later this morning if you leave now," I told her with a wink. Maybe it would work.

"Oh," she started curling her hair around her fingers. "I'll see you later, babe," she added with a wink. Once she was out the door, I locked it and put a chair in front of it. I laid back down and picked my phone up off of the side table. I saw three numbers at the top. 6, 12, and 42. I unlocked my phone and slid the notification bar down. 6 voicemails, 12 text messages, and 42 missed calls. In parentheses, beside each one of them, it said her name. _Ally_.

"Ally..." I whispered. I checked the texts first. Each one said the exact same thing: "_When are you coming home?_" "Soon, Ally, soon," I whispered to her even though she wasn't here. Then I listened to her voicemails. "Austin, what happened between you and my dad? He's downstairs knocking everything over and breaking a bunch of things. He's never been so mad. I locked myself in my room because I'm scared he might come up here and take out his anger on me. He's never done anything like that before but things happen. Where are you? I miss you. Come home soon, please, doggy. I love you. Bye."

I listened to the next one. "Hey, Austin, it's me again. Where are you? My dad's still downstairs breaking" _Crash!_ I heard Ally whimper. "Austin, please call me back. Bye." And the next one. "Austin, please." I could hear the tears in Ally's voice this time. "Now he's yelling up at me. Listen." I heard Ally cross the room. "_Ally, if you wouldn't have gotten together with that no-good, rockstar, little punk, we wouldn't be in this mess! This is your fault, Ally! Yours! And you need to fix it! If you_" _crash! _"_ever fall in love with a stupid little_" _crash! _"_again, I will lock you in the room for the rest of your life and you'll never_" _crash!_"_ever_" _crash! _"_ever come out again!_"_CRASH!_ I heard banging on Ally's door and that was the end of that voicemail.

I. Was. Mad. I skipped the rest of the voicemails. I shoved my phone into my pants pocket, threw the chair from in front of the door, and threw the door open. "Move Chanel!" I yelled walking out the front door of the hotel. When I got on to the road, I burst into a run, running on pure adrenaline. I got to her house very quickly and when I got there, I wasn't really paying attention and I didn't know the door was closed. So I ran straight into it. I heard Lester coming.

"Who the heck is at our front door at 1:30 in the freaking morning?" The door swung open. Lester took in a sharp breath and prepared to yell at me. But before he could get a word out, I punched him square in the jaw with the strength that the adrenaline gave me. He fell backwards and he was out before he hit the ground. I felt a little proud but a little mean, too, just watching him lie there on the floor out cold... Ally! I ran up to her room as fast as I could. I tripped on the top step and fell face-down onto the floor.

I stood up and ran to her door. I threw the door open and looked at her bed... She wasn't there. I looked around on the floor... She wasn't there either. I looked under her desk... she wasn't there either. I looked in her closet... She wasn't there either! Where is she? I looked in her closet and searched every single room in her house. I gave up on _looking_.

"ALLY!" I called once. Twice. Three times. I bet I'd called her name over a billion times by the time I found her... and I'd never expect to find her where I did.

**Sorry that it's really late and short and sucky. But... just give me at least ONE review and I'll make sure to have the next chapter up tomorrow... And if it still isn't up by tomorrow... I'll give you three chapters the next day... and if I don't get those up... I'll give all of you my address and let you come beat me senseless for leaving you chapterless.**

**Huh... I can't believe there were no number thingies in this whole freaking chapter... Wow... Anyway byyyyyyyyeeeeeeee!**

**-Kenzie**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, I didn't update yesterday so you get two today: One now and one at the regular time. Oh, and I bet you thought that the place where he found her would be weirder than it is but... just read.**

I opened her window and slipped out onto it. We've been out here a few times before and... "Ally!" I yelled as I saw her lying there curled up in a ball. She looked so cute. I picked her up and carried her back inside to her bed. I laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Oh, Ally," I whispered caressing her cheek.

_I wonder how long she's been outside. It was freezing and_... I stopped mid-thought. I took a closer look at her cheeks and eyes... they were red as a tomato. _She's been crying_... My eyes swept over her body for any signs of bruises, blood, or open wounds... I didn't see anything... She was probably just extremely scared by her dad's yellling and breaking of things. "Ally," I said shaking her a little. "Ally," I repeated. "Please wake up," I whispered more to myself than to her.

I put my ear on her chest and listened for her heartbeat. _Thump... thump... thump... thump... thump... _I lifted my ear. I guess that's the normal pace of the heart of a person who's sleeping. I walked downstairs and used all of the strength I had to pull Lester to the couch. I put a blanket on him and went to the kitchen to get some paper and a pen. I wrote a note to Lester (making sure to let him know that I was taking Melody), taped it to his forehead (as a bit of a joke), and went into the dining room. I opened the dog cage and let Melody out.

"Hey, Melody," I said picking her up and rubbing the top of her head.

"I missed you," I told her. "I haven't seen you in a little while," I said to her. She lifted her head and licked my face. I laughed and hugged her. "Come on," I said to her. "We're going for a walk. You ready to go?" I asked her. She sort of nodded. I grabbed her leash and hooked it to her collar. I put her down and led her out the front door. We walked down the road and I pulled out my phone. I texted Ally, "Hey I came over and found you outside so thats why youre waking up in your bed. text me back or call me when you wake up. oh and i have melody so dont think she got dognapped... again. love you. bye."

I kept checking my phone after that. I kept wondering if she had woken up yet. We walked into the front doors of the hotel and up to Chanel. "Hey, Chanel. I'm sorry for yelling at you when I left. I can still go up to my room, right?" I asked her. "Yes, of course you can... if..." she trailed off. "If what?" I asked hesitantly. "If you go on a date with me," she said hopefully. "Chanel, I told you: I'm engaged. I can't just go on a date," I told her. "I'm sure Annie won't mind," she said. "It's Ally and she probably would," I told her.

"Come on. Just one," she asked pouting and batting her eyes. "Fine. Just one... Later... I want to sleep..." I said. She jumped twice then abruptly stopped. I followed her eyes and noticed she was looking at Melody. "Oh, this is my dog. Am I allowed to have dogs here?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, of course," she said. I started to walk up the stairs but I stopped and turned around. "Hey, Chanel?" I said. "Hm?" "Um, thanks for waking me up. My girlfriend could have froze to death if you didn't so... thanks," I told her smiling.

I turned and walked up to my room but I knew I saw her blush. "Come on, Melody," I said leading her into the room. I sat down on the bed, took off Melody's leash and looked down at her. "You wanna sleep in the bed with me?" I asked her. She jumped up onto the bed and made herself comfortable. I laughed and went to take off my shirt before I realized... I wasn't wearing it. I wasn't wearing it the whole time and I didn't even notice**(1)**. Wow. Oh well. I pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

"_Austin!_" _she yelled. _"_I didn't hear you come in!_" "_Oh, sorry,_" _I said to her and walked out of her room. A little while later, she came out and sat down next to me in the hallway. _"_Next time I'm in my room and my door's closed, knock first please,_" _she said. I nodded my head. _"_Because I have a secret about my body that I don't want anyone to know... but I guess you can know... if you want to..._" _She didn't wait for my answer and began taking off her shirt. _"_Ally, it's fine. I don't have to know,_" _I told her. _"_I know but I want you to know._"

_She pulled off her tank top that she was wearing under her shirt and I saw it. There were a few extensions of something coming out of her bellybutton. _"_What the-?_" _I began to say. I leaned in to get a closer look and the extensions wrapped around my neck and before I knew it, I saw a bright light. _**(2)**

I woke up screaming my head off and Melody was licking my face and nudging my head trying to calm me down. I looked at the time: 10:37. I got out of bed and found my shirt and put it on. "Come on, Melody," I said to her. We walked down the stairs and into the breakfast area. We walked past an elevator on the way there... I'm slow; I didn't even notice that this place had a n elevator... I've had a lot on my mind lately... that's a good excuse. I sat down at a table and Melody jumped up onto the seat next to me. I patted her head and picked up a menu.

I pointed to some blueberry pancakes and turned to Melody. "Ohhhh, that looks good! Doesn't it, girl?" I asked her. She nodded her head and licked the menu. Once a breakfast attendant came by, I asked them for two servings of blueberry pancakes with a side of syrup, eggs, and bacon. I also asked him for a glass of milk and a bowl of water. Chanel ran to the table and sat down. She told the waiter her order quickly then turned to me and smiled brightly. "Hey, Austin!" she exclaimed.

Melody growled at her. "Um... hi?" "This is a nice date, huh?" she asked. "Just you, me and... it having some breakfast together," she said. "Um excuse me? 'It'?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. "Your dog?" I gasped, lifted Melody into my lap, and covered her ears. "Melody is the second most important thing in my life, thank you very much!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" Chanel said. I put Melody back in her seat and said, "Okay." I wasn't going to say it was okay because it wasn't. That's like someone telling you that your newborn child is the ugliest thing in the world and it really insulted me.

We sat in silence until our food arrived. I'm not sure what Chanel ordered but it looked disgusting. Right when our food was set in front of us, Melody and I dug in. Melody stopped every once in a while to take a sip from her bowl of water but I didn't drink anything until I was done. "That was good; wasn't it?" I asked. "Yeah, it was awesome," Chanel said. "I was talking to Melody..." I clarified. "Oh... okay..." she said disappointed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

I had a text from Ally! I clicked the view button and it said, "_Hey, Austin. You said to text me when I woke up so I did. My dad is downstairs on the couch moaning and groaning. Come over as soon as you can. Love you._" Melody raised her head and nudged my phone. "Chanel, I have something very important to do. Later." I threw my money and a tip on the table and ran outside. I got in the car and drove to Ally's house. I opened the door and walked into the living room where I saw Ally sitting next to her dad. Melody ran over to them and jumped into Ally's lap.

**Sorry that it's so short guys! But I was kind of hurrying since, like, I have to write two today. I promise that tomorrow's will be longer... hopefully.**

**1. Did anyone else notice that he left his shirt at the hotel? I didn't until I actually thought about it haha**

**2. Sorry about the weird dream. I wanted to put something there instead of putting **Later That Morning** you know?**

**-Kenzie**


	32. Chapter 32

**HEY GUYSSSSSSSS! (For the second time today haha)**

I ran to Ally and wrapped my arms around her making sure not to squish Melody. I then lifted up her shirt and examined her bellybutton before letting out a sigh of relief. "Austin!" Ally exclaimed before yanking down her shirt... That was pretty perverted of me now that I think about it. Lester stirred on the couch. "I'm sorry but I'll tell you later," I said to Ally and she rolled her eyes. Lester's eyes fluttered and opened. "Hi, sweetie," he said to Ally and patted Melody's head. "Hey, Austin," he said before remembering what I did.

"Austin!" His hands wrapped around my neck and tightened. "Dad!" I heard Ally yell but his hands just tightened more. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" she said over and over again while pulling on Lester's hands."Stop, Dad! Please!" I could hear her sobbing.

I could feel my face tingling and going numb. My vision was going blurry and I couldn't breathe. "Dad, stop! You're going to kill him and I'll hate you forever and never talk to you again!" I heard her yell. She was still punching with all her might which really wasn't much. "Dad!" She was sobbing even harder now and I could see even less now. "Dad! Let him go!" I had stopped breathing completely now and I knew right then and there that I was going to die. My head started hurting and my body shut down. The last thing I remember is Ally biting Lester's arm... at least I think that was what she did.

* * *

><p>I. Hate. The. Hospital. I've been in the hospital more times in the past month than I have in my whole life. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room with me before I realized that I wasn't breathing like I usually do. The first thing I think is that I've become a vampire and don't need to breathe anymore... but then I notice the tubes running out of my nose. Ah shoot. I open my mouth and suck in air. Then the machine that is attached to the tubes starts beeping and a nurse comes running through the door.<p>

"Oh, Mr. Moon, you're awake. Can you breathe?" I suck in some air then breathe it out again. I do this a few times and she writes something down on her clipboard. She then takes the tubes out of my nose. I open my mouth to ask, "Where's Ally?" but nothing comes out except for a small squeaking noise. I pushed my eyebrows togther in confusion. I try it again but get the same result. "Mr. Moon, don't try to speak. It will only damage your vocal cords even more. I look around for something to write on.

"Wait a second," she said leaving the room. She came back a few secons later with a dry erase board and a marker. I took them and wrote, "_Where is Ally?_" I showed her and she thought for a second. "Oh is she the small girl with brown hair and brown eyes that brought you in. I don't know about the bringing me in part but I still nodded. "She's in the lobby." I wrote on the board, "_Can she come in?_" She nodded and walked out the room.

A few minutes later she came in with Ally right behind her. I smiled brightly. I raised my hand and waved at her. "Austin!" she yelled and ran to the side of my bed to hold my hand. I smiled at her. She looked a little confused. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded again. She noticed the white board in my hands and turned to the nurse. "Why isn't he talking?" she whispered to the nurse thinking I couldn't hear her. "His vocal cords were damaged in the accident so he can't talk for a little while," she said.

"Oh..." Ally said disappointed. I took the board and wrote, "_I love you 3_" and showed it to Ally. "Awwww!" Ally exclaimed and threw her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her and squeezed her tight. I buried my face in her hair for a second before she let go. "I'm really sorry about my dad... I'm just glad he didn't kill you!" "_It's okay_," I wrote to her. I slid over on the bed and patted the space beside me. She laid down next to me and I put my arms around her."I hope you get better and can talk soon because I miss your voice," she said with a frown.

"_Me too :(_" I wrote. "_Where's your dad?_" I wrote to her. "At home on the couch," she said to me. "I made him help me carry you to your car and that's it. I made him stay home." "_Where's Melody?_" "I left her with Trish. I was kind of scared to leave her with my dad so I dropped her off at Trish's on the way here," she told me. "_Oh did you happen to mention that she almost got me killed?_" I wrote to her. "When she asked why I was taking you to the hospital, I told her that I had a lot to explain to her later and I told her that I would explain that to her later."

I wrote, "_Oh._" "Yeah," she said. She snuggled down into my arms and fell asleep. I leaned my head back and exhaled. I tried to sleep but it didn't work since my throat had started to hurt and I had to keep calling the nurse in for more water. And more juice. And more drinks that might make my throat feel better. Nothing worked. Finally they just had to knowck me out with some pain killers.

**Sorry that it's so short but I was running out of time! Sorry guys! Longer one tomorrow, I promise!**

**-Kenzie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everybody. I think I'm almost up-to-date on my fanfics again. I will be starting another one soon. Hopefully next week and it's, like, basically a remake or rewrite or whatever of Katniss and Peeta's love story and the Hunger Games and all from Peeta's POV. So I hope you enjoy and/or look forward to that. And Queenc1, he isn't abusive, he was just E X T R E M E L Y mad, you know?**

**I mean, wouldn't you be mad if someone punched you so hard in the jaw that you didn't wake up until hours and hours later? Oh, and sorry about all the problems in the last chapter. It didn't put my heart when he wrote it to Ally, I spelled knock wrong, there was a point where I didn't put the quotations... I think the only okay part was where he was getting choked! Which is sad :(**

I woke up a few hours later to my phone vibrating on the side table. Email. I unlocked my phone and clicked the view email button. It was from... the play producers... Wow. It's been a very long time since the play. I read it over and my eyes widened. The play producers want us back there for some kind of signing or something. Just me, Ally, and some other main characters but mostly me and Ally. Well... let's just hope that my voice is back by then. Wait a minute.

Ally thought that what we needed to get our life back on track, was doing something we haven't done in a while... write some songs and start having our regular concerts every Friday again. Except the only difference is that I would have to be snuck into the practice room. I'm not exactly going to be allowed back in Sonic Boom since Lester and I aren't exactly on the same page. But that won't start for a while since I'm in the hospital with vocal cords that don't work.

But this autograph-session is next Friday... when I'm supposed to do my first concert... Yeah, I'm screwed. "Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked. I didn't even know she was awake. I didn't hear her wake up or anything. "_I just got an email. it said that we have an autograph session next Friday._" "So?" Ally asked. "_So Friday was supposed to be my first concert in a while... right?_" I wrote. "Yeah but... we can postpone it, can't we? We could just write a new song the next week," she said.

"_But... I was really looking forward to it and we haven't wrote a song in a while. I was looking forward to that moment... where we would both be_-" I erased the board for more room. "-_sitting close together on the bench... our hips touching..._" "Aw Austin, we can sit like that anywhere," she told me. She doesn't understand. "_But it feels special to me when we're sitting like that and writing a song. It's not just the way we're sitting. It's the-_" I erased the board again.

"_-place we're sitting at and what's going on in that special moment..._" I finished writing. "Wow, Austin... that was pretty deep," she told me. I erased the board and wrote as big as I could, "THANKS." I don't know why but I just felt like doing it. But then I saw it. On the wall. As big as can be. Eight legs and scary as ever. A spider. I tapped Ally's shoulder repeatedly and kept trying to say something about it but all that came out was that annoying squeaking noise.

I gave up trying to talk and just pointed to the wall. Ally saw the spider and rolled her eyes. She picked up a magazine from my side table, rolled it up, and smacked the spider with it. It fell to the floor but I could've sworn I saw it move. Ally looked at me and kissed my cheek. My face flushed. "There. I saved your life. Happy?" she asked. "_Psht_," I wrote. "_Whatever... thanks._" I laughed.

I let out a sigh. I didn't mean to but it just came out. "What's wrong?" Ally asked me. "_I wanna write a song :(_" I wrote to her. "Aw, me too. But there are so many things missing right now. Like... your voice, a piano, and more. "_Well you could just sing and I could write to you when I have an idea. And you could go home real quick and get your keyboard!_" "Yeah, you're right... I'll be back soon. I'll get my songbook and my keyboard. You can be thinking of what kind of song you want to write. If you figure that out before I get back, then start thinking of some lyrics!" she called from the door.

Once her footsteps disappeared down the hallway, I started thinking of song genres. We could do a... a... we could do a regular pop kind of song. Or a slow song... Or a pop/slow song. It could start out kind of slow but kind of fast and keep getting faster until a certain point where the music just stops and it's slow and... Yeah, I'm just going to start on the lyrics.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I thought and thought but couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, Ally came in and I knew she'd be able to think of some lyrics. "_Hey,_" I wrote. She lifted her hand and waved. She frowned. "I forgot about that," she said. "_About what?_" "About you not being able to talk," she said. "_I should be able to talk soon,_" I assured her. "You're right," she said brightening up a little. "So did you figure out what kind of song you wanted to write?" she asked. I explained/wrote what kind of song I wanted to write. "Well, that seems a little labirynthine, don't you think?" she asked.

What? "_Smaller words please._" "Uh, complex, difficult... um... confusing," she explained. "_Ah,_" I wrote. I erased it. "_We've wrote songs like this before,_" I wrote to her. "Written," she corrected me. I rolled my eyes. "And yeah, that's true but you remember how long it took to write those. It would take a lot of work... Are you up to it?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright... if you say so," she told me. I played a double-note and started to sing... well, squeak. I sighed. I don't even know what I was going to sing so I'm glad I squeaked. Ally took the keyboard and played the same double-note then her phone vibrated.

"It's from Trish," she told me. "She said that her and Dez are coming up here to see you. We better get started on this song at least," she said. She played the note once again before stopping and saying, "Give me a second, I-I need to get my story straight." My eyes lit up. "_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state,_" I wrote. "What?" she asked. "_For the song,_" I wrote. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

She played the note once again. "Give me a second, I-I need to get my story straight. My," she played the note again, "friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state..." Ally sat down in the chair across the room. I thought for a second. Then another second. And another. Then I wrote, "_My (note) lover, she's waiting for me; just across the bar._" I looked around the room and saw a pair of sunglasses in the seat next to her. "_My seat's been (note) taken by some sunglasses..._" I looked to Ally for help.

She played the note and sang, "Askin' 'bout a scar and..." She played the note. "I know I gave it to you" she played the note "months ago. I know you're trying to forget." I pushed my eyebrows together but we kept going. I held out my hand and she brought me the keyboard. I started playing a faster beat and Ally sang, "But between the drinks and subtle things." "_The holes in my apologies,_" I wrote. "_You know I'm trying hard to take it back._" I stopped playing but kept up the double-note every few seconds. "So if by the time... the bar closes and you feel like falling down... I'll carry you home..." Ally sang. I started playing a faster beat.

"Tonight... we are young..." Ally sang. "_So let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun..._" I wrote. I showed Ally and she sang it as I started playing again. "So let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun... Tonight... we are young... so let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun..." I gave the keyboard back to Ally and she played a different beat. "_Now I know that... I'm not... all that... you got... I guess that I-I just thought. Maybe we could find-_" I showed Ally quickly then erased the board. "-_new ways to fall apart._" I showed Ally just as Dez and Trish walked in.

"But our friends are back; so let's raise a cup," Ally sang. "_Cause I found someone to carry me home tonight... we are young... so let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun... Tonight-_" I showed Ally and erased the board. "-_we are young... so let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun..._" I erased the board again. "_Trish, can you sing na na, na na na na over and over again?_" I showed the board to her. She nodded and started singing.

"Carry me home tonight," sang Ally. "Just carry me home tonight. Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home tonight. The world is on my side. I have no reason to run. So will someone come and carry me home tonight? The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir. So will someone come and carry me home? Tonight... we are young... so let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun... Tonight... we are young... so let's set the world on fire... we can burn brighter... than the sun..." Ally stopped singing and turned to Trish and Dez for a second.

"Hang on, guys. We're almost done with the song." "_So if by the time, the bar closes and you feel like falling down... I'll carry you home... tonight._"**(1)** Ally sang that last part and applause erupted from outside of my room. I smiled at the thought that I could help write a song without being able to talk or sing... Once the applause died down, Trish asked the question that was on her and probably Dez's mind. "Why isn't Austin talking?"

**This is the last chapter... sorry guys but I have to end it... JUST KIDDING. We still gotta have a wedding and an epilogue, right? Not quite 2,000 words but longer than the last chapter, right? Hey, at least it's 1,960 or something close to that. I'll try to make it to 2,000 words tomorrow.**

**1. We Are Young by Fun**

**Alright guys, I shall write to you tomorrow. Bye-bye. Can someone come and carry me home tonight? :)**

**-Kenzie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. So turns out, my mom took the laptop with her when she went on a trip so I had to go about two weeks without writing and you guys had to go two weeks without reading... Well you probably had other stories to read or plans because it's SUMMERR. Do you guys think I should put the story on hold since everybody probably has plans and no time to read my story? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

"Austin isn't talking because _obviously _aliens came and took his vocal cords right out of his throat!" Dez said as if he was the smartest person in the world. "First of all, no. Second of all," Ally said. She whispered this next part, though. "I'll explain later. I don't think he wants to relive it right now."

I really don't mind reliving it... Well actually I would never want to relive that pain. Ever. But I wouldn't mind telling the story. Well actually I can't tell the story but I wouldn't mind hearing Ally tell it. "_It's okay. You can tell them,_" I wrote. And so she told the story. From right after Lester woke up to when I got the email about the play. "Okay, okay. Not a problem. Austin, when do you get... discharged or whatever?" Trish asked me. I pointed to the wall behind her. She turned around and looked at the wall.

She took down the other white board and said, "Um, you can get out of here... Wednesday. So that leaves one day to find a plave to book for your concert for Friday and-" Trish said but Ally cut her off. "No, don't you remember? We have the autograph-signing Friday." "Oh... okay so Dez and I can just find a place before then. Problem solved," she replied. "Okay, but you really have to look hard, alright?" Ally asked. "Alright, alright. What, do you not trust me anymore? Geez," Trish said.

"Well..." Ally said. Trish gave her a look. "Kidding." "Uh huh, you better be," Trish said and we all burst out laughing. Well, everyone but me who just made a really weird squeaking noise. Ugh, this is really starting to annoy me. Just then, the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Moon," the doctor said not looking up from his clipboard. "It's time for you to take your medicine. For the pain." He finally looked up and saw everyone who was in here. "Oh, there can't be this many people in here when Mr. Moon takes his pills," he told them. "Okay, we'll just come back later," Trish said grabbing Dez's arm and pulling him out the door.

"Um, why aren't we allowed to stay?" Ally asked. "Because he will be very drowsy and fall asleep soon and after that, we will have to take him to run a few tests," the doctor told Ally. "Oh, okay," Ally said. "I'll be back later, I promise. Love you," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "_Love you too 3_" I wrote. She smiled. Then she was gone. I let out a sigh. The doctor gave me about four pills to take when I was ready to. He left the room and I took the pills. After a few minutes, I was out.

**Hey again so I'm getting tired of saying that Austin wrote this and wrote that. So does anyone have a synonym or something for write (wrote)? Or do you think I should give Austin his voice back sooner than I was going to? Review your suggestions please. Thanks. Oh and sorry that it's really, really, **_**really, extremely **_**short. I didn't have much time to write today. I'll write tonight and upload it tomorrow. And since I'll have all night tonight and all day tomorrow, it should be much, much longer. I don't remember if I signed the last chapter or night.**

**Will someone tell me if I don't? Because it actually kind of bothers me haha. Oh and I swear to God if it doesn't show my heart that I put, I will go mad. Kay bye guys. :)**

**-Kenzie**


	35. Chapter 35

**Froggylover4281, thank you for the synonyms and thanks for your opinion. I'll write as often as I can. But I'm going to the beach soon for a little while but not that long so you guys'll have to go a few days or maybe a week without the story. So I'll try to make my chapters longer so that you can survive the days without chapters. Haha I bet you could survive anyway but, you know. Anyway, time to write and stuff.**

Hours later, I woke up and looked around. Wait a minute... I'm in a hospital! Oh wait, I remember that now. But... why is there a big fluffy bunny **(1)** over there? I tried to laugh but all I did was squeak. I lifted my hand and waved. He waved back. I smiled brightly. Just then, the doctor came in but something was different about him... But what was it? Oh. Now I know. He was wearing a red clown nose **(1) **and big, long shoes **(1)**. And the whole clown outfit **(1)**. I picked up my white board and my makrer.

"_Why are you wearing a clown outfit?_" I wrote. I laughed/squeaked. "Ah, Mr. Moon, you're hallucinating. I looked at him with a blank face. "_I'm halluciwhating?_" I asked. "Hallucinating. In a way, you're high on the pills," he told me. My eyes widened and I gasped. "_I'm high?_" I inscribed **(2)** on the board. "No, no, no," he tried to reasure me. "It's _like _you're high. You're not _actually _high. That would be against my code and I could get my degree revoked!" I started breathing really heavily. Oh my freaking God! I'm freaking _high! _I started hyperventilating and passed out.

"Mr. Moon? Mr. Moon. Mr. Moon?" The doctor kept trying to wake me up but I had a massive headache and didn't want to get up. "It's time to do your tests and then you can go right back to sleep," he told me. I shot up and almost headbutted him. So we went to do the tests.

They stuck some... _painful_ needles in my arms and took some blood... which almost made me _vomit_. Then it was over. Some nurses guided me back to my room and I fell straight to sleep.

I woke up later and saw a pretty girl sitting across the room. She was reading some kind of magazine. I sat up straight and she looked up. "Oh. You're awake. Hey, Austin," she said. "_You know who you look like?_" I jotted that **(2)** down on the white board and showed her. She raised her eyebrows. "Who?" she asked. "_You look _exactly _like my girlfriend. Can I have a kiss? I won't tell her._"

She started laughing. I guess she thought this was a joke. She looks _exactly _like Ally. Nonetheless, she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face redden. "Are you alright?" she asked me. "_Well, according to the doctor, I'm high on my medicine,_" I showed her with a would-be laughing smile. "Go back to sleep," she said rolling her eyes and laughing. So I rolled over and went back to sleep.

I woke up about an hour later. Fully sober or whatever now. Ally looked over at me. "Ah. You're finally awake. You wanna hear something funny?" she asked. I nodded. "About an hour ago, you woke up, told me that I looked _exactly _like your girlfriend. Then you asked me for a kiss and told me that you wouldn't tell Ally about it," she told me rolling her eyes. She looked kind of annoyed. "_What's wrong?_" I asked. "Just a little mad at my dad," she said. I just brushed this off.

She doesn't need to be mad. I have the right to be mad. I mean, he almost killed me. Well... then again, Ally could be mad because he almost killed the love of her life... "_Oh,_" I said. "_I'm ready to go home,_" I wrote. "I'm ready to take you home," she told me. I smiled.  
>"Okay, Mr. Moon," the doctor came in and said. "You need to test your voice. See if it's working. Say, 'My name is Austin.' Okay?" I drew in a deep breath. "My *<em>squeak<em>* na-*_squeak_* is Aus-*_squeak_*." Every word I did get out was kind of high-pitched and my voice cracked. The doctor sighed. "Doing better. Keep practicing. Good job, though." Then he was gone.

**Sorry that it's so short. I think they're going to be a little shorter since I'm so busy over the summer. Mmkay everybody, five reviews, subs, favorites, and/or author favorites thingies for another chapter.**

**1. He was hallucinating from the three pills he took.**

**2. Thank you again, Froggylover4281.**

**-Kenzie**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay so I'm gonna skip the A/N and get right to the story... Oh wait a minute... Dang it, I just wrote an A/N... As long as I'm writing this A/N, I'm going to say that I'm gonna start updating WHENEVER THE SHIZZNIZZLE THAT I WANT TO! Oh, I'm sowwy, that was mean, but I really am going to start updating at random times.**

"At *_squeak* _least I can *_squeak* _kind of talk," I told Ally. She came over and caressed my cheek. I leaned my face against her hand and we stay like that until she has to go. "Bye, *_squeak* _Gerbil," I said. She giggled. "Bye, Doggy." She walked out of the room and I noticed something on the table. I picked up the pill off the napkin, stuck it in my mouth and washed it down with water... Except I didn't wash it down. It felt like it was too big and was made to get stuck in my throat of something. So, of course, I started choking.

I tried everything to get it out but nothing worked. I had to resort to reaching behind my head and pressing the panic button. A few seconds later, my doctor rushed in through the door. He saw what was happening and ran to my side. "One, two" and he pushed on my stomach. He repeated this two or three times until finally the pill shot out of my throat and across the room. I took in deep gulps of air. He walked across the room, picked up the pill, and examined it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. I pointed to the napkin on the table. He pushed his eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't know where this pill came from but just be glad that it didn't get down your throat. It could have killed you." "*_Squeak*_" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. My eyes widened and he told me that if I ever saw a pill like that again, not to take it. Then he left and the first thing I did was text Ally. I told her to come back as soon as possible. She told me that she'd be here in about an hour.

**One Hour Later**

"Hey what's up?" And I recounted the story, with the occasional squeak, and her mouth just got wider and wider. "Oh my God. And the doctor didn't put it there?" she asked. I shook my head. "Who could have put it there?" she asked. "_I don't know but I think I have an idea," _I wrote. I didn't really feel like talking. I think I've had enough practice for today. "Who?" she asked. I wrote down four letters. "But why?" "_To get me out of the picture," _I scrawl on the board. She seemed to understand. "I'm not going to leave your side until you get out of here.

A nurse stuck her head into the door. "Miss? Visiting hours are over." "Crap," I heard her whisper. "Um, I can't leave," Ally said. "Why not?" the nurse asked. "Because... I"m glued to my chair? Duh," she said in her high-pitched voice. She is such a bad liar. "Sweetie, you need to leave. Now," the nurse argued. Ally got up. "Is there anyone I can speak to about this?" she asked. "Alright, fine, stay. Whatever." She left the room grumbling to herself. Ally walked over to me and climbed into my bed. "I don't even know how I did that..." she admitted.

**Later That Night**

"Ally, are *_squeak* _you still *_squeak* _awake?" I asked. I hated to bother her but I couldn't sleep. "Yeah, I can't sleep," she said. "Me *_squeak* _either," I said. "I don't *_squeak* _want to bother you but *_squeak* _can you get me a *_squeak* _cup of warm *_squeak_* milk?" I asked. "Sure," she told me. I turned on the light so that she could see. She got up and went down to the cafeteria to get me some milk. A few minutes later, she came back. "That was *_squeak_* fast," I told her. "You better be glad you choked on that pill, or else you'd be dead right now," they said. "Wh-who are *_squeak_* you?" I asked.

He came into the light of my lamp and I saw exactly who he was. I couldn't help but gasp. "Now you stay away and we won't have a problem." Then he left without another word.

**Okay so as you all know, the 4th of July is coming up! Yay! The first thing I'll do that night is shoot off a big firecracker thingymabob haha. Oh and these stories are going to be pretty short until summer is over and I have more time to write. Oh and if anybody's birthday is coming up, feel free to tell me and I will make sure to give you a shoutout because I LOVE doing shoutouts haha. And maybe I'll even make you an OC for a chapter. Haha kay byyye :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Wow I can't believe nobody guessed who it was. I mean, it was pretty obvious. He was in a bunch of other chapters, I think. But I am mad at all of you! I just reread my last chapter and NOBODY decided to tell me that I didn't put my name at the bottom like I always do. You're a bunch of meanies :(**

"Hey, Austin. Have any problems while I was gone? I mean, not like you would or anything," Ally said when she came in. I gave a nervous laugh. "Funny you *_squeak* _should ask that *_squeak* _because..." "Oh they only had cold milk but I can heat it up for you if you want me to?" Ally cut me off. "Ally..." I started. "Where's the microwave?" she asked. "Ally..." I said again. "Oh, there it is. Right in front of you, Ally," she said smacking herself lightly on the forehead. "Ally..." I started yet again.

"How long do you think I should put it in there for?" she asked. "Ally..." I repeated. "I'm going to try a minute first, okay?" she asked. "Ally, forget the *_squeak* _stupid milk!" I exclaimed. She almost dropped the glass. "Why? I thought you wanted it..." she said. "I do *_squeak*_ want it but I have to *_squeak_* tell you something," I said. "What?" she asked. "He came in *_squeak_* here. He's the one who *_squeak* _tried to kill me!" I exclaimed. "Who?" Ally asked. "It was *_squeak*... _It was *_squeak_," I tried to say.

"It was *_squeak*_" I sighed. Why can't I get it out? "Write it on the white board," Ally suggested. I picked it up and tried to write his name... but the marker ran dry before I could even write the first letter. I sighed again. "Well how will I know who he is if he walks in?" she asked. "I'll *_squeak_* tell you," I told her. "Okay then. So... do you think a minute is enough or not?" she asked. "For what?" I asked. "Your milk," she said. "Oh. Yeah, I think that's *_squeak_* enough," I said. "Okay." She put my milk in the microwave and put it on a minute.

Once it was done, she took it out and brought it back over to me. I took it but all I could do was stare at it. "Ally?" I asked. "Yeah?" she said. "Why can't we just have a *_squeak_* normal life?" "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't know *_squeak*_exactly. We're just... not *_squeak* _normal. You know?" I said. "Well, first of all, because we're a singer-songwriter group and we're famous... sort of. And second of all, all of the best people of history weren't normal. I mean, think of Albert Einstein. He knew everything except how to tie his shoes. And think about-" I cut her off. "Ally, I don't want a *_squeak* _history lesson," I told her.

"Sorry, but no one is normal. What is normal? Nobody knows because a person like this does not exist," she told me. "You're right," I said. "Yeah, that makes *_squeak*_ sense." I took a sip of my milk. Then another sip. And another and another. "This milk is *_squeak*_ awesome!" I exclaimed. "Do you want *_squeak* _some?" I asked Ally. "Sure," she said taking the glass from me. "Why not?" She took a sip and said, "Eh, it's alright." She gave me back the glass and I took another sip.

All of a sudden, I was really tired. "I'm so *_squeak* _tired. Goodnight, Ally," I said and laid down more. "Goodnight," she said. She walked across the room. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What? Oh. Nothing, I'm just going to write some songs because I'm not that tired," she told me. "Oh... okay." And I was out like a light.

**Wednesday**

I woke up really early. Earlier than I usually would but I heard Ally's voice and that always gets me up. "You... got me caught... in all this mess... I guess... we can blame it on the rain. My pain... is knowing I can't have you. I can't have you. Tell me. Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy? Am I crazy? I catch my breath. The one you took the moment you entered the room. My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you. Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy... or is this more than a crush? Is it more than a crush? Maybe I'm alone in this but I find peace in solitude knowing if I had but just one kiss, this whole room... would be glowing. We'd be glowing. We'd be glowing. Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy... or is this more than a crush?" **(1)**

She played the last few notes on the keyboard and I sat up. "That was a *_squeak* _great song, Ally," I said. "Austin! I didn't know you were awake." Her cheeks flushed red. "But I don't *_squeak_* understand. Don't you usually write *_squeak_* songs based on the way you *_squeak* _feel?" I asked. She nodded. "So do you feel like you're *_squeak_* competing with some other girl for _*squeak_* me? Or do you _*squeak_* like some other guy who _*squeak_* has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"What? No, of course not! I wrote this when we first met and you had an extremely pretty girlfriend... I still think she's prettier than me..." she grumbled. "Ally, I'm going to _*squeak_* tell you this once and one _*squeak_* time only. _No one _is _*squeak*_prettier than you... Except maybe _*squeak*_ my mom," I told her and we both started laughing. After the laughter died down she said, "Thank you, Austin." "You're *_squeak_* welcome," I said smiling. "Mr. Moon?" the doctor said walking in.

"Yes?" I asked. "You're free to go," he replied. "Good. I'm ready to get out of here," I told him.

**At Ally's House**

"Hello, Mr. Dawson," I said to Lester. "Austin, I've thought about what happened. I stepped out of line and I'm sorry. At this point, I honestly don't even remember why I did that. I'm really, very, sincerely sorry. Will you forgive me?" he asked. "Uh... of *_squeak* _course I will," I said. Wow. That took less begging than I imagined.

**1. Blame It On The Rain by He Is We.**

**-Kenzie**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everybody. Sorry I didn't update. I forgot yesterday, I had a massive headache the day before, and I didn't have the laptop the day before that. All that matters is that I'm updating now.**

"Ally, open up the store please. My head hurts a little; I'll be there later, though," Lester said. "Sure, Dad. I'll open up the store. I haven't even been there in a while so it'd be great to be in there alone for a while," she said. She went to get the keys and I was left alone with Lester. "Austin, come here for a minute," he said to me. "*_Squeak* _okay." I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "I want to tell you something. You're the best boy my daughter's ever dated. And I want to give you something. A token of my appreciation for your appreciation for my daughter," he said.

"Ah, you don't *_squeak_* have to do that," I told him. "Yes, I do. Now I asked Ally what you liked and I got you the thing you like most," he said. "Mr. Dawson-" "Lester," he cut in. "Sorry," I started again. "Lester, you don't have to do that, really. I don't need *_squeak_* anything," I said. "No, I insist," he said. "No, I won't *_squeak* _accept it." "Alright, fine. I'll keep the twenty pounds of pancake mix for myself," he said. I thought my jaw would drop off. "Tw-tw-tw-*_squeak_*-twenty _pounds _of p-p-p-_*squeak*_-pancake mix?" I asked. "Mhm," he said.

I wrapped my arms around him. "No, I'll take it! I'll _*squeak* _take it!" I yelled. "Too close, son," he said. I carefully untangled myself from him. "I'll give it to you later. For now, just go with Ally to work," he said turning on the tv. "Yes, sir," I said. Out of nowhere, Ally ran through the room. "Dad, I can't find Melody!" she yelled. "I put him out back," he told her. "Melody is a _she_," Ally said with force. "Okay, whatever," Lester said in a mock-voice. He's acting weird. Usually, he isn't this care-free about things... Oh, well.

"Alright, come on, Austin," Ally said with Melody in her arms. We walked to the store instead of taking the car. Mostly because we haven't walked Melody in a while. Ally unlocked the store and went up to the practice room. And I followed her. She put her songbook (which I didn't even notice she brought with her) on the piano and went to the fridge to get Melody a treat. My eyes were drawn to the book. I glanced at Ally and picked up her songbook. I thumbed through the song pages and found a diary entry.

_Dear Diary/Songbook/Journal,_

_Austin is being stalked by someone apparently and he won't even tell me who it is. I mean, what is the sense in that? What should I do? Aw, he looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I still can't believe my dad did that to him. Then we wouldn't be in this hospital and we could go to the autograph-signing on Friday with no problem. I'm glad that his voice is getting better, though. When he couldn't talk, I missed his the sound of his voice in my ear, telling me that he loves me. Though, I still really wish he'd-_

"Austin!" Ally yelled. I slammed her book closed and thrust it on the piano. "I wasn't _*squeak*_ reading your book," I said unconvincingly. "I'm sorry," I told her. She sighed. "It's okay. It's just... the last week has been pretty hard. I just need to relax," she said. "Well..." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You haven't really *_squeak* _opened the store, yet," I told her. "True..." she said with a smile. "I could _*squeak*_ relax you..." I said.

"How?" she asked. "How do you _*squeak_* want me to?" I asked her. "Um... you could read me a story!" she exclaimed. I sighed. "I can _try_," I replied. "What _*squeak_* story?" "I don't know..." She put her finger to her lips. "Well... I have _*squeak_* another idea," I told her. I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I love this girl. For sure. We made our way to the couch and I sat down with her in my lap. I opened my eyes for a second and could have sworn I saw him outside the window.

But that's crazy... Or am I crazy? Or am I not crazy? Or are these words completely pointless in my own brain? Yeah, I'm going to go with that one.

**Yep. Another short, pointless chapter with no point at all and a crappy ending. I'll write a better chapter later, I guess. So review or subscribe of do whatever the heck you wanna do. It's a free country, ain't it? Okay, Im going to attempt to go to sleep now which I doubt will happen since I'm an insomniac. Good morning to people near me. Good night to people who are in different states with a different time zone. I'm out. Peace.**

**-Kenzie (who I believe is going insane with loss of sleep)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Horsegal523, no, I haven't said his name. You haven't missed anything. I'm trying to keep him anonymous until Ally finds out who he is. , hm… confusion? I think so. I like confusing people haha. Bronxx2010, nope. Haven't said who he was yet. FaithInYou.x, thanks and I should have FAITH in my story. And your name is FAITH… Just thought I'd point that out.**

I pulled away from Ally. "Maybe we should open up now." I ran downstairs. If he's _upstairs_, I should be safe _downstairs. _I switched the sign to open and walked behind the counter. I crouched down to look for the guitar picks. "Welcome to *squeak* Sonic Boom. I'll be with you in a *_squeak_* minute," I said. I found the guitar picks and stood up straight.

I dropped the small bowl when I saw who had come in scattering picks everywhere. "What do you *_squeak_* _want _with me?" I asked. "I told you! And I will not tell you again," he told me.

I heard Ally opening the door but we were blocked from view because of the big tuba or whatever it is hanging toward the foot of the stairs. "I'll be checking on you every once in a while. Be on your guard." Then he was gone.

"Austin, what did you do?" she asked when she could finally see me. "Uhhh…" I was deciding whether or not to tell her about what just happened. "I just *_squeak_*accidentally dropped the guitar picks," I told her. We leaned down to pick them up. I couldn't help but examine each one as I picked them up. "So… Lester told me *_squeak_* something *_squeak_* interesting," I told her. "What'd he tell you?" she asked. "That he got me twenty pounds of pancake mix," I said, a smile growing across my face. "I doubt that. He's drunk."

My smile melted away. "So… no pancakes?" I asked. All of a sudden, it hit me. That's why he was acting weird. "Wait a *_squeak_*minute. Since when does he drink?" I asked. "He always drinks when he's stressed," she told me. "But he doesn't abuse me or anything," she said when she saw the look on my face. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So… does this mean that I'll have to beg him to *_squeak_* forgive me tomorrow?" I asked. "Nah, I doubt he even remembers that from all the drinks. I think that's been, like, permanently erased from his brain."

I look in the bowl as I throw a pick in it and notice one that looks kind of familiar. It had the R5 symbol on it. These things are supposed to be one-of-a-kind. There should only be about eight in existence. I grabbed it out of the bowl. "Austin, you're supposed to put picks in; not take them out," Ally said. "Where did you get this?" I asked. She took it from me and looked at it. "Oh, it must have fallen off," she told me. She took off her necklace and slipped the chain through the hole at the top.

"Yeah, but *_squeak_* where did you get it?" I asked. "Oh, Riker gave it to me. As a gift," she said. "Riker," I repeated. Of course. Riker. "Ally, he's…" I started. "He's what?" "He's… trying to steal you away from me." "What?" "Well, he *_squeak_* kissed you on the cheek when you first met him. He kept *_squeak_* flirting with you. He *_squeak_*obviously liked you. And now he gave you a gift. When did he give that to you?"

"When you were in the hospital. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ellington, and Ryland came to visit you but the doctor said that all of us were going to have to leave soon anyway. So everybody left except Riker and he said he had something for me and he gave me the pick. He told me that it was one-of-a-kind and that there were only nine in existence counting this one. Then I gave him a hug and said thanks," she explained.

"Oh, what? And then you gave him a kiss?" I asked. "What?" she stood up, enraged. "No! I am kind of engaged if you haven't noticed," she said shoving her hand in my face. "How do I *_squeak_* know that's my ring? How do I know _Riker _didn't give you that ring as a _gift_?" I asked. She pulled off the ring. I thought she was going to throw it down and yell that the wedding was off but she pushed it in front of my face.

"Read it," she demanded. I took it and expected to read something from Riker but I read my own inscription. _To my Gerbil, I love you. Love, your doggy. _Crap. I handed her back her ring and stood up. "Well, how do I know you're not having an affair?" I asked. "An affair?" she asked. "Austin Moon, I cannot believe you would even _think _that!" She took off her ring again. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.

She threw the ring at my face. Oh no. "Until you get your facts straight, we are over!" she yelled. All I could do was stare at her as she marched up to the practice room and slam the door. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder but I was too upset to acknowledge it. "Oh, no she di-int." It was Dez… "Austin, I'm sorry." And Trish.

I still hadn't turned around and I was still staring up the stairs. "I'm going to go talk to Ally and leave you two to do… whatever guys do when they get dumped," she said walking up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Go away, Austin!" Ally yelled. "It's Trish, dummy," Trish yelled back. The door opened briefly and Trish slipped in. "Dude!" Dez yelled. I was actually on the verge of crying. I turned around. "Oh. Dude, you're about to cry… You're really upset, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "Bro hug?" he asked spreading his arms. I nodded again and wrapped my arms around him. "Let's go to my house, dude. You won't feel any better if you're in the same building as her," he told me. I picked up the ring, slipped it in my pocket, and followed him to the door. I switched the sign to closed and we walked to his house.

"I already miss her," I told him. "Man up" was all he said. "Man up? You're telling _me_ to man up? _You're _the one who cries at stupid sunsets!" I yelled at him. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Sunsets are _not _stupid!" he yelled. "Oh, dude I'm sorry. I didn't mean it; I'm just upset," I said. "I know." When we got to his house, I said hi to his mom and we went up to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small lunchbox. He opened it and extended it towards me.

"Sandwich?" he asked. "I'm good…" I told him. "More for me," he told me. "Dude, let's go get pancakes. They always make you feel better," he said. So that's what we did. We went to IHOP **(1)** and ate until our stomachs hurt.

"See? I told you this would make you forget all about Ally!" Dez said. "Ally!" I exclaimed and burst out crying. Dez's hand flew to the back of his head. My head dropped into my hands. All of a sudden, I had an idea. My head shot up. "Oh no," Dez said looking at me. "You have an idea, don't you?" I nodded. I took out my phone. "I'm going to call Riker."

**Awww, poor Austin, right? I feel bad. I mean, I actually feel bad for a fictional character. I really feel guilty about doing that. Like, I'm not even kidding. I would change it but it took me so long to write that part. Review!**

**1. International House Of Pancakes**

**-Kenzie**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everybody. My mom's birthday is tomorrow so I'd really appreciate it if a few of you would, like, review happy birthday to her so I can show her. I guess you don't have to do it but I'd really like you to if you would :)**

"What do you want, little bro?" Riker said when he picked up the phone. "I want you to stop trying to steal Ally away from me. She called off the wedding because of you… kind of but I still want you to leave her alone. And I can't believe you got an R5 guitar pick made for her. Those are only supposed to be made for the band and the rest of the family," I told him.

"Dude, all I did was get one specially made for her. It's not that big of a—" I cut him off. "Wait. Specially made?" I asked. "Yeah, it has her name on the back," he said. "Riker! That's not cool! Not cool at all!" I exclaimed gaining stares from people in the restaurant. I put the money for our pancakes on the table and Dez and I walked outside. "_Riker!_" I heard a girl say in the background.

"Who is that? Rydel?" I asked. "No, it's Ally," he said. "Oh. Well anyway— Wait, what?" I yelled. "Yeah. I gotta go. Glad your voice is feeling better, though," he said before hanging up the phone. I shoved my phone in my pocket and burst into a run for Sonic Boom. I yanked the door open and saw Lester working the counter.

"Where's Ally?" I asked him. He started to point up to the practice room but brought his hand back down. "She went home," he said. I ran to her house and by then, I was completely out of breath. I opened the door slowly and walked up to her room. I started for the knob but I heard her giggling. "Stop!" she yelled in a playful voice. "You know I'm ticklish there!" I burst into the room to find Ally laying on her bed and Riker tickling her stomach.

He stopped and she sat up once they saw me. "Ally, how could you?" I asked. "How could I what?" she asked. "All I did was invite Riker over to cheer me up since apparently there's something going on between us." "So what you're telling me is that you invited him over just to make me mad?" I asked. "Well, kind of, I guess. But he really does cheer me up. He gave me this charm bracelet," she said. She took it off and handed it to me.

It had a few charms on it. One had R5 on it. Another had her initials. But the last one just looked weird. "RAM? What the heck does that mean?" I asked Ally. "Riker Anthony Moon," she said. I gave Ally her bracelet back and stalked out of the room. I closed the door but decided to listen to their conversation for a while but I wasn't expecting Riker to say this: "So, Ally, now that you're not with Austin, would you go on a date with me?" But I was even more shocked by Ally's answer, even though it was casually said, it still plunged a knife into my heart: "Sure."

I left her house and saw Dez sitting on the stairs. I walked past him and he got up and followed me. "Dude, what happened in there?" he asked. "Riker is in there. And he asked Ally on a date," I told him. "But she said no, right?" he asked. "No." "She said yes?" I nodded. "Why don't you go on a double-date with them?" he asked. "That's a pretty good idea… But I kind of need a date for that," I told him. "Don't worry. I'm a mastermind with hooking people up," he said.

"Um…" I said. "Okay, bye dude. I'll be back later with your date," he said. Yeah, I can't trust him to find me a good date. So I take out my phone and call a girl who used to have a job at a matchmaking place… and got fired two hours later.

"Hey, Trish. Um, can you do me a big favor?" I asked. "I don't know. You really hurt Ally," she said. "She hurt me worse! She called off the wedding! And she's fine now anyway. _Riker _cheered her up," I told her. "Ooh, Riker's the cute one, isn't he?" she asked. "Sure, whatever. Will you do me the favor?" I asked. She was silent for a minute. "What'll you do for me?" she asked. I sighed.

"You can take the week off?" I asked. "… Okay, I'll take that. Oh, I found a place for you to sing on Saturday," she told me. "Okay, whatever. Will you do that favor for me?" I asked again. "Depends on what it is…" she said. "I need you to find me a date," I said. "For what?" she asked. "I'm going to try to go on a double-date with Ally and Riker to make sure he doesn't make a move on her or anything," I said.

"Ooh, we can go on a triple-date!" she said. "Me, Dez; Ally, Riker; and you and your date! Who is your date anyway?" she asked. I sighed again. "That's what I need you to find for me!" I said. "Okay, Mr. Cranky Pants. I'll call Ally and make sure we can all go on the date first then I'll find you a date," she said. "Okay, but don't tell her that you're finding me a date, okay? And don't tell her that I'm the one who wants to go. Tell her you made me go. Please," I said.

"Alright, fine. I'll call you when I get off the phone with Ally. Okay, bye." She hung up and about ten or fifteen minutes later, she called back. "Okay, we're all set. I'll find you a date and I'll bring her to Sonic Boom to see if you like her or not." "Alright, cool. And you _didn't _tell her it was my idea, right?" I asked. "Nope. Bye." "Bye."

I really hope she finds somebody good… I texted Dez. "_U dont have to find anybody for me. Ur gf is gonna do it for me." _He texted back a few minutes later. "_Dang it_." I guess I have to go to Sonic Boom and wait for Trish. I just hope Ally doesn't come with her new boyfriend.

Actually, I'm just going to walk around the mall. Trish will call me when she gets there. Or she'll text me. One of the two. After about an hour, Trish called me and told me to come to Sonic Boom. So that's what I did. When I was a few yards away, I could see Trish and a pretty hot girl. When I was closer, I realized that the girl wasn't pretty hot; she was _really, really hot_. "Nice job, Trish," I said smiling when I walked in.

"Austin, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is—" "Austin Moon! I know! I can't wait to tell my friends that I'm going to go on a date with Austin Moon!" she exclaimed. Just then, I saw Riker and Ally coming. In an impulse, I grabbed Lindsay's hand and intertwined my fingers with hers… This feels wrong but I didn't let go of her hand. I heard her giggle and I noticed Riker and Ally's hands were intertwined, too. "Come on, Lindsay. Let's go walk around the mall," I said when they walked in.

We walked outside and I heard Trish say, "Man, I am good." "So, Lindsay, let's get to know each other," I said. "What's your last name?" I asked. "Garson," she said simply. Why does that sound so familiar to me? Wait… Garson… Dawson… Geez. "So… I thought you were engaged? What happened with Ally?" she asked. "I thought she was having an affair with my brother because he keeps giving her gifts and… I don't know. It just made me really mad so she called off the wedding…" I explained. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Maybe we can last a little while. I mean, I know you loved Ally and you might not ever get over her but just know that I'm here for you. And if you ever want to talk about her, I'll listen. Just as long as you aren't talking about her 24/7," she said laughing.

Lindsay is actually pretty cool… but she'll never be as cool as Ally…

**I think this is a lot longer than the last one. In fact, I'm pretty sure it is. But anyway, I'll write again tomorrow hopefully. No promises but I do promise that I'll try. Bye bye :)**

**-Kenzie**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey so my mom said thank you to the people who told her happy birthday :) and I have a question. I'm going to be starting a new story after I finish this one but I have two. I know I was going to do the Hunger Games one but I want to do one of these. Which one sounds more interesting? The Songwriter's Scary Secret or We Meet Again? We Meet Again is about Austin and Ally meeting again after not seeing each other for a long time, not anything bad or whatever. I kind of want to do We Meet Again but it's your choice. Im going to put up a poll a little while after I upload this. Anyway, on with the story. **  
>"Uh so what do you want to do?" I asked Lindsay. "Um, we could go to my house," she suggested. "What would we do?" I asked. Ummm... I thought to myself.<br>"We could play Xbox?" she asked. "That sounds fun," I said. "What games do you have?" Probably a bunch of girly games, I thought to myself. "Mostly just racing games," she said simply. My eyes widened. "Let's go!" I exclaimed.  
>She led me to her house and it was bigger than mine. It was three stories high and it was white with green shutters. There was also a balcony on the second and third story. "Wow..." I couldn't help but say that.<br>"Nice, huh?" she asked. "Really nice," I told her. "Thanks," she said laughing. "It's even nicer inside. Come on," she said grabbing my hand and leading me into the house. "My mom isn't home so we can have the sound up loud," she said smiling. She led me into living room and turned the Xbox on. I looked around the room. The walls were a light shade of orange and there was a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall at the far end of the room.  
>Lindsay handed me a black wireless controller and kept the bejeweled pink one for herself. "Need For Speed?" she asked. "Yeah!" I answered. She put the disc in and we sat on the couch. "I am going to murder you," she told me. "Dream on. I'm the best at this when I'm playing with my brothers and they're really good," I told her.<br>We started the game and at first, she was beating me. Then I decided to use the strategy I use with my brothers. I stay right behind the person in first place until the very end where I use my nitrogen boost to win **(1)**  
>"Wow. That's a good strategy," Lindsay told me. "I'll have to use that when my best friend, Logan comes over to play. He always beats me." That's funny. She has a best friend with a name that starts with the same letter as hers which, of course, reminded me of Ally... I miss her so much.<br>"Hey where's your bathroom?" I asked. "Down the hall and to your right," she said. "Cool. Thanks," I told her. I walked down the hall and to the left into her bathroom. Wow... it's so... frilly. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked... kind of weird. Who knows why?  
>I checked my phone and saw a missed call. Please be Ally. Please be Ally. Please be Ally.<br>It was Dez... I'll call him back later. I walked back into the living room. "Ready for another round?" she asked. "Heck yeah!" I told her. She set it up and we started again.  
>About half-way through the race, she slowed down her car and got behind me. "Oh heck no. Don't use my strategy!" I gave her a weak, playful hit on the shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt her or anything.<br>She paused the game and looked at me with her mouth open. "You hit me!" she said in a playful tone. She lunged at me and knocked me off of the couch. We kind of wrestled for a while and we ended up with her on top of me. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down.  
>Oh no. She's gonna kiss me... Think, Austin, think... and fast! "Maybe we should finish the game," I told her. But she continued leaning down. "It can wait for a minute," she told me.<br>I rolled over so that I was on top of her. Then I jumped up and reached out a hand to help her up. She sighed and stood up. We finished the game and I asked if she wanted to go to Sonic Boom.  
>"Sure," she said. So we walked to Sonic Boom and Ally was working the counter. Perfect. And Riker was sitting on the counter. That is my spot. But there's nothing I can do about it. Riker won't move voluntarily and Ally won't make him move and there's nothing I can do because it's Ally's store. So I just ignored them and took Lindsay up to the practice room...<br>Well... I almost ignored them. "Little bro!" Riker yelled. Awesome. "What do you want? Do you want Lindsay, too?" I asked. "Oh, burn, little bro. No, actually we just wanted to tell you that we're all going to go dancing if that's alright with you," Riker said. "Um, dancing?" Ally asked. "Yeah you agreed to that earlier, remember? What's wrong with dancing?" he asked.  
>"Ally can't dance. You would know that if you knew her better and weren't just with her to make me mad!" I yelled at Riker. "Dude, that was kinda mean. Telling your own girlfriend-oops I mean ex girlfriend-" "That's it!" I yelled. I tried to run at him but Lindsay and Ally-who had ran to my side- were holding me back.<br>I kept struggling but finally I gave up. I sighed and said, "You're turning into Dad. You're starting to kind of make me hate you."  
>Of course, I didn't mean it. He was, like, my best friend growing up besides Dez. But I still don't know if I'll be able to make it through the triple date...<br>**Alright you guys. Sorry it's so short. But I need to tell y'all something. is taking down stories for being rated Mature. So I want ALL of you to go sign the petition right now! www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net Delete the spaces and go to that link to sign. Oh and I wrote this on my phone's Quickoffice so sorry for any mistakes. Byyye. **  
><strong>1. That strategy works every time... ;) <strong>  
><strong>-Kenzie<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, I need all of you to go watch the Ordinary Girl music video right now! It's by Hannah Montana, btw. But I just found out that Riker and Ross were in it! I was totally fangirling over it when I heard about it. I watched it over and over again. I'm so slow for not noticing it before, though. Haha but Kirby109, thank you for that! That was such a good idea! I'll try and make that happen :) And btw, ALL OF YOU NEED TO GO VOTE! Or I won't know which story to upload. And I'm adding a third option. It's called "Where There's A Pretty Girl, There's A Handsome Boy." Anyway, chapter 42!**

I didn't want to dress up that much so I just threw on a dressy shirt and some jeans without holes in them (which are very rare in my closet.) I also put on my best cologne-Now I'm A Man (I really hate that name but girls used to tell me it smelled really good so I continued buying it)- to try to impress Ally… I meant Lindsay… Yeah, I meant… Lindsay… Who am I kidding? I meant Ally!

I called Lindsay and asked if she was ready. She said she was and that I could come on over. "Bye, Mom. I'm leaving," I said to her. She sighed. "Bye, honey," she told me. She's upset because she had to sneak me in here while my dad was still at work. I grabbed the keys and said, "Thanks again, Mom." She gave me a small smile. All I have to do is make sure I get the car home before 10:00 and the date should only last until about 9:00 so I'm good.

I left the house and climbed into my mom's orange-looking Honda Insight-which she swears up and down is red-and drove to Dez's house. He can't drive because his mom took his license because he kept strapping the dog to the roof of the car and taking him places. He insisted that the dog liked it but his mom took his license anyway. Technically, she isn't allowed to do that but Dez doesn't care because he walks more now to 'keep his body in shape' even though he's the skinniest person I know and has the best metabolism… Actually… Ally has the best metabolism but Dez is definitely second-best.

Dez sat in the back seat but I didn't move the car. I stared at him for a minute but he just smiled and waved at me. "Dezmond Alexander Worthy **(1)**, get your butt up here in the front seat or I will kill you. Right here. In this car," I told him with an edge in my voice. He stared at me for a second to see if I was serious. When I didn't burst out laughing, his eyes widened and he climbed from the back seat into the front seat.

I patted him on the back. "Good choice." I noticed he was wearing a shirt that was made to look like a tuxedo and jeans that weren't ripped like mine. Dez put his window down and I decided to put mine down, too. When we get to Lindsay's house, she went to get in the front seat but saw Dez there. He stuck his hand through the window. "I'm Dez. And you must be Lindsay?" he asked. She shook his hand. "Yep, that's me. Uh, do you mind if I sit in the front?" Lindsay asked Dez. "Oh, su—" I cut him off.

"He can't. He gets really car sick when he sits in the back," I lied to her. Dez turned to me. "No, I—" I cut him off again. "But you told me earlier that you did," I said to him winking my eye. He raised his eyebrows in understanding. He turned back to Lindsay. "Yeah, sorry. I'm allergic to the backseat," he told her. I sighed. She got into the backseat and we went to pick up Trish. "Ooh, I'll go get her!" Dez said unbuckling. I put my hand over his chest to stop him.

"Dez, I got this." I popped my shirt first. I honked the horn a few times. "TRISH! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR TRIPLE-DATE!" I yelled up to her open window. I saw a flash of black hair and an arm and suddenly a high-heeled shoe hit me in the head. "OW!" I yelled up to her again. "JERK, I'LL COME DOWN WHEN I WANT TO! I'M ALMOST READY ANYWAY!" she yelled out the window. "Since we're all yelling…" Dez started. He leaned out the car window and yelled, "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, BABY!" as loud as he could, probably disturbing half the neighborhood. "AWWW! THANKS DEZZYKINS! I LOVE YOUR TUXEDO SHIRT!" she yelled back. Dang, she can see that far? Dez gave her a cool-looking head nod and ducked his head back into the car. I wonder how many people we're annoying. _Probably Lindsay_, I thought smirking. I turned around and she was silently banging her head against the car door with her eyes closed.

I smirked again. Soon, Trish came out and she really did look good in her lime green dress… It kind of reminds me of my hair, though. See, if I don't take a shower before I swim in chlorine water, my hair turns lime green **(2)**. No joke.

Trish limped towards us and stopped in front of my door. "What?" I asked. "My shoe," she said holding out her hand. "What's the magic word?" I asked in a singsong voice. "Now!" she yelled at me. "Hey, you guessed it!" I said with a nervous laugh. I reached down between my legs and give her shoe to her. She puts it on and walks normally now.

She gets in the backseat. "Um, Trish?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "Where's the date at again?" I asked. "Red Lobster," she told me. "Alright." I cut the car on and drive to Red Lobster. When we tell them we have a reservation, they lead us to a table with six chairs. Two of them are already filled with Riker and Ally. I let out a sound of disgust and roll my eyes. I pull out Lindsay's chair for her and sit beside her and in front of Ally.

Just so Ally is forced to look at me every time she looks up. I take out my phone but everyone's is too absorbed in conversation to notice that I'm trying to hide it with the table cloth. I unlock my iPhone, go to my messages, and scroll to Ally and I's conversation so I can text her. "Ally im really sorry :(" I texted. I heard her phone vibrate but she ignored. When it reminded her she had a new message five minutes later, she finally checked it. She saw that it was from me and gave me a dirty look but she still looked at it and texted me back.

My phone vibrated and I unlocked it.

**Bold=Austin; **Underlined=Ally

Yeah, right. Prove it.

**I cant. Youll just have to trust my love**

I can't do that because you don't even trust me!

**Well to be fair you are dating him now**

That doesn't matter because I wouldn't be dating him if it weren't for you accusing me of having an affair with him. I wouldn't have ever dated him. I'm only doing it to make you mad!

I looked up at Ally and her eyes had widened. "Aha!" I jumped out of my chair and yelled. "You _are _only dating Riker to make me mad." "Ally, is this true?" Riker asked. "Of course not," she said standing now too. "I just told him that to shut him up but he decided to make a big deal about it." I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I walked away from the table and to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was disgusted with what I saw. Ally was right. You don't even trust your own fiancée-or ex-fiancée, whatever.

It doesn't matter what she is now. I'll never get her back. I'll never write any more songs with her. I'll never sing another one of her songs. I just won't talk to her anymore so my heart won't sting so badly. Actually, you know what? I'm going to move away. That's the best thing for everyone. Or heck, maybe I'll just kill myself. Who would care besides my brothers and sister, Dez, and my mom? My dad wouldn't. Ally wouldn't. Trish might care a little. But who else? No one. That's who else will care. Not a single person. Okay, I'm not going to kill myself. I would be too scared to even try and hurt myself. I'm just going to stop caring when it comes to my life. I slammed my forehead down on the sink. I let out a moan of pain. That hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

There's probably a red mark across my forehead. But who cares? I couldn't see straight for a few seconds but as soon as I could, I walked out. I rested my face in my hand and looked away from the table I was sitting at. "Austin?" Ally exclaimed. "Are you OK?" What? Oh, she's talking about my forehead. "Oh so now you suddenly care about my life?" I asked. I know that was mean but if I'm ever going to get over her, I need to learn how to be mean to her until I can move out of this city. I still didn't like the fact of having to be mean to her.

"Austin, I've _always_—_" _She caught herself before saying she still cared about me. I scoffed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." It hit me right in the chest every time I was mean to her. "You don't have to be so mean, you know," she snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and resumed the position I was in before Ally said anything to me.

I sat like this for the rest of the date. I didn't even eat when my food came. I shot a couple glances at Ally and Riker. I was especially interested when I noticed Riker talking to Lindsay. But he wasn't looking at her face. No, he was looking at her chest. Ally hadn't noticed this.

But what she did notice was that I hadn't even looked at my food. "Austin, can I talk to you?" she asked. "No," I told her. "Please." "Why?" I asked. She just stood up, grabbed the arm that was supporting my head and led me to the waiting area. "What?" I asked. "What is wrong with you?" she whisper-yelled. "I don't know why you're whispering," I told her shrugging.

She raised her voice to a regular volume now. "Look, the last time you did something like this, you were mad at me, so why are you mad at me?" she asked. "You know why I'm mad at you," I told her. "Are you mad because I left you?" I felt tears forming in my eyes. There she goes again. Bringing out the little boy in me. She saw my tears and gave me a hug. She also caressed the back of my head. "I really am sorry, Ally. And you know he's going to torture you when we go dancing," I told her when she let me go.

I wiped my eyes. "How?" she asked. "He's going to make you dance and since he's famous, people will watch him and by extension, they'll be watching you which will trigger your stage fright, causing you to run off and hide. Then they'll put it in the newspaper and the headline will be 'Riker Moon and His Emotional Wreck Girlfriend'!" I said with a little higher volume than my regular one. Not yelling, though. "And I'll be sitting on the side with Lindsay who he's been checking out through this whole dinner!" "He-he's been checking her out?" Ally asked in a small voice.

"No. No, Ally, I didn't mean it," I lied to her. I lied to save her feelings which proves that I can't go even a week being mean to her. That means I'll have to skip town the first chance I get. "You're lying," she said still talking in a small voice. She looked down at the ground and began chewing her hair. Now I've done it. "Just get back in there and act like I never said anything about dancing," I told her. I turned her around and gave her a push.

I followed close behind her and I sat back down. I put my hand back under my chin and turned the other way. "You were over there for a long time; what were you two talking about?" I heard Riker ask. "Nothing," I heard Ally say quietly. By the way her voice sounded, I could tell her head was down and that she had a strand of hair shoved in her mouth. "Is everyone done eating?" Trish asked. Everybody said they were. "Austin?" Riker asked. "I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"Alright, then let's go dance!" Dez exclaimed. He, Trish, Lindsay, and Ally walked out the door leaving me and Riker. I took out my wallet to pay but Riker said, "Nah, I can't let my little brother pay." So he paid the bill and I stood up to leave.

But he caught my arm and wouldn't let me go. "What's up with you?" he asked. "Nothing," I told him jerking my arm away. "You're lying. It's obvious," he said. "Am I _that _bad of a liar?" I asked him. He was silent for a quick moment before saying, "Yes, yes you are. Now _what. Is. Wrong_?" he asked. "Nothing. I'm just not over Ally yet," I muttered. "Dude, let's just go," he said dragging me out of the restaurant. Unfortunately, the Dancing Donut was within walking distance so he got to drag me all the way there.

**1. No one knows Dez's real last name so I just used the celebrity's last name that portrays him. (Calum Worthy if you didn't know.) I just made up the middle name, though. Couldn't find Calum's middle name.**

**2. Ross Lynch's hair really does turn lime green if he doesn't shower before swimming in chlorine water.**

**Obviously, the Dancing Donut is not a real place. Although, if it were a real place, it would be a combination of a place to go dancing and kind of like a sweet shop.**

**-Kenzie**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, everybody, I swear on my life, if no one votes on my poll, I won't update this story until summer is over. I will post this chapter and stop with it. I'm also adding two extra stories. I've had so much time to write so I have the first chapter for each new story. And I changed the name of Where There's A Pretty Boy, There's A Handsome Boy to Where There's A Nerdy Girl, There's A Cocky Boy. The two I'm adding are called Keep Away From This Girl which is a song from R5 and the other is called It Is**__**A Love Song, Austin! Emphasis on the word 'is' Wink, wink. Okay, on with the story.**

**Sarah21, the **_**point **_**is that love has its ups and downs, but in the end, everything turns out fine. And btw, I **_**explained **_**about the band thing in an old chapter. I explained that I knew that Austin's name didn't start with an R but that I didn't want to have to change the band name. Pay attention!**

**DrizzleOfDarkness, thanks I didn't know that actually. I just knew that their hair turned lime green in chlorine but I didn't know that it was because they bleached it :) thanks!**

**I am in a super happy mood today! I got a follow from officialR5 on Twitter! This may not be a big deal for you but I was so happy about it when I got the text that said ' officialR5 is now following you!' I just about **_**died! **_** I almost screamed. I almost screamed **_**very **_**loudly. Not a big deal for R5, the **_**hugest **_**deal for me! :D Anyway, on with chapter 43 (which may or may not cease for the rest of the summer unless someone votes on the poll!)**

When we got to the Dancing Donut, Riker finally let me go, Lindsay was sitting down at a booth on the sweet shop side watching Trish and Dez dance dreamily and Ally sat with her staring at the table. When Lindsay looked up and saw me, she smiled brightly. "Uh, do you want to dance?" I asked.

She nodded her head vigorously. It was a fast song so everyone who was on the dance floor jumped around crazily but I didn't show off when I danced like I usually do. I saw Riker trying to persuade Ally to dance to no avail. After about fifteen minutes, he finally got her to come and dance with him.

Oh, no…

It's going to happen.

She's gonna run off in embarrassment.

They started dancing and almost everyone stopped and stared at them. Unfortunately, Ally noticed this. She endured it for a moment before it really got to her. She stopped dancing and ran out of the room. I ran after her, completely forgetting about Lindsay all together. I saw her right outside crying softly. "A-Ally?" I asked. "What do you want, Riker?" she snapped. "It's Austin…" I said. "Oh, sorry, you sound so much like your brother."

Wow… I've never noticed that before but I guess it _is_ true… "Oh… Ally, I'm so sorry," I said spinning her around to face me. "It's not your fault," she told me shaking her head. "Yes. It is. If I hadn't doubted you, you wouldn't be with Riker in the first place and I wouldn't have made you dance. And I would always be by your side. And I wouldn't be checking out other girls. And I would always love you…" I trailed off. She stopped crying and smiled at me.

I sighed. "Ally, I have something to tell you… I'll end up having to tell you sooner or later anyway," I told her. She looked worried. "What?" she asked me cautiously. I take a deep breath. "My middle name is really Monica," I told her in one breath. She giggles. "Monica? I thought it was Lee?" she asked. "That's just what I tell people. I want to change it to Lee," I told her. "Well, that's just great," she told me.

"What is?" I asked. "Now we're going to get laughed at by the preacher," she joked. I laughed along until I realized what she just said. "Does… does this mean…?" I couldn't finish. She nods. "The wedding is back on!" I almost yelled. She smiled at me. I picked her up, spun her around once and planted a quick kiss on her lips. We walked back, hand-in-hand, into the Dancing Donut and we saw Riker dancing with Lindsay.

It was a slow song so they were close and were hanging all over each other. Riker saw our hands and walked up to us. "Ally!" "You have nothing to say! You were just dancing, _very _closely might I add, with _Lindsay _who was Austin's date, not yours," Ally told him. "Riker, we are over." He turned to Lindsay. "Wanna go out?" he asked her. "Sure," she told him. They walked out together.

That was weird. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready to go home." We walked over to Trish and Dez who were sitting in a booth now eating ice cream cones. "Ready to go?" I asked them. The nod their heads. "We are tired. I think we were partying a little too hard," he said. "Sorry for party rocking!" Then he began imitating the music from Party Rock Anthem.

I let Ally sit in the front seat and held her hand all the way home. I also kept flashing side smiles at her and she would giggle. I heard Trish and Dez kissing in the back seat all the way home, though which really annoyed me. I'm glad we're back to the way it is, though. Austin and Ally. Because Austin without Ally just isn't the same. And Ally without Austin isn't the same, either. We were perfect _together _just the way it is.

Some people even call us Auslly sometimes. I would smile every time I heard it. Because it's Austin and Ally. Together. Just the way I like it.

**There's only about two chapters left now… Austin's concert and the wedding. I'm sad to see it end. But it may not end until summer is over unless somebody votes on the freaking poll! Bye.**

**-Kenzie**


	44. Chapter 44

**Faith xx, thanks for voting! Sarah21, sorry! My bad. Bronxx2010, thanks to you too for voting! Jeanetta22, that's good and what's your story called? I'd be glad to read it and review! Okay, now that I have votes, I can continue with this story. Sadly, it's almost over. This chapter, the wedding, and maybe another chapter after the wedding… O.O I have an idea! I'm going to add yet another choice to the poll. Yes, again. You may also vote for a sequel to this story. I think I have enough choices now. I'll try to stop adding so many. I'm just so sad to see this one end that I keep getting new ideas for stories and I keep writing and writing! This chapter consists of a flashback btw which just makes it longer. I admit it. I'm a procrastinator.**

The autograph signing for the play went great. And it was even better because everyone kept asking Auslly to kiss (and I just cannot get enough of that name!) and we were more than happy to do so! I'm happy we're back together because I just can't live without her! Riker apologized for stealing her away from me and he's now happily dating Lindsay. I think they might be together for a long time. They look really happy every time they're together. We haven't seen Trish and Dez much but we know they're off somewhere being very happy.

We've started calling them Trez since they started the 'Auslly' craze among fans. And we're also in the process of thinking up a name for Riker and Lindsay. Risay? Riday? Lindser? Oh well. We'll think of a name for them soon enough. I'm excited every day because every day I wake up; we're another day closer to the wedding. I'm still fighting with my dad so he may or may not be there. We're all trying to set a date for the Auslly/Trez wedding. I'm thinking it should be the day we all became partners but Ally thinks it should be the day we all met.

They both seem like great days but we still have a few years to think about it. Ally seems excited too because every time I see her, she has a bright smile on her face and it's as if nothing can bring her down. Let's back up some, though.

It's a day later and it's also the day of my concert. Saturday. It's a few hours before the concert and Trish and Dez are trying to get everyone to the go to the place where the Jam-A-Thon was. They're going around and telling everyone about the concert later and Trish actually isn't charging everyone for once.

I left Ally's house wearing a red shirt with a red and blue plaid jacket kind of thing. I'm also wearing my dog tags, ripped jeans and blue sneakers. This is the outfit I wore when I first met the love of my life… who yelled at me for playing the drums with my corn dogs. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Dez and I were at Sonic Boom to shoot a music video. I brought my corn dogs and Dez brought his camera phone since he couldn't find his regular filming camera. I was just going to go around the store and play a bunch of instruments. That was the plan anyway._

_I started playing the drums with my corn dogs but was quickly interrupted. I heard a loud whistle in my ear and whipped my head around to see who it was. I was in shock. The whistle came from the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?" she asked me._

_I couldn't speak for a second. I looked at a sign then looked back to the beautiful girl and held up my corn dogs. "It's okay! I'm an awesome drummer!" I told her. I started playing again but she grabbed my hands to stop me. Her hands were so soft. "What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said! Are those corn dogs?" she asked with a confused look on her face. She was still holding my hands but she let go all too quickly._

"_Mhm!" I said taking a bite of one of them. "Ew, um, do you know how dirty these drums are and how unhealthy corn dogs are? And there's no food allowed in here!" she exclaimed walking away from me obviously exasperated._

"_I'll handle this, Austin," Dez told me following her. "Ma'am, we are making a music video! I am the director, although I prefer the term 'Film-maker'." He threw his phone up trying to look cool but he didn't catch it and it fell to the floor. "And cut!" he yelled reaching down to pick up his phone._

_I finally stood up from the drums and walked over to the girl whose name I still didn't know. "I'm going to need a lot of instruments. I can play anything: piano, drums, guitar, harp," I said walking past her and pointing to everything I listed as I said it. "I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet!"_

_I picked up two trumpets and demonstrated. Maybe she'll be impressed and forget about me breaking the store rules. Dez acted like he was riding a horse as I played. Everyone clapped and I took a bow. Even the girl was impressed and she clapped too which made me feel happy. "Okay, okay, well _I _can play a harmonica through a sousaphone," Dez said trying to compete with me._

_He put the harmonica in the sousaphone and blew. The harmonica launched out of the sousaphone and got stuck in an old lady's throat. "Prepare to be Heimliched!" Dez exclaimed running over to the old lady. The harmonica made noises as Dez pumped the lady's stomach from behind._

"_Here's the thing about the instruments," I tried to explain but she interrupted me. "You don't have any money," she said shaking her head and walking over to the counter. I followed her and stood on the other side. "What if I pay you back when I get rich and famous?" I suggested._

"_Great! Just have your butler fly over in your private jet and drop off a sack of shiny gold coins!"_

"_Really?"_

"_No."_

_She walked to her right and a pair of dentures flew under her arm with the harmonica locked inside them. She picked it up and examined them. "Got it!" Dez yelled shooting his hand up in the air. The old lady eye's widened as they looked at her dentures that were no longer in her mouth. As I was looking at Dez and the old lady, the girl grabbed my hand and put the dentures and the harmonica in my hand. Warmth rushed through my body at her touch. Before she turned around, I noticed that her name tag said 'Ally'. That's a pretty name. I stared at the dentures and the harmonica and tried to shake some spit out of it._

_Later, I walked up the stairs and heard someone singing. "You don't know, know, know my name, name, name. I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take. Aah!" she yelled standing up. She just realized I was there. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?" she asked me with wide eyes. "I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica. You know, 'cause it's been in the old lady," I said smiling and ignoring her question._

"_Uh, this is my _private _practice room. Did you not see the 'Keep Out' sign?" she asked. I ignored her question again. "Hey, I liked that song. But if you wanna make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up!" I walked past her. "You don't know, know, know my name, name, name," I sang flattening her book she was writing in earlier so I could see the lyrics. "I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!" Then I played a quick solo on the harmonica, trying again to impress Ally._

_I looked at her and saw she was smiling. I noticed something else too. "Cool! There's still some old lady spit in here!" I exclaimed. I turned it around and turned to Ally. I blew into the harmonica, splattering her with old lady spit. I shook some more out._

"_Ew!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door, warmth filling my body again. "Goodbye and in the future, please obey signs," she said slamming the door in my face. I played the harmonica hoping she'd let me back in but she just kicked the door. _**(1)**

I flashed back to the present and continued walking to Sonic Boom with Double Take stuck in my head. "Flip a switch. Turn on the lightning. Get it right. Show 'em how it's done. Free it up, no matter how you dress that song. Girl, you know, you got a number one. Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em. Drop the beat; they need to hear your sound. Play it up, it's comin' down to you right now… They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name. They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game and when they look, look, look your way, way, way, you gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take. Make 'em do a double take…"

I finished the song as I walked into Sonic Boom. Before she looked up, I messed up my hair the way she likes it. She looked up and smiled. "You need to fix your hair," she joked. I playfully sighed and smoothed my hair down. "No, no, not like that," she said smiling. "Like this." She reached up and messed up my hair. I smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

I hopped up on the counter and took a deep breath. "It feels good to be back up here," I told her smiling. "You excited?" she asked. "I'm excited every day if I get to see you," I said leaning back and forgetting I was on a counter. I fell backwards and turned it into a backflip. I smiled up at Ally and laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told her laughing. She helped me up and I hopped back up on the counter. "I meant are you excited for the concert? Silly," she said. "Oh, yeah I'm pretty excited," I said. I couldn't help but smile. "You look so pretty today," I said even though that's a classic outfit for her. She looked over my outfit and was about to comment on it but she just closed her mouth and smiled.

"Isn't that… isn't that the outfit you wore… the day we first met?" she asked with a small smile. I nodded. "Awww, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed. Trish ran into Sonic Boom with Dez right on her heel. "Austin, remember 7:00. Do not forget!" she yelled. I was confused. "What's at 7:00?" I asked. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Your concert, dude!" Dez told me. "Oh… I knew that," I told them. "What time is it now?" Ally glanced at her watch. I still don't know how to read those things. "About 4:30," she told me. "Alright, I'm gonna go practice the songs," I told them walking upstairs. I walked around singing the song but my throat started getting dry.

I went to the fridge and opened it. For some reason, we're out of water (it may have something to do with the fact that Dez and I had a water gun fight in the store yesterday but I doubt it) so I searched for something else to drink. "Hm… Pepsi **(2)**? No… Mountain Dew **(3)**? No…" Then I saw something I've never heard of or drunk before.

"Monster Energy **(4)**?" I asked myself. I picked up the can and opened it. I closed the fridge and smelled the Monster Energy. I took a sip and a wave of energy surged through my body. This is good. I took a few more sips and felt completely energized.

Maybe that's why it's called Monster Energy! Oh, my God! It's an _energy _drink! I looked at the supplement facts and saw that there were 27 grams of sugar in it! And there's 2500 milligrams of energy blend! Oh so this means I'm hyper!

…

_AWESOME_!

I run downstairs with the drink in my hand. "Dude, dude, dude!" I yelled at Dez. "What, what, what?" he asked with excitement. "You gotta try this stuff! It is so awesome!" I yelled at him. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "From the upstairs fridge!" He took his book bag off of his back. "I thought it was in my bag," he muttered rummaging through it.

"Give me that!" he said reaching for it. "No! It makes me feel powerful…" I said petting it. "Gimme it!" Dez yelled at me. "No, it's mine!" I yelled running away from him. He dropped his bag and ran after me. "Now I see why you're so hyper all the time!" I called to him. We ran around and around the counter. "Austin! Give him back his energy drink!" Ally yelled at me. I stopped abruptly. "Okay." Dez kept running and he ran into a piano, knocking it off of its stand.

He looked at it with wide eyes. Ooh, he broke it! "Austin did it!" he yelled pointing at me. "Nuh uh!" I yelled. "Trish did it!" Trish slapped me on the back of my head. "Ow…" I said. I placed the drink on the counter. "Dez did it and we all know it so shut up!" she yelled. "How could you just sell me out like that?" Dez asked Trish.

I was hyper for about two hours. "Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked me. "Yeah, I'm just super tired," I told her. "Oh, no. You can't be tired! You have a concert to do in half an hour," she told me. "How about I just take a nap and you wake me up in thirty minutes?" I asked. "Okay… If you really think that'll help…" she said. So I took a nap and she woke me up ten minutes before the concert. "Um, hang on," I told her walking to the Sonic Boom bathroom.

I laughed a little. That rhymed. I closed the door, filled the sink with water, and plunged my head into the sink. I took my head out quickly. That water is _freezing_! I shook my head and dried my hair. "Alright, I'm ready, Ally." We walked to the place where the Jam-A-Thon was held and I walked out on stage.

I thought they were chanting my name at first but they weren't. "_Auslly! Auslly! Auslly!" _was what they were yelling. Now I know why there are two chairs out here. I smiled and gestured for Ally to come onstage. She shook her head and I rolled my eyes. I walked backstage. "Come on. They want both of us out there. Can't you get over your stage fright for _one _concert?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, but only because that face is adorable. Will you hold my hand?" she asked. "Of course I will." I took her hand in mine and smiled but when we started walking onstage, she said "No, I changed my mind. I don't wanna do this!" I had to literally drag her onstage. I sat her in the chair and caressed her hand. I watched her face relax before I stopped caressing it. I yawned. Oh, no. I'm getting tired again.

"I'm gonna sing a few songs for you! Three you already know and the last one is a brand new song!" I yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered.

_Ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Stop_

_Hidin' out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist._

_Don't_

_Lock yourself in the darkness._

_The world is so much brighter than this._

_Yeah, if you take a shock_

_You're never gonna win_

_So turn it all around._

_And break down the walls!_

_Oh-whoa-oh!_

_Come on and give it everything you can!_

_Take a chance!_

_Make a stand!_

_And break_

_Break_

_Break down the walls._

_Oh-whoa-oh!_

_Break down the walls!_

_Oh-whoa-oh!_

_Break down the walls!_

_Oh-whoa-oh!_

_Come on and_

_Take a chance!_

_Make a stand!_

_And_

_Break!_

_Break!_

_Break down the walls!_

_Break down the walls…_ **(5)**

I played Break Down The Walls first because it's the first song Ally and I wrote together.

_Didn't go nowhere_

_Never left_

_Uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone._

_(Gone, gone, gone)_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong._

_(Wrong, wrong, wrong)_

_I'm always improving,_

_Always on the move and_

_Workin' on my flow_

_To take it to the studio._

_This is not a comeback,_

_Followin' my own path,_

_Layin' down the phat tracks,_

_Still a music maniac._

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it._

_Never put my head down,_

_T-t-turn it up loud!_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on workin' it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's what I'm gonna get._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's what I'm gonna get._

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it._

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_Now you can't breathe._

_Why so quiet?_

_No, you don't believe your_

_Eyes._

_(Eyes, eyes, eyes)_

_You pushed me 'till I had to_

_Start this riot._

_Now I'll never be_

_Denied._

_(-Nied, -nied, -nied)_

_I'm always improvin',_

_Always on the move and_

_Workin' on my flow_

'_Till you hear me on the radio._

_I know I can be a star,_

_Take off like a rocket car._

_Everyday I'm workin' hard_

_To get my name on every chart._

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it!_

_Never put my head down._

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I don't have to fake it._

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's what I'm gonna get._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's what I'm gonna get._

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it._

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_Call someone,_

_I think this is an emergency._

_Hey!_

_Pull the plug._

_Austin's blowing up my p.c._

_Every hour day and night,_

_Can't get this rocker out my site!_

_You can't get me outta your site!_

_You can't get me outta your site!_

_You thought that I was gone,_

_Guess that you were wrong!_

'_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song!_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it._

_Never put my head down._

_T-t-turn it up loud._

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I don't have to fake it._

_If I keep on workin' it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's what I'm gonna get!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That's what I'm gonna get!_

_Yeahhh_

'_Cause I know that I'll make it!_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get!_ **(6)**

I yawned and sang the next song.

_You're always on my mind…_

_I think about you all the time…_

_Um… No._.

_Let's not talk about it._

_Drama: we can live without it._

_Catch a wave if we're bored; there's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way_

_Around it._

_Hey girl, I can tell there's somethin'_

_Even when you say it's nothin'._

_When you're playin' with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell_

_You're bluffin'._

_Now please don't take this the wrong way._

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song…_

_Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong._

_This is not a love song._

_Not a love song._

_I love that you buy the tickets_

_And don't make me watch the chick flick._

_We've come so far_

_Bein' just the way we are._

_If it's not broke…_

_Don't fix it._

_I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you're feelin'._

_When you've got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what_

_You needed._

_Don't take this the wrong way._

_Nope._

_I love the way you do_

_It's how you do the things you love._

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song._

_I don't speak girl_

_Like, hey girl!_

_I don't quite understand the manicure_

_But you're the only friend_

_I'd take a shower for and I_

_(And I'd really do that)_

_Would hold your bags_

_When you go shopping._

_What a guy._

_(What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_

_What a guy._

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it with me through it…_

_I guess I always knew it._

_(I always knew it!)_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong._

_This is not a love song_

_(Not a love song)_

_Not a love song._

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song._

_This is not a love song_

_(It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song. _**(7)**

I sang that song because I realize now that this kind of is a love song. I yawned again and turned to Ally. "Are you gonna sing this next song with me? I can't sing it alone," I begged. She sighed and nodded. I walked off the stage and got Ally's keyboard. She looked around nervously and smiled a little. I gave her the keyboard and she began playing.

**Bold=Austin; **Normal=Ally, _Italics=Both_

_**Give me a second**_

_**I-I need to get my story straight.**_

_**My friends are in the bathroom**_

_**Getting**_

_**Higher than the empire state.**_

_**My lover,**_

_**She's waiting for me**_

_**Just across the bar.**_

_**My seat's been taken**_

_**By some sunglasses**_

_**Askin' 'bout a scar and…**_

_**I know I gave it to you months ago**_

_**I know you're tryin' to forget**_

_**But between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologies**_

_**You know I'm tryin' hard to take it back.**_

_**So if by the time**_

_**The bar closes**_

_**And you feel like fallin' down…**_

_**I'll carry…**_

_**You home…**_

_Tonight_

_We are young._

_So let's set the world on fire,_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun!_

_Tonight_

_We are young._

_So let's set the world on fire,_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun!_

_**Now I know that**_

_**I'm not**_

_**All that you got.**_

_**I guess that I**_

_**I just thought**_

_**Maybe we could find new ways**_

_**To fall apart.**_

_**But our friends are back!**_

_**So let's raise a cup!**_

'_**Cause I found someone**_

_**To carry me home**_

_Tonight_

_We are young!_

_So let's set the world on fire,_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun!_

_Tonight_

_We are young!_

_So let's set the world on fire!_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun!_

Carry me home tonight!

Just carry me home tonight!

Carry me home tonight!

Just carry me home tonight!

Carry me home tonight!

_**The world is on my side!**_

Just carry me home tonight!

_**I have no reason to hide!**_

Carry me home tonight!

_**So will someone come and**_

_**Carry me home tonight?**_

Just carry me home tonight!

_**The angels never arrived!**_

Carry me home tonight!

_**But I can hear them cry!**_

Just carry me home tonight!

_**So will someone come and**_

_**Carry me home?**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young!**_

_**So let's set the world on fire!**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun!**_

_**Tonight**_

_**We are young!**_

_**So let's set the world on fire!**_

_**We can burn brighter**_

_**Than the sun!**_

_**So if by the time**_

The bar closes

_**And you feel like fallin' down…**_

I'll carry you home…

_Tonight…_**(8)**

I didn't realize Ally and I were staring at each other until the crowd started chanting "Auslly! Auslly! Auslly!" again. They kept chanting. I put my hand on Ally's neck and she put hers on the back of my head. We leaned in and right when our lips touched, I heard the crowd yell, "Whoo!"

My hands slid down to the small of Ally's back and her hands kept playing with my hair. We stopped for a second, took a breath, turned our heads the opposite way and kissed again. We did this over and over and the crowd kept cheering. Even my girl fans were cheering for us. When we finally stopped, we kept staring deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you, Ally Serena Dawson," I said. "I love you too, Austin Monica Moon." She had to stifle her laughter. I rolled my eyes and we walked off stage.

Something came back to my mind though. "Ally! John is the guy I was talking about in the hospital!" I told her. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him. I got a warrant against him last week. He shouldn't be bothering me or you anymore," she told me. I smiled.

**1. Scenes from Rockers and Writers. (Season One, Episode One)**

**2. Pepsi is a real soda.**

**3. Mountain Dew is a real soda.**

**4. Monster Energy is a real energy drink and it really has 27 grams of sugar and 2500 milligrams of energy blend in it. I'm drinking one now which is how I know btw.**

**5. Break Down The Walls- Ross Lynch**

**6. A Billion Hits- Ross Lynch**

**7. Not A Love Song (Even though it is...)- Ross Lynch**

**8. We Are Young- Fun**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, I think. According to the word count, it's about 5,882 words. I'm proud :D There's one more chapter and I'm done for this story :( But, like I said, there's now an option to continue this story in a sequel. Vote and review!**

**-Kenzie**


	45. Chapter 45

**They're twenty-two year olds now and ready to get married! Finally. Enjoy the wedding!**

**Seven Years Later:**

I can't believe it… Today is the day. I'm getting married to the love of my life today. Auslly will be going first and then Trez. I'm so excited. We're all twenty-two years old I talked to Trish earlier and she told me that Ally looked beautiful in her dress. "I bet. She always does," I had said. She wasn't wearing the traditional wedding dress. It looked like a regular wedding dress except it was purple.

"You look beautiful, too," I compliment Trish. "Awww, you're so sweet. I won't hurt you for the rest of the day!" she exclaimed walking off to find Ally. "Yes!" I said under my breath. I walked back to the men's dressing room and saw Dez. He was looking in the mirror. I walked up beside him and rested my arm on his shoulder. "You okay, dude?" I asked. "Austin, I don't know if I can do this…" he told me. "What?" I asked. I turned him to me and looked him in the eye.

"Okay, do you love Trish?"

"Of course."

"With all your heart?"

"Of course!"

"Would you give your life for her?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Obviously."

"Well, then you're good," I said hitting him on the back.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and a black jacket. I was also wearing black pants and black shoes. I had a red rose in my shirt pocket. Dez was wearing the same thing except he had a white rose (at Trish's request).

But there was something wrong… My hair… It was too…clean. I ruffled it up a bit. Better. I turned to Dez but he still looked worried. I put my hands on his shoulders. "You'll be fine. Trust me," I told him. "Now come on. The Auslly wedding is going to start soon."

The sound of the name that he and Trish came up with brightened up his expression a bit. We walked into the church and Dez and I walked up to the altar. I stood towards the middle and he stood beside me as my best man. I scanned the church. I saw Trish's mom and dad and her little brother sitting in the front row. Her parents wanted her to have a wedding from her culture but she wanted to have a traditional one since her quinceañera didn't go so well.

Trish was standing beside where Ally would be standing as the maid of honor. I couldn't see Trish's face because she already had it covered by her veil.

I looked behind them and saw Riker, Lindsay, Rocky, his girlfriend Taylor, Ellington, his girlfriend Kelly **(1)**, Rydel, her boyfriend Tyler, Ryland, my mom, and surprisingly, my dad. And he actually looked happy. I smiled at him and he smiled back. The sight of him made me even happier than I already was because I didn't expect him to show up. I haven't talked to him since I was seventeen. And that conversation was a fight.

Behind them was Dez's family who are never in his life that much but he looks happy to see them all the same.

I looked behind them and saw a few friends of Rydel's and Riker's. I looked at the other row of pews. There were mostly just friends of mine, Rocky's, and Ellington's. There were also friends of Ally's, Dez's and Trish's. The piano player started playing 'Here Comes The Bride' and my heart started racing a mile a minute. The front doors of the church opened and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a white dress that flowed out at the waist.

It had sequins all over it. Her veil was sparkly and draped over her face so I couldn't see it that well but I'm sure it's beautiful as it always is. Everyone ooh'd. Lester walked her in slowly. When they got to the altar, Lester looked like he didn't want to let her go. _I'll take care of her_, I mouthed to him. He smiled at me and went to sit down with Trish's family.

"Please join hands," the priest said to us and we did as we were told. Ally's hands are still really soft. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men and women: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. If any man or woman does not agree with this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked around and no one moved. Not even my dad. "I've been told that each of you have things you would like to be spoken," he said. He looked at me to go first. "Ally, we have known each other for seventeen years now and I had a crush on you ever since I got to know you in kindergarten. I was really happy when we became friends again at fifteen years old. You've been my best friend ever since then and we've written a lot of songs together and they're all awesome. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you," I said smiling.

"Awww!" the crowd exclaimed.

The priest looked to Ally. "Austin, we've only been together for seven years but it feels like a million. I really enjoy writing songs with you and I know that you'll be a full-out celebrity one day. I hope to have kids one day and I also hope they look a lot like you. You're sweet and I'm glad you're mine. No one can ever take you away from me and if they do, you'll have to answer to my dad," she joked. But she continued with a serious face. "You really are mine. Don't you forget that. And I love you too."

We let go of each other's hands. "Austin, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I will," I answered.

"Allyson, will you have this man to your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" he asked Ally.

"I will," she answered.

"Join hands." We did as we were told. "Austin, repeat after me. I, Austin Monica Moon—" I glanced at him and see him smiling trying to stifle his laughter. "—Take thee Allyson to be my lawfully wedded wife." "I… _Austin Monica Moon_, take thee Ally… son to be my wedded wife." I forgot I have to call her by her full name.

"'To have and to hold from this day forward.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"'For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer.'"

"For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer."

"'In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.'"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"''Till death do us part.'"

"'Till death do us part."

"Allyson, repeat after me. 'I, Allyson Serena Dawson **(2)**, take thee Austin to be my lawfully wedded husband.'" "I, Allyson Serena Dawson, take thee Austin to be my lawfully wedded husband," she repeated.

"'To have and to hold from this day forward.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"'For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer.'"

"For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer."

"'In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.'"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"''Till death do us part.'"

"'Till death do us part."

The priest gave me the wedding band and I took Ally's left hand in both of mine. "Say 'With this ring, I thee wed' and place the ring on her finger."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said sliding the ring onto her ring finger. He gave Ally my ring. "Say 'With this ring, I thee wed" and place the ring on his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said putting the ring on my left ring finger. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I leaned down, pulled Ally's veil up, rested it on the back of her head and kissed Ally before leaning back and smiling. We walked back down the aisle and came back in through the side door. Trish walked to the door and her dad followed her.

The piano player started playing 'Here Comes The Bride' again but played two notes instead of one when a singer would sing white. I guess that's to say purple. Trish's dad let go and sat back down in his spot.

"Please join hands," the priest said. They did and the priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men and women: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. If any man or woman does not agree with this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything.

"Dezmond, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I will," he answered.

"Patricia, will you have this man to your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" he asked Trish.

"I will," she said.

"Dezmond, repeat after me. 'I, Dezmond Alexander Worthy, take thee Patricia to be my lawfully wedded wife,'" he says. "I, Dezmond Alexander Worthy, take thee Patricia to be my lawfully wedded wife," he repeats.

"'To have and to hold from this day forward.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"'For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer.'"

"For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer."

"'In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.'"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"''Till death do us part.'"

"'Till death do us part."

"Patricia, repeat after me. 'I, Patricia Maria De la Rosa, take Dezmond to be my lawfully wedded husband." Good thing she didn't forget like I did…

"'To have and to hold from this day forward.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"'For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer.'"

"For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer."

"'In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.'"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

"''Till death do us part.'"

"'Till death do us part."

The priest gave Dez a ring. "Repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" "With this ring, I thee wed," Dez said and he put Trish's ring on her finger.

Then the priest gave Trish a ring. "Repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" "With this ring, I thee wed," she said.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Dez leaned down, moved Trish's veil and gave her a long kiss.

Oh here comes the party. We're told to go to the dining room when Dez and Trish finally stop kissing. Ally and I sit with her dad, my mom, and my dad… which is awkward. "Uh, hello, son," my dad says. "Hi… Dad." I haven't called him Dad out loud in so long.

"Look, Austin, I want to apologize… for… everything. I see now that you really did love her since you married her. Can we just put it all behind us?" he asked. He reached out to shake my hand. I looked around. Everyone looked as if I were going to blow up. But they were also looking to see if I was going to forgive him.

…

"Yeah, let's just put everything behind us," I said reaching out and shaking his hand. He smiled and the food was brought out. There were so many different foods. There was some regular food and some that Trish brought that would be at her wedding if she would have had the wedding her parents wanted her to have.

I looked at our table and noticed that everyone's plate had one of everything. I also noticed the bowl full of pickles where the flowers should be. It just goes to show that I didn't plan this wedding dinner. Ally and Trish did.

I looked at the other tables and saw Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ellington, Ryland, Lindsay, Taylor, Kelly, Tyler, and JJ sitting together.

Dez, Trish, Trish's mom, her dad, Dez's mom and his dad were all sitting together. And the rest of the guests were sitting at random tables. I just realized something. My dad and Ally's dad-who is now my stepdad- are… stepbrothers! I wonder how that will work out.

I glanced at Ally and saw her taking a pickle from the centerpiece. I couldn't help but give out a small chuckle.

**Dez's POV:**

Food, Trish, food, Trish, food, Trish... THIS IS THE BEST WEDDING EVER.

**Trish's POV:**

This food is delicious! Except for the food that my parents brought. That food is disgusting. I just gave mine to Dez and he was happy to take it. He was just digging in and I was barely listening to anything anyone said.

**Ally's POV:**

PICKLES! Oh, and AUSTIN! I'm glad we're finally married but I'm just waiting for the day when we get to move out. My dad won't even let us sleep in the same bed because he thinks we're going to do 'it' (even though we haven't even talked about doing that). My dad says that there will be no… sex (I really don't like that word; it sounds weird) under his roof even though I keep telling him that Austin and I are both still virgins even though we could have lost it years ago. Well, I think Austin's still a virgin. I'm not sure… Well, I guess he is since I was his first kiss and we weren't broken up for that long. Unless he cheated— No. Austin isn't the cheating type. I don't even know why I thought that. That was the most absurd thing I've ever thought.

**Austin's POV:**

By the time I finished eating, the centerpiece was almost completely gone. Ally and her love of pickles. I looked at her and was taking a big bite of one. I rolled my eyes playfully to myself. My dad and I talked a few times during the dinner. More times than I thought we would but they were pretty casual conversations. Not anything like the angry screaming conversations we used to have.

For the first time in my life, I'm actually… happy around him. Maybe that's just the beautiful girl in the beautiful dress with the beautiful personality sitting next to me. Probably.

Once everyone was finished eating, the wedding director-whose name I learned was Bobby-told the happy couples to come over to him. Ally took my hand and dragged me over to him. Trish and Dez came seconds later. He gave us two knives and told us to stand on opposite sides of the cake. Ally and I stood on one side and Trish and Dez stood on the other.

"Go ahead and cut the cake," the wedding director told us. Everyone watched as Ally and I smiled and we put our hands on the knife and pushed down into the cake. We cut the other side and put the piece on a plate. We sat down and noticed that Dez and Trish were already sitting down laughing about something. "Want some cake?" Ally asked.

Right when I turned my head to look at her, icing was smothered all over my mouth. "Oh, I see how it is," I said. I dug my fingers in the cake slice and smeared it all over her face. Our parents and stepparents laughed. We kissed and I finally tasted the cake. When we pulled away, I licked my lips.

"That cake is actually really good," I told her picking up my fork. She picked up her fork too and we ate. Everyone else got some cake but left the top layer of the cake.

The top layer is split down the middle with a red cake dye marker. One side has a blonde groom and a shorter brunette bride. The other side had a ginger groom with a really short black haired bride. They really made those things specific. But we'll each take one half and take it home. We get to eat that on our first anniversary.

"Ally, come on!" I heard Trish say to Ally. "Where?" Ally asked. "It's time for the bouquet toss!" Trish said. Ally stood up and walked with her.

**Ally's POV:**

"Wait a minute, Trish," I whispered right before we turned around. "What?" she whispered back. "I thought that we were going to keep our bouquets!" I told her. "These are replicas," she told me. "Our real bouquets are in the dressing room." I looked at mine. It looked exactly the same.

"Ladies! Two of you will go home with the bride's bouquets!" They all seemed excited. Trish and I turned around and threw them backwards. Then we turned back around to see who caught them. It was Lindsay and Kelly! We sat back down and I turned to Austin who was smirking.

"What?" I asked laughing at the look on his face.

**Austin's POV (again):**

When Lindsay caught Trish's bouquet, I looked around to Riker who looked pretty worried. I couldn't help but smirk. "What?" Ally asked me laughing when she got back to the table. "Look at Riker," I told her pointing at Riker.

She smiled. "Wow look how worried he is!" she said and we both started laughing. Ellington and Kelly both looked happy. I assumed that they were going to get married before Ally and I did since they met and were together before I really even knew Ally but he hasn't even popped the question yet which is surprising since they're obviously going to be together forever.

I really hope I didn't jinx that. I doubt I did though. I know Ally and I are going to be together forever. We may (probably) have our ups and downs in the future but we will stay together. I have a good feeling about that and I can't wait until we have children of our own so we can watch them fall in love. Then we'll be able to tell the annoying story of how we fell in love over and over again like our parents did.

It'll be so fun being a parent. I just hope Ally will want to have children too. I know she will because she loves children. Ooh! I wonder if she'll let us get a pet!

**Epilogue:**

**Austin & Ally (Auslly):**

They finally moved a few months after the wedding and after a few years of Austin's begging they finally had two children. Alex and Rose (Named after Trish and Dez; their middle names). Austin also got discovered and he was gone a lot. But they kept their relationship alive by video chatting a few times every single day he was gone until he came back.

**Dez & Trish (Trez):**

They moved in together as soon as they could and kept trying to have children. They see Austin and Ally a lot… Well, they see Ally a lot but as soon as Austin comes home, they're there. They're still trying to have children.

**Riker & Lindsay (they could never figure out a name for them):**

They didn't get married but they moved in together and they seem happy as can be. They talk to Austin and Ally every once in a while and they have a child named Ricky.

**Ellington & Kelly (Ellinglly):**

Ellington popped the question a few months later and they got married about a year later. It is currently unknown if they have any children.

**Austin & His Dad:**

They talk a lot more often and they still fight a little but are mending their relationship as best as they can.

**I really like the way I did the epilogue. But without the flashback in the last chapter, this is longer than that chapter, like a couple hundred words longer! But keep on voting everybody! I'll be closing the poll tomorrow and starting the story with the most votes tomorrow too! Keep on voting! And yes, even though I put Auslly in the epilogue, I'll still keep the sequel as an option on the poll. The sequel will be that except in a more detailed way.**

**1. Ellington's real girlfriend's name is Kelly (as in Kelly Voosen)**

**2. I know her real character's middle name is Marie but oh well.**

**I almost couldn't finish writing this. I literally started crying happy tears when I wrote that Lester didn't want to let her go. Shows how much I get into my stories, huh?**

**-Kenzie**


End file.
